


Broken Freedom

by Omegatrash124



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, I'll add more stuff but idk what else to put right now..., M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hanamaki Takahiro, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Tsukishima Kei, fluff in later chapters, metion of rape, omega's are treated like objects, prison (kind of), smut in later chapters, you can buy omega's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 80,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatrash124/pseuds/Omegatrash124
Summary: Cold. It was so cold. The rain pelted painfully against Oikawa's clammy skin. Even with every rain drop feeling like a bullet wound on his already sensitive skin he kept pushing deeper and deeper into the raging storm never stopping to catch his breath, never stopping in fear of what might happen if he did and they caught him, and god only knew the punishment that would be in store for him then.ok, that says nothing about the story but I suck at summaries T-T and I really didn't know what else to put here... but I promise the story is good





	1. escape

**Author's Note:**

> hello my beautiful readers! thank you so SO much for reading this! I will admit this is nothing like my other stories so far but I wanted some action and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it! XD

Cold. It was so cold. The rain pelted painfully against Oikawa's clammy skin. Even with every rain drop feeling like a bullet wound on his already sensitive skin he kept pushing deeper and deeper into the raging storm never stopping to catch his breath, never stopping in fear of what might happen if he did and _they_ caught him, and god only knew the punishment that would be instore for him then. They would take him back to that place, that horrible, terrifying place.  The place Oikawa was running from, Happy Mates Omega facility; HMOF for short, although if you ask any omega that had ever spent even a single night there, they would call it hell.  By the name alone it didn’t sound like much, but then again it wasn’t supposed to. It was supposed to sound like a friendly place where any awaiting alpha could waltz in and get one step closer to finding their future mate. Hell, that was even motto of the institution, “come and on in and get one happy step closer to finding your new happy mate!” It was humiliating to think that a place with a motto such as _that_ could send any omega cowering away in fear. It was humiliating because that was exactly what Oikawa was doing, cowering away from Happy Mates Omega Facility in fear.

Oikawa tried not to think about his fear and grief at leaving his friends-no- his family behind it that place. Although he tried the faces of the other omegas kept reappearing in his mind, repeating like a broken record. He thought of Tsukishima, as arrogant and salty as the younger teen was Oikawa thought of him as a little brother, he thought of Akaashi, how kind he was, always coming up with new stories for every picture in the few children books they had to make the children smile, none of them could read but the children didn’t need to know that as the other omega would bring them into a world of heroes and knights that would stop at nothing to save the day. He thought of his best friend Maki always causing mischief and never being unable to make them smile even through the worst days. But most of all Oikawa couldn’t stop thinking about how happy they would be that at least he escaped, and the guilt was excruciating.

Just hours before, Oikawa was sitting on his makeshift bed in the HMOF, the HMOF was a building at least half an hour away from the city. The place was built like a fortress, no one could get in, and more importantly no one could get out. The bed Oikawa called his own consisted of an old potato sack and an itchy woolen mat the HMOF was required to each and every omega they had custody of. He was in the middle of a friendly banter with Maki, who was sitting across from him on his own itchy mat, about what their future mates would be like.

“Mine is going to be tall, with arms of steel, and….” Oikawa thought for a second before adding, “oh, they’ll have seven pools and they’ll give me my very own privet room where I can nest all I want on this enormous bed that would be covered in the world’s finest cloth.”

“Ha! Sure Tooru! Boi your future mate sounds lame compared to what mine will be like!” Maki said with a mischievous smirk.

“Oh really?” Oikawa countered sarcastically, “Enlighten me then. What will your future mate be like?”

“Mine, will give me forty rooms all to myself and they’ll give me a feast for breakfast lunch and dinner. Not to mention they’ll take me outside every day and never put me in a cage when I do something stupid!” 

“Ha! Now that’s a little too unrealistic. The week you don’t go in the cage at least once will be the week the world ends.”

The cage was the punishment all omega’s would receive if they broke any of the non-important rules. It meant that you would be shoved in a small uncomfortable dog kennel with no food or water until you were let out. Although that didn’t stop the other omega’s from slipping them little snacks and things so they wouldn’t die of hunger. Many of the times you could spend days locked away in the cage. Still it was much better than many of the other punishments they would receive.

Maki, was the number one visitor of the cage. One of Maki’s more famous stunts was putting a very creepy hand drawn face in the toilet so when you opened the lid you just about pissed yourself out of pure terror. Unfortunately for Maki the person relieving himself was not one of the other omega’s but instead a security guard that was so desperate he resulted in using the shitty bathroom meant for the omega’s. Needless to say, it didn’t end well, for Maki or the security guard.

Maki pouted comically and turned his head to face Akaashi and Tsuki. Akaashi was busy trying to fix one of the broken matts, and Tsuki was sitting on by the window his head buried in his knees as he let out unconscious sleepy purrs.

“Yo, Akaashi. What do you want your mate to be like?” Maki asked while Oikawa looked and the black haired omega curiously.

Sighing, apparently defeated by the broken matt, Akaashi looked over at them. “I don’t care if my mate is rich or anything like that. I just want him to love me, and never do anything to hurt me.”

“I think I’m going to cry…” Maki said putting on a show of wiping away nonexistent tears. Akaashi gave him a small smirk.

“Tsuki! Wake up, we have a question for you!” Oikawa called over to the sleeping teen. When he didn’t stir the omega threw a small pebble he had found under his mate at the blond. Tsuki jerked awake trying to figure out what was happening and what he did wrong to get a rock thrown at him. When he saw Maki and Oikawa snickering at him he muttered a few curse words under his breath before snapped at the two older omega’s, “What the hell do you want!?”

“Tsuki keep using language like that and the kids will start to follow your bad example.” Oikawa said a shaking finger at the blond.

“And that matters to me how?’’

Maki snickered before asking, “What do you want your future mate to be like?”

“I’m not going to have a future mate. I would rather die in this hell hole then surrender myself to some good for nothing alpha.”

“You know you don’t have a choice. If some ‘good for nothing alpha’ does come in here and decides he wants to buy a salty lil’thing like you, it’s a done deal.”

Folding his arms defiantly Tsuki shot a glare at the two older omega’s coolly answering, “Then I will spend every second of every day making them regret their decision.”

Oikawa laughed and started to say something more before Akaashi urgently shushed them, pointing at the metal door that lead into a hall lined with cells just like theirs, full of other omegas. A beta woman and a security guard walked into the room. The woman had a fake smile plastered onto her Botox full face. She carried a clip board in one hand while the other was loosely dangling a thick white collar.

This woman was known as the reaper among the omegas, because when she walked into your cell dangling a white collar with a fake smile plastered onto her face, it meant someone had just been bought. And they would never be seen again much like the victims of the reaper. There was some uncomfortable shifting and the other omegas in the cramped cell huddled closer together in the far corner of the room. The smell of scared omega penetrated the air and a few terrified whimpers could be heard. Akaashi, Maki, and Tsukishima got closer together but stayed in front of the other omegas providing them some feeling of being protected. Although it was just a display, they were all aware that if these people wanted they could kill everyone in that room in seconds. Oikawa bowed in fake respect at the woman, just as he had been taught. He was after all the ‘leader’ of his cell, making him responsible for any major things the omegas in his pack did.

“Well, how are we all today!” The woman’s smile never faltered as more whimpering came from the back. Akaashi hushed them silently, and Oikawa took a mental note to thank him later.

“We are all fine, ma’am.” Oikawa said praying that she wouldn’t punish him for the fear of his friends.

“Then why are your other little omega friends whimpering so much?” She said cheerily pressing the heel of her stilettos onto Oikawa’s bowed head.

He bit back a whimper of his own and replied without missing a beat, “I’m sorry ma’am they can’t help it. When they see a beta and powerful as yourself submission is just an instinct.” Oikawa had been here his whole life and had learned the hard way that the easiest way to get out of something was praise and telling them that whatever they believed in was right. Even if that meant saying the omega dynamic was nothing but scum that stuck to the bottom of your shoe. 

“Oh, really? Then why aren’t you whimpering?” She pushed down her heel harder; this time Oikawa couldn’t hold back the tiny whimper that escaped his lips. Without waiting for a reply she lifted her shoe from the omega’s head, “oh well it doesn’t really matter right now, lucky for you I’m in such a jolly mood! And you should be too mister Oikawa!!” she let out a high pitched giggle, “I’m certain you all know what it means when I pay you a visit! And you mister Oikawa are the lucky omega that gets a new home today!”

_No._

Oikawa felt his blood run cold.

“The man that bought you is a very nice-well, I wouldn’t say nice- but he’s a rich duke in Romania!”

_No. no._

“You’ll get on the plane today and if you’re lucky you’ll get to see your new alpha later tomorrow!”

_No. No. NO!_

It was as if the world around him just froze. He couldn’t believe it. Didn’t want to believe it. How could this be happening? He wasn’t ready to throw away everything he ever loved to go to some man he didn’t know and give him pups. He didn’t even want any pups. Oikawa would rather stay in this hell than ever belong completely to an alpha he never met or cared about.  Once he was claimed that was it, there would be no going back.

Oikawa shakily raised his head looking at the reaper with huge terrified eyes, “Please no.” He whispered out.

“You should be happy! You’ll finally have an alpha to satisfy your disgusting heats.” She crouched down and unclipped his black collar that meant he was property of the HMOF and clamped on the white collar, signifying that he now belonged to an alpha. “Take him to get changed and then I’ll meet you in the car.” The reaper said happily to the security guard.” With that she stood and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

The guard walked over to the shocked omega and injected anesthesia into Oikawa’s neck.

Finally being the first to break out of their shock Maki ran toward to guard “NO! WE WON’T LET YOU TAKE HIM!!” The guard grabbed Maki by the hair and flung him into Tsuki who was also getting up to attack. Ignoring the sickening crack of Tsuki’s head hitting the floor, the guard hefted Oikawa onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, he started toward the door. Through his blurry vision Oikawa saw Akaashi crawl over and grab the man’s leg tightly refusing to let go.

“Please! Don’t do this!! Please!! SIR!!!” Akaashi tired desperately begging for his friend’s life. The guard tried shaking his leg free of the omega’s grasp but when that didn’t work he swung his leg smashing Akaashi into the wall causing the omega to let go in a gasp of pain. Recovering quickly Akaashi tired reaching for the man once more, the guard saw this and with a smirk smashed his foot onto the omega’s delicate hand. Akaashi’s eyes widened as he let out a blood curtailing scream. Tears were streaming down down his cheek as he curled into a ball cradling his injured hand. 

The guard smirked and walked out of the cell slamming the door behind him just as Maki almost reached them. Oikawa heard Maki banging on the door in fury screaming out curses and empty threats, with that the world went black and Oikawa passed out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- When he awoke again Oikawa was sitting on a chair in a room full of the same outfit packed away in bags in every different size. It was customary that any omega bought would be given to their alpha clothed in pure white silk kimono. White to represent purity and the silk to represent wealth; two things the outside world thought of when the word omega was spoken. Obviously the world knew nothing of omega’s because they were not wealthy nor where they pure.

He looked down and to his horror he found himself already dressed in the traditional outfit. Oikawa got to his feet and imminently collapsed with a wave of nausea. He took and deep breath trying to clear his head. The omega looked around the room once more this time spotting a wooden door on the other side of the room. Collecting what little strength he had him Oikawa began to drag himself toward the door.

He didn’t have a plan, and what he was going to do if he did manage to get outside the door was a mystery to even him, but he had to try. After all he could still remember his friends fighting so valiantly to save him, he wasn’t going to let their pain be for nothing.

A few more agonizingly long seconds later Oikawa reached up and grasped the door knob using it to pull himself up to his knees then he tried shaking it praying that it wasn’t locked.

The knob twisted and Oikawa thought for a hopeful moment that maybe he really could escape. Then the door opened all the way, his hopes came smashing into him like a punch to the face. In walked the Reaper fake smile ever present on her face.

“Why hello there! Looks like someone got out of his chair!” She bent down and grabbed Oikawa by the tricep and dragged him back to the chair. He struggled weakly in her grasp shocked at either how strong this woman was, or how weak the anesthesia had made him.

 She flung him onto the floor his back pushing the chair out of it original position with a horrible screeching sound of wood scratching against cement. He sat up balancing his weight on one arm as he glared at her with hatred from his spot on the floor.

 “Okay now Mr.Oikawa! I just need you to sign this for me and you’ll be on your way to your new home!” Cheerily she handed him a clipboard with a bunch a words he couldn’t read and a place he assumed was for his signature.

“Fuck you. You actually think there’s any chance in hell I would sign that?” Oikawa glared at her not bothering to mention that even if he wanted to he couldn’t, because he couldn’t even hold the pen she was offering him, let alone write with it.

“Now, now. No need to use those dirty words.” She shook her head disapprovingly, treating him like a child that did something wrong. “Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. I say let’s take the easy way and you sign this right now. Okay?”

“Go. To. Hell.” Oikawa spit at her. She flinched back in disgust her ever present smile being replaced with a scowl. So she was capable of other facial expressions.

“You _filthy_ , omega! Fine you want to do it the hard way?” She reached over and yanked Oikawa hand from under him, causing him to quickly use his other arm to keep himself from face-planting onto the floor. His growl was cut short as he yelped in pain. The woman dragged a knife across his hand causing blood to flow out of the wound. She grabbed her clipboard and smashed his hand painfully against the paper.

“Signing in blood always does have more meaning don’t you think!” Her smile was back as she purposely pressed his hand harder against the document, the cut pressing excruciatingly on the wood of the clip board.

Oikawa bit back a whimper, refusing to give this monster the satisfaction she would get at his pain. He glared up at her. Her eyes met his and she grabbed his chin crouching down close enough to his face that he could smell her foul breath.

“Now, behave you disgusting _omega_.”

He snarled, “Go. To. Hell.”

 She slapped him sending him sprawling onto the floor. He could feel the sting on his cheek but he once again refused to make a noise.

“You keep saying that but it’s you who has a one way ticket to hell. You got that passage the moment you were born, you filthy whore.”

She then turned on her heel and walked out the door motioning to a guard to come in and get him. The guard that walked in was taller than Oikawa, he was an alpha and had brown hair that was parted to the side. His hazel eyes looked at Oikawa pityingly. The guard walked over to him and pulled the omega to his feet. He started to reach around Oikawa like he was going to carry him but Oikawa took a step away from the other man.

“You don’t have to carry me. I can walk.” The guard looked questionably at the other and Oikawa add quietly, “I won’t run. I even if I did there’s nowhere to run to anyway.”

All he got for a response was a curt nod and the guard gently took Oikawa’s hand clasping a pair of hand cuffs tight enough to restrain him, but not tight enough to hurt him. He grabbed the chain connecting the two cuffs and motioned for Oikawa to start walking. They began down a hall and outside following a long road which lead up to a white van, the symbol of omega painted on either side of the vehicle.  

“Keep being so nice and you’ll get fired asshole.” Oikawa snapped angry but a little relieved at the gentle pity he was receiving.

“Would you rather I be rough with you?” The guard’s voice was deep and quiet.

“Damn kinky much?” Oikawa smirked, “What’s your name anyway? Or should I just call you Mr. Smiley, because you look oh so happy.” He snapped sarcastically. He didn’t know why but Oikawa really did want to know this gentle guard’s name. He knew that a few of the guards at HMOF weren’t completely cruel but this was his first time meeting one of them, so he was genuinely curious.

“But I don’t look happy?” The alpha said confusion evident in his voice. “And I am Privet Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

Oikawa nodded and looked up at the van looming just feet in front of him. Each step felt harder to take as the thing that would take him to his doom got closer and closer.

The reaper stood in front of the car waiting for them with the door open. Oikawa looked into the van, there was nothing but two rows of benches on the sided of the vehicle. The omega took a deep breath and looked back at the fortress of the HMOF one last time. It was almost unbelievable that he would miss this hell hole, and yet that would be the truth. Oikawa could imagine his friends getting punished for trying to save him, but he could also imagine them sitting around not caring what the world thought of them as they talked and laughed among themselves. Ushijima gently pushed Oikawa’s back toward the van. The omega took a deep breath and stepped inside. The doors closed enveloping Oikawa in darkness.

In that moment he promised himself he would escape, no matter what.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Oikawa could feel the van moving as they bumped along on what he could only assume was a dirt road. With each bump an annoying rattling noise was made, and it was really starting to get on his nerves. Oikawa had already tried screaming and banging on the wall which only resulted in a grand total of nothing.  So for now he just sat on the bench and thought about what the hell he could do.

No brilliant plan was coming to him, and it wasn’t like he could look around for anything to use because the only light he had was the small sliver of the door crack. If only he something he could maybe pry it open somehow…… Oikawa sat trying to think of every option he had before that infernal rattling sounded again, interrupting his train of thought. The omega scowled cursing whatever it was making that noise. It almost sounded like it was coming from beneath him.

The idea hit Oikawa hard; quickly getting to his knees the omega reached under the bench he had been sitting on and felt around for anything at all that could be of use to him. His hand brushed against something cold and metallic. He wrapped his fingers around whatever it was a tried yanking it free, it moved but didn’t come lose. With another yank the identity of the object was clear to Oikawa. This was the metal rod that supported the bench from collapsing inward. The rattling was coming from this because the screws had come lose with every trip the van took and it was almost falling out. He hope begin to swell inside him and he felt around and found the lose screws. Twisting them out of place Oikawa lifted the bar out from under the seat. The thing was practically a crow bar with the way it was bent to fit against the wall and chair.

A hopeful smile tugged at the omega’s lips as he mentally applauded himself. He shakily stood up and pushed the edge of the bar into the crack of the doors. Then with all his might he pulled at the other end praying that the door would open. When nothing happened Oikawa tried again and again, he could feel himself starting to sweat as he used all his strength trying to pry open the door. Tears of frustration started to collect at the corners of his brown eyes he continued pushing on. Finally Oikawa slammed his whole body into the bar cursing at the momentary pain in his ribs. The pain was soon forgotten however as the door gave way and swung open.

Outside they appeared to be on some kind of road surrounded by trees. Rain was pouring and the sky shook with rage as a mighty crash of thunder sounded.

Oikawa looked down and saw the road speeding by as the van race onward. He took a deep breath and without so much as glancing behind Oikawa jumped bracing himself for the landing.

Pain crashed into him as his body hit the road tossing him away like a rag doll. Blinking away the pain Oikawa turned his head and watched as the van sped away.

Despite the excruciating pain in- everywhere Oikawa couldn’t stop himself from laughing. He had done it, he had escaped.

He pushed himself up and shakily got to his feet. A few feet away from him was his saving seat bar. He limped over to it ignoring the pain and picked it up smiling at the object in his hand.

Oikawa’s moment of happiness was short lived as he saw the van racing back toward him though the rain. His smile fell immediately and his joy was replaced by a feeling of dread. A man with a megaphone yelled out the window.

“Stay right there! Do not move omega!”

Oikawa of course did not, ‘stay right there’ he turned tail and ran as fast as his battered body would allow into the trees.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running through a forest was nowhere near as easy as the few movies Oikawa had seen made it out to be. There where vines and branches scratching and pulling at his already destroyed kimono, threatening to trip him at any moment. The rain pelted painfully against his raw skin and he was scared out of his mind.

What would they do to him if they did manage to catch him?

The thought alone was enough to keep Oikawa from stopping as he raced through the trees.

In the distance he thought he could make out the outline of a city. He remembered from his time at the HMOF that if you looked out the right window at night you could make out the faint lights of a city in the distance. It was always a beautiful sight, a man made night sky, each building like a star in the distance.

He kept running hoping that just maybe there could be somewhere, anywhere to hide if he made it to that metropolis. The closer he got the brighter the lights got. The finally the forest broke out into a road that lead into the city. There where building after building, yellow street lights illuminated the darkness and sounds, smells, sights, things Oikawa could only dream about. It was beautiful and terrifying all at the same time. It took a moment for Oikawa to take it all in.

The sound of a megaphone once again bringing him out of his thoughts, “freeze, omega do not move!”

Oikawa whimpered and dashed into the city running down a road and ducking into an ally way.

The omega could feel his exhaustion starting to catch up to him. It was getting harder and harder to keep moving. Ducking into another ally he rushed up some stairs that lead out into a small sidewalk. He turned looking behind him in fear that the guards somehow managed to follow him and ran directly in to another person.

The person, whoever he was, dropped his umbrella and being to say something before he saw the sorry state the person that ran into him was in.

Oikawa was lying on the ground to tired to try to move anymore, his breaths were raspy and he could feel his blood soaking the ground around him.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!! I killed someone!!!” The person practically screamed out.

 Noticing the other's still moving chest he crawled over to Oikawa’s bloody body and as gently as he could shook the omega’s shoulder.

“Hey buddy. Are you alright?” He asked quietly.

“p-please. Help me. They’re after me! They can’t… they can’t find me……..” With those words Oikawa passed out.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaki, Akaashi and Tsuki get help from two shady alphas. Meanwhile Oikawa meets the man that saved his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo guys! First I would like to seriously apologize for taking such a long time to update (pls don't be mad). I've been super busy and I couldn't find any time to actually write anything.. I'm super sorry I will try my hardest to write the next chapter quicker then this one... Anyway enjoy!! XD

It hurt, it hurt so bad.

Akaashi trembled as he tried to hold back his sobs cradling his injured hand close to his chest. Currently he was sitting on his mat in the far corner of their room at the HMOF. Yeah, he was in some serious pain but he got off lucky. His watery eyes roamed over to where the real commotion was happening at the moment.

Tsuki was lying in the middle of the room currently unconscious. Maki and a few of the other braver omegas tried desperately to stop the flow of blood coming from the younger omega’s head. Akaashi would have helped but Maki had pushed him away and told him to take care of his hand.

It wasn’t going very well. His hand had swollen and was looking purple; he couldn’t move his fingers and even the slightest touch had the omega yelping in pain. It was pretty obvious that it was broken, but at least it wasn’t fatal. He looked over at Tsuki again his heart constricted tightly at the sight of his hurt friend. Who knew if he was going to live or not. It wouldn’t surprise Akaashi in the slightest if the workers at the HMOF just let him die, it’s not like that hadn’t happened before. Even still his eyes watered up again at the thought of losing Tsuki. The omega couldn’t stop the high pitched whine that tore out of his throat; a sound of an omega in distress. He quickly stifled it down and pretended it didn’t happen. He didn’t need Maki to worry about him; currently Tsuki needed all the attention he could get.

Maki glanced over at the other omega worriedly. He was currently pressing a spare shirt against Tsuki’s bleeding head, and even though he was worried about Akaashi the current situation was much graver. One of the other omegas in the room ran to the door and began to shout banging her fists on the cold iron.

“Please! We need help! He’s going to die! Please! Anyone!” tears of frustration ran down her cheek as she continued banging away.

Maki was tempted to tell her to stop, that no one was going to come, but at least she was trying. He looked angrily at the other omegas in the room huddled up in the corner crying and doing absolutely nothing. They could be helping Akaashi, or they could be helping him, but sitting around crying wasn’t going to help anything. A small growl of irritation and worry rumbled deep in Maki’s throat as he glared at them.

Just as he was about to give them a piece of his mind the door swung open. The girl that had been doing the banging fell on her rear apparently not believing that she had actually succeeded in getting help, she watched in shock at the guard that walked into the room. The guard had messy black hair that would fit the saying “woke up this way” perfectly. He was definitely an alpha with his thick powerful scent and strong build. His black eyes scanned the room till they landed on Tsuki, and then wondered up till they caught sight on Akaashi, before focusing his gaze once again on the unconscious omega.

Silently he walked over to where Maki was sitting; Tsuki’s head was resting on his lap and the shirt that had once been gray was now stained a horrible crimson red. He knelt down his eyes scanning the young omegas head, reaching into one of the many pockets in his uniform, the guard pulled out a role of bandages. He started to reach for the omega before Maki let out a low growl.

“I can do it. Omega or not I can still take care of my friends.” The omega’s eyes were cold and unforgiving as he glared at the guard.

“I didn’t say otherwise.” Was all the man said before handing the bandages to Maki.

Snatching them from the guards hands the omega began to slowly and carefully wrap the white cloth around Tsuki’s head. He knew that being rude wasn’t going to help them in the long run but Maki couldn’t help it, he was mad. Mad at the guard that had done this to Tsuki. Mad at the reaper for taking his best friend. Mad at the whole fucking HMOF. Most of all though, he was mad at himself, he hadn’t been able to do anything to stop them from taking Oikawa and because of him, now two of his other friends were hurt, one potentially dying. He bit back another growl and focused all his attention to the task at hand, helping Tsuki.

 Once he had completed  wrapping up Tsuki’s head and was satisfied with his work his eyes uncertainly wandered back to the guard. He was sitting next to him watching his every move carefully. When it was apparent that Maki had finished he stood up and said, “That will slow the bleeding but I still need to get him to urgent care. Want to come with?” He looked over at Akaashi again locking eyes with the omega before saying. “You, come too.” It wasn’t a request.

Maki stared in disbelief at the guard. Why was he helping them? Something didn’t feel right, but it was true that Tsuki needed the help. Reluctantly Maki gently laid the younger omega’s head on the mat and stood up. His legs had fallen asleep and he was now feeling the horrible pain of pin and needles stabbing his legs. He bit back a groan, more of annoyance than anything else and ignoring the feeling he bent down and tried to scoop Tsuki into his arms. The omega was a lot heavier than he looked and Maki was having a hard time even lifting him from the ground.

The guard laid a hand on his shoulder successfully stopping him from the task and easily lifted the younger omega into a bridle carry being careful not to shake him too hard. Maki bit back another growl at being showed up by this random guard. Still he couldn’t say that some part –the larger part- was glad that he wasn’t the one having to carry his friend. Frankly he didn’t know if he even had the strength.  The guard walked over to the door before turning and facing the omegas.

“Anyone going to help me with the door? Or should I just drop your friend and open it myself?”  

It was as if the whole room was frozen in shock. Was he crazy? Why was he letting an omega get close to the door? Anyone could have made a break for it and carrying Tsuki the guard wouldn’t have been able to catch up. Akaashi,, being the first to react, shakily stood up and limped over to the door. With his good hand pulled it open enough for the guard to step out. After the man was in the hallway Akaashi turned to look at Maki.

“Are you coming?” He said after a few seconds.               

“Yeah…”

Maki stepped out into the hallway and started after the guard.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“My name is Kuroo. What’re your names?” The guard said breaking the tense silence that had enveloped the three.

They were currently in a dark room that resembled a dusty attic more than an infirmary, but who was Maki to judge, an infirmary is still an infirmary no matter what it looked like. They had been there over an hour, one of the other guards; a man with black and white hair, frantically worked carefully stitching up Tsuki’s head. Kuroo sat watching them carefully in their uncomfortable chairs that were lined up against the wall.

“I’m Akaashi and this is Hanamaki.” Akaashi muttered the tension still staying uncomfortably high.  

Maki just nodded his head in response not looking the alpha in the eyes.

“And he’s Tsukishima.” Akaashi gestured over to the bed Tsuki was lying on.

Kuroo just nodded and turned his attention to the other alpha in the room.

“Hey Bokuto, you almost done man?”

In response Bokuto muttered out “don’t rush perfection,’’ and continued to work, enveloping the room in another awkward tension.

After what felt like another couple of hours Kuroo stood up with a sigh. He stretched his arms and walked over to a foggy window, before folding his arms and just staring at whatever there was outside.

Bo, apparently having finished with Tsuki got up and walked over to Akaashi. Bending down in front of the omega, the alpha gently took Akaashi’s wrist of his hurt hand.  The omega flinched at the sudden motion involuntarily letting out a small whimper.

  The alpha froze and looked up at Akaashi his eyes glinting with, worry? Bokuto looked up and locked eyes with the omega silently asking for permission to continue. The omega nodded slowly eyes never leaving the alpha. Bokuto gently inspected the injured hand.

“Here hold this with your hurt hand,” he handed Akaashi a used role of bandages; “ I know it sounds crazy but it’ll help keep your hand in the same position until we can get some real medical help.”

Akaashi nodded and winced as he managed to wrap his fingers around the role. Bokuto then gently wrapped it -bandages and all- so it looked like a boxing glove made from medical supply.

“Sorry it’s not the best…” the alpha said rubbing the back of his neck looking at Akaashi awkwardly.

“No, it’s fine thank you for helping us.” Akaashi looked away.

“Alright then, if your done Bo can we get out of here?” Kuroo asked from his spot by the window. Standing up Bokuto just nodded.

“Finally.” Kuroo muttered as he walked over to pick up Tsuki.

“Where are we going?” Maki asked worriedly, watching as Bokuto grabbed a black bag and opened the door leading out of the room. No response came from either of the alphas.

Kuroo, Tsuki in his arms, walked out of the door snapping a “follow me,” that left no room for arguments. Maki shifted nervously and waited till Akaashi was behind him the follow the other out the door. Bokuto trailed behind the two omegas watching them carefully.

Akaashi couldn’t help but feel something was wrong. Their cell was in the opposite direction of where they were currently headed….. Maki apparently also noticing that something was amiss began to growl softly.

“Where are we going?” The older omega snapped obviously not prepared to take silence as an answer.

When no reply came the omega stopped walking, “if you aren’t going to tell me then I’ll get some other guard to answer my questions. I’m sure there are plenty around.” Maki turned around and began to walk back in the direction they had come from, Bokuto who was still lagging on behind them took a step forward stopping the omega short.

“Yeah no, sorry but I can’t let you do that.” Kuroo’s amused voice held a hint of warning.

Reaching in the black bag Bokuto revealed the tip of a gun; pointed straight at Maki. The omega gasped and took a step back.

“W-who are you people? What do you want?” Akaashi took a step closer to the older omega.

“You don’t need to know that, all you need to worry about is staying quiet and doing what we say or we’ll kill you.” Kuroo answered smoothly his smile never once faltering.

Maki slowly turned grabbing Akaashi’s arm and once more fearfully began to follow Kuroo.

They walked a ways further out doors that lead them to the courtyard where an old _dodge challenger_ was waiting for them. Bokuto opened the door, Kuroo gently set Tsuki, sitting up in the old wore seat of the vehicle, then turned to face them.

“In you go.” He said nodding his head toward the car. When they didn’t move he sighed and pulled out his own gun that was strapped around his waist lazily pointing it at the two omegas. “Sorry if I didn’t make myself clear. In you go.”

Akaashi took the first step, climbing into the car and sitting next to Tsuki; the younger omega’s head falling to rest on his shoulder. Maki then stiffly followed glaring at the two alphas as he did so.

“Get comfy.” Kuroo said cheerfully before slamming shut the door, “it’s a long ride!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The challenger _was_ surprisingly “comfy,” Maki thought to himself bitterly. He knew trusting these two alphas was a bad idea, but what other choice did he have. Without them Tsuki would probably be dead by now. Honestly, that would’ve been worse than whatever these alpha’s had planned for them, at least he hoped….

At the moment, Akaashi, Tsuki and himself were cramped in the back seat of the old challenger headed to who knows were, by two alphas that, quite honestly, scared the living hell out of Maki. Normally Maki was a very open friendly person that likes playing around and pranking people, but right now he couldn’t help his frown and furrowed brows as he sat worried out of his mind. His eyes made their way other to the alphas sitting in the front seats.

They didn’t seem like much at first glance, sitting in the front seats singing along wildly; and completely out of tune, with Bon Jovi’s “Dead or Alive.” Yet something about them still made Maki very nervous. Maybe it was the way Kuroo’s eyes seemed to hold so many secret, all hidden away carefully under the cover of the fake smile he constantly wore. Maybe it was the way Bokuto seemed nice and friendly till he pointed a gun at them, his eyes twinkling with what seemed like happiness at the fear on the omega’s faces. It didn’t matter what it was, but these two made shivers run down the Maki’s back.

Aside from really bad singing and the occasional dumb conversation the alpha’s remained quiet, saying nothing about where they were going and why.

Despite the fear gnawing inside him, a small part of Maki felt like they were somehow not as bad as they let on; and that really pissed him off.

Breaking the silence Akaashi muttered out a quiet “where are we going?”

When no reply came Maki decided he wasn’t going to just sit quietly, although there wasn’t much he could do in a moving car with two armed alphas and an unconscious Tsuki.

“You know it is procedure for the HMOF to have some kind of signature from the omega before you can deliver us to our alphas, and we didn’t give you anything of the sort. You could get fired.” Maki knew this was a long run and that 9.99 out of 10 times the omega was either forced to sign or the company forged their signature, but it was all he could think of at the moment.

Kuroo and Bokuto both let out an annoyingly loud laugh. After catching his breath Kuroo looked into the rear view mirror and locked eyes with the omega. The brown orbs twinkling with the same look that made Maki want to curl up and submit.

“Well then I guess it’s a good thing we’re not with the HMOF.”

Maki's blood went cold.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa felt the plush of a bed underneath him, the warmth of soft bed sheets enveloping his bruised body; the safety and comfort that came with the smell of a nonthreatening alpha, gently convincing him to close his eyes and fall back into the clutches of sleep.

_Wait, alpha?_

Oikawa’s eyes snapped open no longer feeling tired he bolted upright in panic. Immediately regretting his decision the omega laid back down with a groan of pain. He felt like the he got hit with a truck; which honestly speaking wasn’t all that far from the truth.

He frantically tried to remember where he was and how he had gotten there. His memories of the night before flooded back into his head, he remembered the HMOF, escaping the van passing out after running into that man. The man! He wondered if this was a building to keep injured omegas. Hell for all he knew this could be the home of his new alpha, maybe they had brought him here while he was passed out.

Turning his head, trying to move as little as possible; his brown eyes took in his surroundings. He seemed to be in some kind of small bed room. _Wasn’t his alpha supposed to be rich_? Posters of some kind of sport were put up on the walls, a fluffy brown rug covered most of the hard wood floor and clothes littered the floor in random spots here and there. Across from him there were a few dressers and next to the bed a little desk. On which was the bar he had used to escape of the van.

Being as careful as he could, Oikawa sat up swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Swallowing back a groan of pain the omega pushed himself to his feet. He could feel his knees threatening to give way and his ankle stinging painfully at the action. Using the bed and wall for support he slowly made his way over to the desk reaching out and grabbing his bar; deciding it was better than nothing if he needed to protect himself.

Behind him the door creaked open and his blood ran cold. Spinning around Oikawa saw a man peeking in through the slightly opened door. The man looked like he could be Oikawa’s age; he was muscular and fit, making Oikawa wonder if he had some kind of training. He had spiky black hair that stuck up randomly and his hazel eyes watched Oikawa cautiously. The man was gorgeous. Most noticeable of all though, was his very alpha smell that had the omega wanting to curl up and submit on the spot, but at the same time was irritably comforting.

This must be his room, Oikawa thought bitterly to himself comparing the smell of the room and the smell of his new company.

“Um…. Hi.” The alpha opened the door wider and took a step in.

Oikawa’s eyes widened in fear and he began to tremble out of reflex and years of being taught to fear alphas. Shakily he held the bar in front of him.

“Shit…um… you don’t have to be scared…..” the alpha said awkwardly noticing the terror in Oikawa’s eyes. “I’m Iwaizumi…. The uh.. Guy you ran into… I’m not a creep or anything but you said someone was looking for you or something and, uh, I thought I probably shouldn’t take you to a hospital…. Which looking back was a really dumb decision…. If you want I can go call an ambulance. Or your family or something…” sighing at the awkwardness of it all Iwaizumi reached into his pocket and started to pull something out.

Oikawa yelped in fear and dropped to his ass pushing himself as close as he could to the wall before curling up, clutching the bar- if possible- tighter, terrified of what Iwaizumi could be getting.

“Stay anyway! I-I’m warning you!” Oikawa knew that there was nothing he could do against this alpha, if Iwaizumi wanted he could just force him to submit and that would be the end of it, but at the same time he wasn’t going to just give up without a fight, not when he’d come so far.

Iwaizumi took a step back putting his hands up in surrender. “I’m not going to hurt you. I was just getting my phone so you can call the ambulance or something…”

“Where am I? Is this Romania? Are you my _alpha_?” He growled angrily, spitting out the word alpha with disgust.

“W-what? N-no! I’m not anyone’s alpha!” Iwaizumi’s face turned red at the thought alone. “We’re in Japan not Romania.”

Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi awkwardly took another step back.

“Damn, for a beta you’re really paranoid.”

Shocked Oikawa’s eyes widened. _Did he just call me a beta?_

_“_ What did you say?” The omega whispered out.

“Shit I didn’t mean for that to sound offensive! It’s just that all my other beta friends are normally much calmer…… that sounded really bad….. um I’m sorry.”

No longer listening to the rambling alpha Oikawa sniffed himself experimentally. Aside from the bloody wet dog smell Iwaizumi had a point; he didn’t smell like anything, much less an omega. Wondering how exactly that was possible his thoughts wondered back to when the Reaper clamped the white collar onto his neck. Did the collar suppress his pheromones? He remembered one of the older omega’s at the facility saying something about how dangerous it was to transfer an omega because alphas would get attracted to their scent and attack, so they would use drugs to suppress their sweet omegan scent. Maybe the collars served a similar propose?  It did make more sense to block their scent instead of damaging the goods by using drugs.

“So….um……Do you want to use my phone or?” Iwaizumi’s voice pulled the omega out of his thoughts.

Oikawa looked at the alpha then down to the phone Iwaizumi was offering him then back to Iwaizumi. Awkwardly the alpha took a few steps toward where he was sitting and handed the omega the device. Reaching up Oikawa took it from him and began to inspect it.

Oikawa had seen phones before, the guards back at the HMOF would sometime bring them to work, but no surprise none the omegas were not allowed to touch them. And in their eyes the guard just looked pain old crazy talking away into the little flat bricks, so mostly they just ignored the devices all together.

The ‘phone’ looked like the ones the guards would use, flat and square-ish, but seeing it up close Oikawa noticed there were a lot more buttons and things. He pressed one of the buttons and flinched when a picture of teal shirt with some Japanese character appeared on the screen. Shocked at what had just happened the omega pressed another button and the phone went black. He stared at it and just as he had seen all the guards do, he talked to it.

“Hello? Little phone can you please speak.”

 Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa with a strange look and slowly took the phone out of the omegas hands. He turned it on and swiped the screen pressing the surface of the device until he got to a page with numbers on it and a little picture of a green….. Banana?  

Handing the phone back to Oikawa he muttered out an awkward, “here.”

Staring at the phone in wonder Oikawa followed the alphas example and swiped the screen changing it to a page with a lot of what he guessed were names.

“Dude, are you drunk?” Iwaizumi said getting frustrated. He snatched the phone and went back to the page with numbers, “call your parents or something.”

Oikawa’s excitement at his new discovery died with the mention of parents

“I don’t have any.” Oikawa confessed locking eyes with Iwaizumi.

He had never met his parents, the most he knew about them was that his mother was a female omega that had died of an infection after being brutally beaten by her alpha -his father- shortly after giving birth to Oikawa. His father had found out the dynamic of his son and wasted no time giving him to the HMOF telling them that he never wanted to see Oikawa again.

 “I’m sorry I didn’t know….. Is there someone else you could call?” the alpha looked away in guilt

“No.” he didn’t know what else to say. No one he could trust had a phone, and even if they did they were back at the place Oikawa was trying to escape from.

Iwaizumi looked at him strangely. “Do you live nearby? I could drive you home if you want.”

“I don’t….” quickly trying to come up anything that didn’t make him sound like a complete freak, Oikawa said the first thing that popped in his mind. “I was on a car going……. somewhere and I had to go to the…. Uh…. The bathroom and they didn’t realize I was gone and they left me…..”  He smiled praying his excuse sounded at least a little believable.

“Uh-hu…. How did they not know you went to the bathroom? How did you get so beat up? And on top of that why did you say someone was after you?” Iwaizumi asked eyebrow raised and totally not believing a word that left Oikawa’s lips.

“I had to go so bad I jumped out the window?” He mentally slapped himself at how cringey that sounded. “Look I’m sorry but I can’t tell you…..”

“Why not?” the alphas hazel eyes seemed to pry into Oikawa making the omega shift nervously.

Looking away he replied with a quiet, “I just can’t so please drop it.”

Changing the topic Iwaizumi said, “At least tell me if you have someplace to stay, because I would feel like an asshole if I just kicked on the curb now…”

“I- I don’t want to intrude….” Why were his cheeks heating up!?!?

“You won’t be….” Iwaizumi muttered quietly

“Alright then…. If you don’t mind….” The awkwardness was suffocating but he didn’t know what else to do, because honestly he was too scared of going back outside and running the risk of being caught by his captures again. And quite frankly Oikawa liked the smell of this place, it was warm and made him feel safe; a feeling very rare to the omega.

“Okay then um... You can sleep here there’s a couch in the other room I can sleep on that….Oh, and if you want to use the shower or anything the bathroom is just in the next room.”

“Th-thank you, I will..”

With a quick nod Iwaizumi fled the bedroom not wasting a single second. Oikawa looked around again and crawled over to the bed pulling himself up onto the plush mattress once more and curled up under the soft blankets. His beat up body relaxed, he could feel the tension in his muscles loosening. Somewhere in the back of his mind his rationality was screaming for him to get out of this place and not trust Iwaizumi, after all he was an alpha. Oikawa had been told his whole life that alphas could not be trusted. But he could bring himself to move. A part of him was dying to trust anyone, to not be so alone. And he just felt so warm. He didn’t want to leave no matter how dangerous this was.

He took a shaky breath and wiped away a stray tear cursing himself for being so weak. Tightly closing his eyes he willed himself to sleep. It didn’t take too long considering he was still very tried even after just having woken up. He relaxed and the world faded away into dreams of happier times spent with the people he loved.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting out of that room had felt like a breath of air to a drowning man for Iwaizumi. Awkward didn’t even come close to describing that situation. His new “guest” was obviously paranoid and it made the alpha a whole new level of nervous. Not to mention when he looked into those scared brown eyes something inside of him wanted to rush over and comfort the other. Tell him that he would never let anything hurt him and that he was safe with Iwaizumi.

 Leaning on the closed door of his room, Iwa took a shaky breath and ran a hand through his spiky black hair. With a sigh he went and tried to find something to make sleeping on the couch a little more comfortable.

The loot of his search was the pillows that were already on the couch in the first place and a Godzilla blanket his best friend Matsukawa had bought him for a birthday long since passed. Arranging the pillows Iwaizumi turned off the lights and laid on the couch pulling the blanket and far as it would go. It only reached to about his hips, but it was still much better than going back into his room to retrieve another one.

He rested his right arm on his forehead and the other on his stomach, sighing deeply for what seemed like the millionth time that night Iwaizumi was forced to think about why exactly he had agreed to let this random stranger sleep at his house, and in his bed no less. He didn’t even know the guy’s name! What if he woke up the next morning and found that he had been robbed of everything? There wasn’t much to rob but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be pissed as hell to find it all gone. Or what if he never woke up again? Maybe the man sleeping in his bed was a serial killer and Iwa was going to be his next victim. Furrowing his brow Iwa tried to think if he saw anything about recent murders in the news, or if he was going to be the first.

In a way though, this was kind of Iwa’s fault, he did after all bring the man to his apartment and not straight to the hospital. It was a dumb choice, but Iwa strangely enough, he didn’t regret it. He remembered how frightened, beat up and trembling the stranger was begging the alpha to not let them catch him, whatever that meant. But even so, Iwa just could not turn a blind eye to the man. Something inside of him, almost like his very core was dead set on protecting him from the moment he laid eyes on the beta. So he guessed that if he did wake up robbed, or didn’t wake up at all, at least he would have no regrets.

Rolling onto his side Iwa closed his eyes and tried to let sleep claim him. For some strange reason falling asleep wasn’t as difficult as he imagined it would be, it felt like, somehow, he was complete. That knowing the stranger in his room was safe somehow made him nod off much quicker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay kuroo and Bokuto finally make their appearance! Also I swear Tsuki's not going to be passed out for much longer, (I just seriously have a weakness to Kuroo carrying Tsuki around ^///^) thank you all my fabulous readers!!! PLEASE comment they really keep me motivated to write! (they're also SUPER fun to read) I hope you liked it and thank you again! XD


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um............................. shit happens...read and find out (~‾⌣‾)~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful readers!!! XD it didn't take me three weeks to update (aren't you proud of my lazy ass self) I know this fic has probably completely fluff starved you guys so I tired to write some of the cute stuff at the end of this chapter. Anyway hope you like it, enjoy! XD

To say Akaashi was frightened would be stating the obvious.

When the two alphas first came into his cell and began to help Tsuki he could help but feel a little relieved that he wasn’t going to have to watch his friend slowly die of a head injury. On top of that Akaashi, strangely enough, felt almost a pull toward the white haired alpha Bokuto. It was as if something in his heart swooped at the thought of being with this man. Akaashi thought maybe it was just because he was the first alpha that had ever helped and had been kind to him. The way his golden eyes sparkled with worry when the omega had whimpered in pain silently asking if he was alright, the omega had felt his heart begin to beat rapidly. But now his heart was pounding for a whole different reason.

When he had seen that the two alphas were armed with guns and who knows what else they could be hiding, he wasn’t really all that frightened, after all most of the guards did carry weapons. Not that they needed it, they could easily alpha command the omegas and there wouldn’t be anything any of them could do about it. But when Kuroo had told them that they weren’t with the HMOF and that they were being abducted Akaashi’s heart began to fill with fear and dread.

“Who are you then?” Maki’s quiet nervous voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“We’re sort of like the black market, except we specialize in omega auctioning.” Kuroo said breaking eye contact with Maki as he looked at the road in front of him.

Nervously Akaashi asked, “Is that were your taking us than, to the black market?”

 “Sorry but yeah...”

“Please don’t do this!!” Akaashi felt like crying all over again, he was terrified. He had heard stories about the omega black market and none of them were pretty. They supposedly kept omegas in cage suspended above the ground feeding them only when they did something “good.” They were not permitted to do anything but please their master ; if they didn’t succeed at that job the omega would be brutally punished, or killed.

“You Mother Fuckers!” Maki shouted out growling angrily glaring at the two alphas safely sitting behind the metal bars that separated the back seats from the front.

“Please don’t do this!! Bokuto _please_!” Akaashi had no idea why he was begging to Bokuto but something inside him trusted the white haired alpha.

Bokuto refused to look in the rear view mirror and make eye contact with the omega that was now letting out distressed pheromones. He kept his eyes cast downward in shame; or what Akaashi prayed was shame.

The sudden commotion was cut short as Tsukishima whimpered out a groan of pain. The younger omega slowly blinked open his eyes and looked around in confusion.

“Tsuki!” Maki cried, “How do you feel? Are you alright?”

Tsuki groaned again before muttering out a weak, “I feel like shit……. Where are we?”

He slowly sat up pressing the palm of his hand against his forehead face scrunching up in discomfort.

“What happened…” His eyes widened as his memories came back to him, “Where’s Oikawa?”

Maki looked away, “They took him…..”

“Maybe it’s better that they did.” Akaashi said weakly still looking in the mirror in vain hope that Bokuto would look into his eyes and turn the car around.

“Why? What’s happening?” Tsuki looked around again, eyes landing on the two alphas in the front seats “Who are you guys?”

“They are two piece of shit alphas that are taking us to be sold off in the black market.” Maki hissed out a growl tearing its way out of his throat.

“What?!”

“You heard him kid. We’re two shitty alphas taking you to the black market. The name’s Kuroo and he’s Bokuto.” Kuroo said nonchalantly keeping his eyes on the road ahead of them.

“What happened while I was passed out?” Tsuki exclaimed his voice laced with both shock and confusion.

Maki explained everything that had happened leading up to that point. When he was finished Tsuki was growling softly.

“Take us back to the HMOF assholes…”

Kuroo just sighed, “I truly am sorry but no can do.”

“Like hell you can’t! The truth is you won’t. Or are you so stupid that your one brain cell can’t figure out how to turn a car around and take us back.” Tsuki snapped back bitterly.

Kuroo smirked, “Actually my one brain cell is telling me that I can’t.”

Tsuki growled a little louder this time. Akaashi put a hand on the younger omega’s shoulder successfully shutting him up.

“Why are you doing this?” Akaashi asked weakly. Although deep down he was pretty sure he knew the answer. Alpha and beta saw omegas like property, things you could throw away when you got tired of. Surprisingly silence was the only answer they received.

None of them said anything after that, only the sound of the motor gently humming could be heard.

 After what felt like a couple of hours Maki broke the quiet.

“I have to pee.”

“Can’t you hold it?” Kuroo said, his voice sounding a little irritated.

“I have been for hours. So give me a little credit. Just stop at the next gas station no big deal.”

Kuroo snickered, “I’m not _that_ dumb you know. Honestly, is the ‘going to the bathroom’ trick really the best you could come up with in the hours we’ve been driving?”

“It’s not a trick I really gotta go.” Maki’s face held no humor. “Unless you want me to go right here in your car, I’m sure the aroma would be great for the rest of the drive.”

“Don’t you dare piss in my car. I had to buy this baby out of my own wallet so don’t even think about it.” Kuroo snapped

It was a little funny to Akaashi how offended the alpha sounded at the thought.

“Then stop at the next gas station and we won’t have a problem.”

“I’m just going to pull over and you’re going in the forest.”

“I’m not going to pee in a bush asshole. I still have my dignity you know.”

Getting a little irritated Kuroo snapped, “Then how would peeing in my car destroy your dignity less than pissing in a fucking bush?”

“I would be inside, and that’s what matters. Your car or the gas station, your choice.”

“I could alpha command you to go in the bus.”

“Not if I go right here right now, before you even get the chance to alpha command me.”

Kuroo growled and Bokuto looked like he wanted to burst out laughing.

“Something funny Bokuto?” Kuroo growled glaring murderously at the other alpha.

Bokuto’s face went slack. “Nope, nothing at all.”

Down the road the lights of an old rusty gas station called Shelly’s shone brightly. Kuroo sighed as he pulled into the lot.

“If you all have to go, you’re going one at a time. I don’t want one of you escaping on us.” He parked the car and looked at Bokuto. “Go with him and don’t let him out of your sight.” The alpha sighed.

Bokuto glared at Kuroo before getting out of the car and opening the door for the omega. Maki climbed out and began to walk toward the station; the alpha closed the door behind him.

Bokuto was so close Maki could practically feel his breath against his skin. They walked silently into Shelly’s, inside was an alpha about the same age as Maki standing at the cash register smiling kindly. He had curly black hair, half closed eyes and thick eyebrows.

 “Hello welcome.” he said excited at the sight of customers.

“Hi!” Maki casually strolled over to the register leaning against it and looking at all the candy in the glass case. “Oh now that looks good!” He said happily. Unknowingly to bokuto he slowly and carefully grabbed one of the complimentary pens that had been lying on the counter; hiding it in his sleeve. Bokuto walked over and grabbed Maki by the arm dragging him to the bathroom.

“Go. We’re not here to look at candy.”

“Okay, okay someone is grouchy. Are you sure you don’t need to go too?” Maki said smiling at the alpha sweetly.

Growling Bokuto shoved him into one of the nearest stalls.  Maki closed and locked the door he looked around for anything he could use. He could see Bokuto’s feet outside the stall standing, and blocking the door.

Maki began humming and tapping his foot to cover the sound of the pen clicking open. Carefully eyes never leaving the door he began to write on his hand.

It was true that most omegas in the HMOF were completely illiterate but not all. Maki was one of the few people there that had not been at the facility his whole life.

When he had been born his alpha mother had tried to hide her pup from the world, locking him away in an old house hidden far from the city. It was there she taught him the bare basics of writing Japanese characters. Sadly when he turned six an omega hunter had found his little house and took him away. He hadn’t seen his mother since. It would be a lie to say he didn’t miss her, even if he could barely remember her. But sometimes he could see a ghost of a warm smile or the unforgettable feeling of being loved. Sometimes he would wonder if she still remembered him.

As the pen slid against his hand he tried his absolute hardest to remember the correct symbols. Sometimes, when he was at the HMOF he would practice the few characters he could remember in the dust in the back of the cage. He had tried to show some of the other omega but found he wasn’t a very good teacher, and the few omega that actually listened didn’t learn much.

 He capped the pen shut; finally finished, praying that he was right, and after using the bathroom -he wasn’t completely lying when he had said he had to go- Maki opened the door smiling at Bokuto.

He washed his hands carefully avoiding the ink, and walked out of the bathroom skipping over to the register before Bokuto could stop him. He grabbed a purple chap stick sitting next to the cash register and held it out showing the boy at the desk.

“How much is this sir?”

The man’s eyes widened as he saw the message written on the omega’s hand.

_Cal police, now!_

He looked up at Maki shakily; the omega discreetly pressed a finger to his lips and gave the man the most desperate look he could muster. Honestly it wasn’t that hard, he was the most desperate he had been in forever.

“It’s one dollar and fifty cents, sir!” under the table he had his phone out messaging the police. “Can I show you a sale we have going on right now!” He walked around the counter and lead Maki over to a shelf full of cheap junk food; Hiding his phone behind a note book that had been sitting on the counter.

Bokuto walked over and grabbed Maki’s arm. “Sorry we got to go thank you for letting us use your bathroom.”

“Please, I insist!” Without waiting for a response, the man, whose name was apparently Matsukawa, began to name everything on the shelf including the normal and sale price. Maki internally applauded this guy’s acting skills.

“We seriously have to get going but thank yo-“ Bokuto was cut off as Maki grabbed a small cake from the shelf.

“What’s this one?”

Matsukawa broke into a long speech of the health benefits of eating a _cliff bar;_ talking louder every time Bokuto would try to say something.

Finally giving up Bokuto took out his phone, texting Kuroo angrily.

From outside they heard the sound of the other alpha banging on the horn.

“We have to go. Thank you.” Bokuto once again grabbed Maki’s arm and began to drag him to the door.

The sound of a police siren began started to get louder and louder. Realization came to the alpha, his eyes widening in shock.

“You little shit!”

Maki smiled at him, “Not a very good at guarding are you now Bokuto?”   

The alpha growled furiously, shivers ran down Maki’s back as he fought the urge to submit desperately. From outside Kuroo began to bang on the horn non-stop.

Bokuto began to yank at the omega’s arm using his strength to drag him outside. Maki dug his heels in the ground and pulled back as hard as he could clawing at the alpha’s fingers.

Matsukawa got in front of the two, smiling sweetly he said, “I don’t think he really wants to go with you.”

 Bokuto growled and without waiting another second, the guy decked Bokuto, hard. The alpha’s head snapped to the side and a deep low growl torn its way out of his throat.

“That was a really bad idea.” He growled. His golden eyes got dark as he let out a wave of very pissed alpha pheromones.

This time Maki couldn’t help himself from sitting down and baring his neck, a small whimper escaping at the involuntary action.      

The register guy wasted a second glancing at Maki in surprise before puffing his chest and letting out angry pheromones of his own.

“Actually, it felt kinda good.” He said smile turning dark.

The sirens were getting louder and Kuroo’s horn banging was getting more frantic. Bokuto’s eyes shot to the glass door, Kuroo was waving madly for him to hurry up. Bokuto took a step back uncertain on what to do, if he left they wouldn’t have to worry about cops but then he would have to leave the omega, If he did stay they might as well kiss freedom good bye and live the rest of their lives in jail but he would have at least tried to get the omega.

Deciding for him, Kuroo stuck his head out the window and shouted, “Just leave him! Hurry the Fuck up!!”

Bokuto’s inner alpha growled at him for backing down from this fight, especially since there was an omega near, but he ignored the feeling and bolted out the door and into the car. Before he could even close the car door Kuroo was speeding away shooting down the road, and flying around the nearest turn.   

Maki felt sick, he couldn’t move it felt like some invisible force was dragging him down, keeping him from going after his friends. This wasn’t supposed to have happened, the police were supposed to arrive and save all of them not just him. He tried to move again whimpering at the pain it caused him.

Register guy bent down carefully putting a hand on the omega’s shoulder. Maki tried desperately not too, but he didn’t have the power or energy to stop the tears that began to stream down his face. Slowly the alpha wrapped his arms around Maki letting out a wave of calming pheromones, his alpha side attempting to calm the distressed omega.

As much as he wanted too Maki couldn’t pull away. He buried his face in the alpha’s chest and allowed his tears to fall.

 

Iwaizumi blinked awake groaning at the light streaming in through the window and shining directly onto his face. The alpha rolled over forgetting he was currently on the couch, feeling the couch roll out from under him, he flailed in a vain attempt to catch himself before hitting the wooden floor with an ungraceful thump, dragging the pillows and his blanket to the floor with him. On the ground Iwa groaned again, this time in pain before pushing himself up into a sitting position. He looked around in confusion taking a moment to remember the events of last night.

If he had been tired he certainly wasn’t now. Shooting to his feet Iwa looked around checking if anything noticeable had been stolen; there didn’t appear to be any difference, not that it was much consolation. Hazel eyes landed on a small desk clock and he sighed glaring at the 7:00 am flashing back at him in red letters.

_Damn it._ He thought bitterly to himself. The alpha had wanted to wake up earlier in case the beta was an early riser. Getting to his feet Iwa threw the blanket back onto the couch before tip toeing to his room.

As quietly as he could Iwa pushed the door a crack, and peered in ignoring his mind telling him he looked like an absolute creep with the completely unrealistic thought that you couldn’t be a creep in your own house.

Inside he was relieved to find the beta still curled up in his sheets breathing softly as he tightly clutched the alpha’s pillow.

Quietly he closed the door once more before making his way to the kitchen.

He pulled out a pan and cracked an egg deciding to make omelets. Covering his face he fought back the strange blush growing on his cheeks. With his hand he forcefully held down his smile. Slapping his cheeks he went back to the fridge to get more ingredients, ignoring the slight tug in his chest.

 

Oikawa blinked awake at two amazing smells filling his nose. He sat up sniffing the air, aside from the comfortable scent of the alpha the smell of freshly cooked eggs invaded his senses. Oikawa held back a purr as he pushed his face into the pillow currently wrapped securely in his arms. He felt great, not only was his body in a lot less pain than it had been but the feeling of safety had yet to vanish.

Sliding off the bed the omega walked quietly to the door gently tugging it open. He slipped into the hall and walked over to the kitchen. There the alpha, Iwaizumi if he could remember correctly, stood cutting up mushrooms as an omelet sizzled in the frying pan. Light from the sun shone in illuminating the room in the pale gold of the rising sun.

Oikawa tried to ignore the way the alpha looked absolutely amazing standing in his tight white tang top and low cut jeans, providing the omega with an all but perfect view of the alpha’s toned muscular back and gorgeous ass. He mentally slapped himself with a reminder that this ~~beautiful~~ alpha was still an alpha and he couldn’t get to close.

Unsure of what to do Oikawa took another step closer and muttered out an awkward, “Good morning.”

Startled Iwaizumi brought the knife down hard almost cutting his finger off missing by a hair. He spun around quickly, “Hi- I mean good morning.”

Oikawa smirked and raised an eyebrow deciding to ignore the obvious fear in the alpha’s voice. It was kind of a nice change to be the one an alpha was nervous about.

“Thank you for letting me stay over.”

“Are you leaving?” Iwa asked sounding a little disappointed. “I mean it’s cool and all if you are but I kinda made breakfast. You don’t have to eat it…. I thought-’’

“Thank you, I would love to have breakfast.” Oikawa cut him off, smiling sweetly.

“c-cool, then I’ll just finish this.” Iwa turned around and began to violently cut the poor mushrooms into shreds.

“Can I help with anything?” Oikawa said getting close enough to look over the alpha’s broad shoulder; it was times like these he was grateful that he was taller than most other omegas.

Iwa began cutting faster not daring to acknowledge the very beautiful man peering over his shoulder.

“It’s fine just go wait at the table.” Iwa cursed his strained voice

Oikawa went to the table and sat down just as he had been instructed to do. After a few long tense seconds, the omega decided he could at least try to break the ice.

“Your bed is really comfortable.” He muttered not knowing what else to say.

“Yeah, it’s okay for being one of the cheapest mattresses out there.”

“Cheapest?! That amazing bed cannot be the cheapest.”

Iwa laughed a little before saying, “You make it sound like you sleep on a potato sack or something.”

That shut up Oikawa immediately. Quickly deciding to change the conversation he said, “That smells really good. It’s been forever since I’ve eaten omelet!” Or anything nice for that matter; the last time he could remember eating actual good food was when he and Maki stole the lunch box of a sleeping guard. His heart clenched at the memory of his friend.

“Thank you. Although it’s my mom that can _really_ make a good omelet.” 

Oikawa smiled softly, staring down at his hands clasped together in his lap.

Iwa looked up and saw the soft melancholy smile his guest was sporting. In an attempt to save the mood the alpha quickly severed the omelet and walked over to where the “beta” was sitting.

“Here,” He said smiling laying the plate in front of the other.

“Thank you.” His eyes met with the alpha’s and he smiled in pure gratitude.

Iwa gulped at the sight of this beautiful man. His brown shining eyes looking back at him with sincere gratitude, his so soft looking milky skin made him features seem almost angelic, and his fluffy brown hair (which Iwa really wanted to run his hands through) framed his slim face perfectly.

The alpha felt his blood rush down south. The ‘yup’ he replied with sounded more like a ‘yeep,’ but at the moment it didn’t matter; he practically slammed the plate onto the table before quickly excusing himself.

Iwa rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door. He took a deep shaky breath and slid down the door onto his ass. He ran a hand through his spiky black hair and growled at himself for being such a freak. After collecting himself enough Iwa pulled off the tile floor, he stomped over to the sink glaring at his sorry reflection in the mirror. Splashing some very cold water on his face he scolded himself jabbing an angry finger at the mirror.

“Now, listen here you piece of shit, out there is a man you DO NOT know. You don’t even know his name! So stop being so creepy and awkward! You’re acting like a fucking closet perv. Plus it’s not like he’s going to be staying very much longer. Just make it through breakfast, and he’ll be gone.”

The thought made him sad for some strange reason.

He took one last deep breath before exiting the safety of the bathroom.

“Sorry.” He muttered sitting down beside the ‘beta.’

Oikawa smirked, “You had to take a shit that badly iwa-chan?”

_What?_

“E-excuse me?” He said not believing what he just heard.

Oikawa held back a snicker. Bowing his head putting up a very believable show of submission he quickly said “Oh my, please forgive me. I spoke out of turn and was beyond rude.” Oikawa hid his smile quite proud at how believable his apologetic voice sounded.

_What the hell?_

“Oh, um.. It’s fine?” The alpha was beyond confused.

Changing the subject Oikawa said, “So I never actually told you my name.”

Blinking stupidly iwa nodded awkwardly trying to think if he had or hadn’t heard the ‘beta’ right.

“My name is Oikawa Tooru, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you Iwa-chan” He smiled and bowed happily.

“I-iwa-chan?” The alpha didn’t know what to say……. At all….

“Yeah Iwa-chan, Iwaizumi is too long and since you saved my life and I _did_ just spend the night in your bed then I figured we could drop the formalities. Is that alright?”

“I-I don’t’ thin-’’

“Okay great! Thanks! So Iwa-chan I was wondering if you weren’t busy if you could take me around town. Believe it or not I actually have never been in a city before and would totally _love_ it if you could give me the tour!” Oikawa smiled happily at the alpha eyes gleaming at the thought alone.

Iwa was dumbstruck. Was this really the same ‘beta’ that had been hurt, terrified, and timid man that he had found?

“It’s Saturday.” He said unhelpfully. Truth be told he didn’t even know why he had decided to share that critical bit of information.

“Oh that’s right! Great that means you’re off work and you can show me around! Thank you so much Iwa-chan! Let me go to the bathroom to freshen up a little before we go! I’ll be right back!” With that Oikawa was practically skipping off to the bathroom leaving _iwa-chan_ to sit wide eyed and completely shocked as his mind tried to wrap it’s self around what the fuck just happened.

He sat there unable to move in pure shock. After a very long while he finally snapped out of it. Shaking his head he jumped up and walked over to the bathroom door; he banged his fist against the wood.

“Um, Oikawa I’m very sorry but I really can’t-“

The door swung open and there stood Oikawa smiling happily, his chocolate brown eyes shining so mesmerizingly successfully shutting up the alpha.  Iwa’s eyes unconsciously ran up and down the ‘beta’s’ slim form.

He had obviously “freshened up” quite nicely. He fluffy brown hair had been combed to a side fringe parts of the soft looking hair tucked away behind delicate ears. His face was now free of the blood and grime showing off more of his smooth milky skin. Oikawa’s grimy bloody ~~white~~ gray kimono had been replaced with Iwa’s long-sleeved striped shirt that was much too big on his slim fit figure. Although the ‘beta’ was taller than him Iwa was still wider due to his muscles. This being the case the shirt hung low, cruelly showing off his collar bone and slim neck. Even the strange white collar he wore looked great with the outfit. His long legs and firm ass were mocking the alpha tucked nicely in a pair of Iwa’s skinny jeans. He was wearing a pair of sneakers that Iwaizumi recognized as the pair he had bought early that week.

Iwa was rendered speechless. The only words running through his already overly confused mind were, _Hot Fucking Damn_!

“Let’s go iwa-chan?”

Oikawa skipped over to the front door spinning around to wave the alpha over. His mind was currently out of order so Iwa grabbed his keys and robotically followed the omega out the door.

 

Walking through the city was surprisingly more fun than Iwa had anticipated it to be. The ‘beta’ got nervous easily staying close to Iwaizumi (something that strangely stroked the alpha’s ego _a lot_ )  but that didn’t stop Oikawa from practically throwing himself at the windows of shops, looking down into fountains, happily waving at random people on the street and pointing out every little thing.

It was a little annoying with the constant _Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan_ _look at this_ , or _Iwa-chaaannn Look at that!!_ But more than anything it made Iwa fill up with a weird giddy feeling; Oikawa’s excitement was starting to become contagious.

Half way through the trip Iwaizumi was smiling almost as much as Oikawa was. The alpha was dragged into a store full of summer clothes and sunglasses. Oikawa grabbed Iwa’s hand a motion that sent the alpha’s heart into what Iwa was starting to worry was the beginning of a heart attack. He was dragged over to a stand of sunglasses and stood stupidly as Oikawa plopped on a pair of huge white rimmed glasses onto the bridge of his nose. The ‘beta’ laughed that beautiful, amazing, wonderful laugh and commented about how Iwa looked like a fashionable mosquito, before grabbing another pair and putting it on himself.

“What do you think Iwa-chan?” He said triumphantly like he had won some kind of award.

Iwaizumi took one look at Oikawa and burst out laughing. The glasses were a hideous pair of green circular hippie glasses that barely covered the ‘beta’s’ big brown eyes.

“You look like a fly!!” Iwa said in between laughs

 Oikawa pouted and put the glasses back on the stand. “I liked them…”

Iwa snickered at the pouting ‘beta’ as he too put the white glasses back on the stand.

Apparently getting tired of the store Oikawa once more grabbed the alpha’s hand and dragged him down the street.

Seeing a frozen yogert place Iwa pulled the ‘beta’ to a stop.

“Hey, want to get a Froyo?” He asked still very aware at the warm hand clasped tightly with his own.

“What’s a Froyo Iwa-chan?” the brunet asked tilting his head slightly to the side.

Iwa smirked and pulled the omega to the store by the hand. “You’ll like it.”

Iwaizumi was right. Oikawa’s eyes lit up as he happily stuck the spoon full of birthday cake froyo in his mouth.

“WWWAAAA! This is amazing!”

Iwa snickered and gently chopped the top of the brunets head. His heart swooned at the discovery that Oikawa’s fluffy hair was in fact incredibly soft.

“Don’t be so loud trashykawa, people are trying to eat in peace.”

“Trashykawa?! Iwa-chan that’s so mean!! At least my nickname for you is cute!” He was pouting again.

Honestly the alpha was surprised, (and a little proud) that he didn’t have complete boner at how fast his heart was pumping blood.

“it’s really not.” Iwa muttered looking away and praying his face wasn’t as red as he felt.

He looked down and to his surprise found Oikawa looking down a red tint coloring his ears and neck.

_So much for not having a boner……_

“I had so much fun today Iwa-chan! Thank you.” Oikawa sounded sincere his soft smile making Iwa’s heart flutter.

The light of the setting sun basked Oikawa in a golden light making him seem like some angelic being.

_Wait setting sun?_

Iwa looked around noticing that it was already sundown. He had been having so much fun time had just slipped by.

The realization that Oikawa was going to leave affected him more than he thought it would.

“Surprisingly, I had fun too.” He smiled ruffling the omega’s hair.

Oikawa shot to his feet looking away.

“Y-yeah.”

Iwa stood, sticking out his hand.

“Well, than Trashykawa good luck getting wherever you are going.”

Oikawa felt his heart clench at the thought of leaving this alpha he swallowed back his tears with a smile. The omega clasped hands with Iwaizumi.

“Thank you Iwa-chan.” Where would he go? What would he do from now on? The omega swallowed the thought down bitterly.

Oikawa turned around before Iwa could see tears spilling from his eyes. He mentally cursed himself for already being so attached to this alpha, he angrily blamed his omega side.

Iwa watched as Oikawa began to disappear in the crowd of people.

Before he could stop himself, he sprinting toward Oikawa’s disappearing form. He shoved people out of the way, each step the brunet would take like another bullet to his heart.

He felt his hand fly out and grab Oikawa’s wrist. The other turned in fear, trying to pull his hand free until he saw who it was that was holding onto him.

Iwa looked down his face burning.

“um….. Do you have a place to stay while you’re in the city? B-because if you don’t….. I don’t know, the couch wasn’t that uncomfortable.”

“I-,” He didn’t finish his thought before Oikawa threw himself at the alpha wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s broad shoulders. “Thank you Iwa-chan.”

Iwa stumbled back, arms circling the ‘beta’s’ lean waist to keep them from falling. He had probably just made a really bad decision but he just couldn’t get over how right it felt to have this man near him. Something about him made his soul feel complete somehow. The alpha smiled.

Unknown to the embracing alpha and omega a woman stood watching them. She wore all white, her hair was pulled up into a tight bun and her black heels recently polished.

The woman pulled out a camera snapping a picture of the pair before pulling out her cell phone.

“Hello sir, this is Nao. Target confirmed, I have eyes on the omega now….. Yes sir I will take care of this immediately.”

She put her phone away and walked toward the alpha and omega that were beginning to disappear into the crowd.

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IWAOI FLUFF is so fucking fun to write!! I'm a little nervous that I'm making them move a little too fast but over all I'm super happy about how this chapter turned out. I know Kuroo and Bokuto seem like bottom of the bottom assholes right now but I swear they have their reasons for doing what they're doing. (I already wrote their backstories, but I'm not 100% sure what chapter it is going to show up in. It's coming soon though.) Also I know I said that there would be some KuroTsuki action in this chapter but everything I wrote destroyed the mood and honestly made things move WAY too fast, but I promise there will be fluff for both KuroTsuki and Bokuaka coming up. :) Last thing, my sister brought to my attention that you cannot text the police but for the sake of my story let's just say you can. (~‾▿‾)~ Anyway, as always thank you SO SO much for reading and please comment. Till next time my amazing readers! ଘ( ˊᵕˋ )ଓ


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to the group after Maki gets left at the gas station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo guys! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, (and if you don't do Christmas then i hope you had a wonderful day <3) sorry this chapter is a little late but there has been a ton going on. I've been really depressed because of shitty peeps at my school and really didn't have it in me to write or really do anything so this chapter was kinda written today. So i hope it's still fun to read... Good news is finales are finally over so i don't have to deal with that shit anymore, plus i'm on break rn at least some good things..... Tryin to stay positive am i right. Anyway just a warning there is mention of rape in this chapter, it's super brief and doesn't go into detail but it's still there. (thought you should know) Sorry for any mistakes, Please Enjoy it my beautiful readers! <3<3<3

When Maki and Bokuto had walked into that gas station Tsuki could honestly say without a shred of doubt, that he had _really_ bad feeling. He wondered if Akaashi felt it too, but was smart enough not to ask the other omega in front of Kuroo; so instead he tried to think about everything he could remember in the course of this trip.

He remembered the guard drugging and lifting Oikawa taking him away before Maki had been thrown into him. Then the horrible pain of his head cracking against the floor; he could still feel it now. He had passed out after that, his thoughts went black and he couldn’t see or hear anything, but he did remember feeling something. He had felt safe? Cradled somewhere warm, a place that smelled nice and relaxing, he had no idea what that place could be but at the moment he really missed it.

Kuroo sat in the front seat glaring at the door of the gas station, like if he wished hard enough Bokuto and Maki would hurry up.  Tsuki’s eyes scanned the car searching for- anything really. He felt so useless trapped behind the stupid bars that made it impossible for the omega to strangle either of the alpha’s from the back seat. His eyes landed on Akaashi. The other omega was tapping his finger of his non-injured hand anxiously, his expression hard with worry and fear looking out the window. 

Even though Tsuki was an omega he wasn’t good at the whole comforting thing so as reassuringly as he could he muttered an awkward, “It’ll be alright, Akaashi.”

Breaking out of his dazed stare the other omega turned to look at Tsuki, something like shock sparked in his eyes before smiling softly, “I’m the older one shouldn’t I be  one comforting you Tsuki?  But thank you.”

Tsuki crossed his arms and looked away, “Whatever.”

In front Kuroo let out a loud yawn and brought his arms up as far as the roof of the car would allow for a deep stretch. “Damn you friend takes forever to piss.”

Sighing at the silence Kuroo pulled out his phone and began to play a game. The sound track was happy and upbeat, completely contrasting with the tense atmosphere that currently filled the car. After a few extremely long seconds the ring of a notification had the alpha sitting up and growling to himself softly muttering something along the lines of, “I fuckin knew this would happen.”

Kuroo banged on the horn causing both omegas to jump in shock and the loud noise.

In the silence a distant whining noise filled the air.

“What’s that noise?” Akaashi asked turning to look out the back window.

Kuroo growled also apparently confused.

Tsuki heard it too the whining noise began to softly sounding in the distance began getting louder as each second wore on. 

“Sirens.” The alpha’s expression turned to one of horror and he began to slam his fist on the horn repeatedly, growling out curse words and threats if Bokuto didn’t get his ass moving.

Tsuki felt a smirk tug at his lips at the sight of the panicking alpha. _Good job Maki._ From the glass door of the station the omega could see Bokuto dragging a struggling Maki back to the car.  Before the other alpha even had the chance to make it out the door a man Tsuki had never seen before got in the way, a few words were exchanged, Maki sat down in submission seconds before the man swung at Bokuto hitting the alpha in the jaw.

If possible Kuroo began to hit the horn faster sticking his head out the window he screamed a desperate, “Just leave him, hurry the fuck up!” The sirens were getting louder, it seemed to Tsuki that not much longer they would be in police custody and going right back to the HMOF. AS much as he hated that place, it sure as hell beat getting sold at the black market.

His hopes were smashed as bokuto practically flew into the car, Kuroo wasted to time slamming his foot on the gas speeding out of the gas station and around the nearest turn.

Both Tsuki and Akaashi had to grab the grip above the window to keep from smashing into each other; Tsuki vaguely wondered if he was going to pass out again from the pulsating pain in his head. Another _extremely_ sharp turn and they missed hitting a tree by inches. Akaashi yelped as his body hit the car door, and Bokuto let out a desperate, “Kuroo! Slow Down!”

Kuroo did “slow down” he swerved to the side of the road slamming his foot on the breaks, the car lurched, both the omegas groaned as they slammed into the front seats. Bokuto had one hand on the glove compartment and the other holding the handle on the door to keep himself from flying out the window.

Kuroo turned to Bokuto and growled, a bit of his teeth showing and _very_ pissed alpha pheromones filling the car. Tsuki held his breath fighting down the urge to submit, every instinct he had telling him calm the angry alpha.

“Get out of the car.” Kuroo snapped at Bokuto before opening the door, getting out and slamming it shut. Bokuto sighed before joining the other alpha. When the source of the pheromones went away Tsuki found himself breathing again, he heard Akaashi whimper the other omega was cradling his injured hand that had inevitably been hit against something in the drive.

“Akaashi are you alright?” Tsuki asked softly  

Akaashi nodded but it was pretty obvious from the tears threatening to leak from his eyes that he was not “alright.” Tsuki tried as best he could to replace the scent of anger with his own calming scent. He really did suck at this whole comforting thing.

Looking out the  window he saw Kuroo yelling at Bokuto, the other alpha just standing there occasionally snapping something back but mostly not doing anything, just taking whatever Kuroo said.

After a long while both alphas got back into the car. They both noticeably stiffened at the scent of calming and hurt omega pheromones.

“Are you two alright?” Kuroo asked gently

“Not really, but you can say we are, wouldn’t want a low price for a couple of hurt omegas when you sell us off now would you? Then again don’t you alphas get a kick beating us and watching us suffer? Isn’t the smell of a distressed omega just wonderful to experience?”Tsuki all but growled, Akaashi was really trembling now, probably in fear,  or maybe Tsuki’s calming pheromones had been helping him relax but now that they were replace by both angry alpha and omega scent he had gone back to panicking.

“Do not say that. I can take all the name calling and other shit you can dish out Tsukishima but do not under any circumstances say I like the smell of a distressed omega.” Kuroo was serious each word dripping with malice but at the same time he sounded almost sad.

“Is that so? Then why are you doing this?” Tsuki snapped back, his voice sounding weak and tired.

No reply came and Kuroo drove the car back onto the road driving away from the direction of the gas station and Maki.

Tsuki looked out the window silently, he could smell Akaashi’s distressed and scared pheromones. The younger omega wondered if he too smelled the same.

After driving for a long while in complete silence the car began to sputter and slow down.

“No. No. No! Don’t this to me baby! Just hold on until we get to the next gas station and I can fill your tank.”

Kuroo’s begging didn’t work because the car stopped moving; they were stranded in the middle of who knows where, trees surrounding them for as far as the eye can see. The forest was dense enough that it was impossible to see through the think line of trees, and the sun had already begun to set.

“Fuck!” Kuroo slammed his hands on the steering wheel, before resting them on the top of the wheel laying his forehead on his hands.

Letting out a deep breath the alpha turned to Bokuto.

“Any idea where we are?”

“Sorry Kuroo, not a clue.”

“Fabulous.”

Sighing again he pulled the key from the ignition, “Well no use saying in here. We might as well see if we can find a place to stay. I think I saw an inn a couple miles back.”

“Stay and eat. I’m starving!” Bokuto placed a hand on his empty stomach.

“Um… Excuse me, but are you going to leave us here?” Akaashi asked quietly.

Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other before breaking out in a fit of laughter.

“Sorry no can do. You’ll be coming with us. Good news is you each get your own personal escort to the inn. And this time we’ll do a really good job of watching you. Right Bokuto?” Kuroo said smiling at the other alpha. His eyes seemed to be screaming _if you fuck this up, I will fuck you up. Am I clear?_

“Yeah, yeah I get it. I won’t mess up again Kuroo.” Bokuto mumbled getting out of the car.

Kuroo got out as well and opened the door for Tsuki.

The young omega look directly in front of him and crossed his arms, “Actually, I think I’ll be just fine waiting right here. But thank you for your concern.” 

Kuroo’s laugh held no humor. The alpha reached into the car and dragged the omega out.

“Sorry but I wasn’t asking.”

“I won’t walk.” The omega said defiantly, glaring at the alpha.

“Then I’ll carry you, either way you’re coming. So what’ll it be? Walk, or get carried like some little princess?”

Tsuki growled, “I’ll walk.”

Kuroo kept his hand firmly wrapped around the omega’s arm.

“I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

Tsuki growled again and tried to pull free; the alpha ignored him and tightened his grip.

Tsuki wondered why Kuroo hadn’t just alpha commanded him to obey? Not that he was complaining, it just came as a surprise.

Akaashi followed his lead and got out of the car letting Bokuto grab his arm and begin to walk him down the road; with _much_ less struggle.

Akaashi would have enjoyed the walk if he wasn’t being held captive and being lead to his delayed death.

The night was nice. The kind were it was chilly enough for a light jacket but not cold enough for a coat. Trees swayed as a gentle wind blew, and the sky was gorgeous. Oikawa would have appreciated this sky, away from the light of the HMOF and the distant city making the stars glow brightly in uncountable bunches. Moon light illuminated the road that never seemed to end.

They had been walking for hours and Akaashi would be lying if he said his feet weren’t starting to hurt. Next to him Bokuto kept a hand on his shoulder in case he tried to run off.  Akaashi had to admit that it was a little comforting to feel the warmth of the alpha’s hand, and his soothing scent that strangely made Akaashi forget that he was being lead to the  black market. Kuroo and Tsuki walked up ahead their constant bickering inaudible.

It didn’t make any sense but Akaashi felt almost content; having to constantly remind himself why they were headed toward this inn and where they would be going when they got the gas. It was hard not to feel content though, his hand had stopped hurting, the night was so pretty and Bokuto’s scent was just so calming.

“So…. What’s your favorite color?” Bokuto asked dragging the omega out of his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, what?” Akaashi blinked  a few time staring at the alpha with a strange look.

“I figured we could talk, you know to get our minds off our aching feet.”

_Among other things,_ the omega thought bitterly. But then again, the alpha did have a point, might as well do something.

“I guess it would be Navy Blue…..” Akaashi said awkwardly.

“Nice, that’s a really pretty color.”

“Yeah…..”

“What’s your favorite animal?” bokuto asked smiling.

The smile made Akaashi’s heart flutter a little. The omega laughed through his nose at the question.

He thought for a bit before making up his mind, “I suppose it would have to be owls.”

Owls had always calmed the omega, on restless nights back at the HMOF the sound of the birds nesting out the window filling the darkness of his cell with their soothing calls relaxed him, sometimes even lulling him to sleep.

As soon as the words left his mouth the alpha squeezed his shoulder letting out an excited.

“Holy Shit! Seriously?! I LOVE owls!!!”

Akaashi caught himself smiling softly as the alpha ranted about the wonders of owls; quickly he forced his expression back to neutral before Bokuto could notice.

Up ahead both Kuroo and Tsuki yelled out a simultaneous, “Finally!!”

The lights of a small inn glowed a soft yellow breaking through the darkness of the trees.

Akaashi had never been more excited as he was then the find a sign of any other human life. As much as he had enjoyed the walk his feet hurt and he was seriously tired.

They all practically ran into the inn. The inside was warm and comforting, the glow of a fire in an old brick fireplace illuminated the inn in a gold hue, there were some stairs leading up to the room and a small desk next to them.

An old beta woman stood at the desk smiling at the group.

“Welcome to our inn, what can I do for you?”

Kuroo turned to Bokuto and whispered, “What should we do? We can’t leave the omega together in their own room.” 

The other alpha just shrugged.

Kuroo sighed before going up to the counter, “We’ll have two rooms please. Two beds in each room.”

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry honey but we only have two rooms with marriage beds left. Business had been booming with the festival coming up and all.”

Kuroo groaned, “Your absolutely sure there are no other rooms?”

The old beta shook her head smiling sadly.

“Fine, we’ll take the rooms…. But if you don’t mind me asking, what festival? We are literally in the middle of the forest.”

The old woman chuckled before handing the alpha a flyer, “Festival of the fall, there’s a village not too far from here that does amazing dances. It’s gotten really popular; you should go check it out! It starts tomorrow, there’s even a bus that comes and picks up tourists such as yourselves.”

“Oh, we’re not tourists, our car ran out of gas and your inn was our saving grace, otherwise I don’t know what we would have done!” Kuroo said smiling laughing a little along with the old woman.

It was a shock to both omegas how sociable and friendly the alpha was, considering his occupation.

“I was wondering how it was that you all where way out here, and didn’t know about the festival.” The old woman said smiling before grabbing two pairs of key, “Here are the keys to your room. Tomorrow why don’t you come and talk to me, I can call my grandson to drop off some gas for your car.”

“Thank you so much ma’am, we truly are indebted to you.”

“Now now none of that go get some rest, you all look so tired!”

Kuroo smiled and waved one last time before joining the two omegas and the other alpha.

His smile fell, “They only have two rooms with marriage beds each, so we’re going to have to share.”

“What’s the plan?” Bokuto said softly to the other alpha.

“You share with Akaashi and I guess I’ll share with Tsuki.”

“What? No! I am not going to share a room with you! _Especially_ not a bed!” Tsuki blurted out, his voice a little panicked.

Honestly Akaashi was a little nervous too. After all, his entire life people had told him that once an alpha takes an omega to bed, well, they wouldn’t do much sleeping.

Kuroo ran a hand through his hair looking at the omega tiredly. “I understand why you’re nervous but I swear on my life, we will not do anything to hurt you both.”

“Do you honestly think we’d believe you for a second?!” Tsuki was starting to let out distressed pheromones. Akaashi was a little shocked that Tsuki was showing so much emotion; usually the younger omega was very stoic.

Without wasting a second Kuroo’s hand shot out and covered the blond omega’s scent glands looking around worriedly.

“Tsukishima you have to calm down. For your own sake, don’t let other people to know you’re an omega.”

“Is that a threat?” Tsuki slapped Kuroo’s hand away, his scent freely wafting out; angrier now than distressed.

A man that had been sitting in the back of the inn caught whiff of the scent and stood up eyes wide, “There’s an omega.”

Kuroo flew into action pulling Tsuki into his arms, the omega made a shocked noise as the alpha shoved his face into the omega’s scent glands covering Tsuki’s scent with his own. The omega whimpered at the scent marking, knees buckling forcing him to lean on Kuroo for support.

Nervously Akaashi unconsciously grabbed Bokuto’s shirt, covering his own glands as best he could with his bandaged hand. The white haired alpha blinked in surprise before letting out a scent of his own enveloping the ebony omega successfully calming him.

The man that had stood up looked around in confusion to why the delicious scent of an omega had disappeared. His eyes landed on the group and he began to walk over sniffing the air experimentally.

“Did you smell that? I smelled an omega.” The man, obviously another alpha, asked eyeing Tsuki and Akaashi sensing their discomfort.

Keeping his arms around the omega’s lean waist Kuroo lifted his head from Tsuki’s neck and smirked. “I’m sorry, did you say omega?” When the man nodded Kuroo let out a hearty laugh. “Sorry to say buddy but you should get your nose checked. Omegas are rare, only powerful people like kings can get their hands on something so precious. I seriously doubt you’ll find one out here in the middle of nowhere. But if you do find one call me I’d love to see it!”

The man glared at Kuroo before stalking off, muttering something about he knew what he smelt.

Letting out a breath Kuroo glared at Tsuki, “I told you that was dangerous.”

No reply came from the omega, his face was completely red, body still leaning on the alpha’s to help him stay upright.

Sighing Kuroo asked more gently, “You’ve never been scented before have you?”

Tsuki looked away not meeting the alpha’s eyes, much too proud to actually supply an answer.

“Can you walk?”

Tsuki nodded before stepping out of the alpha’s arms, looking away to hide his blush.

Akaashi blinked out of his trance before noticing his firm grip on Bokuto’s shirt, he quickly let go as if he had been burned. A blush creeped onto his cheeks, mentally slapping himself Akaashi reminded his rapidly beating heart that this alpha was going to sell him at the black market, and that it needed to calm to fuck down.

Bokuto sucked in a breath, “We should probably go to bed.”

Akaashi just nodded much too embarrassed to look the alpha in the eye. Kuroo tossed Bokuto the key to their room before grabbing Tsuki by the arm once more. “G’night man.” He said before walking up the stairs and into his own room, dragging the flustered blond with him.

Once they were gone Bokuto gently grabbed Akaashi’s wrist, “come on.” He led the omega up the stairs and into the room. Akaashi’s dark eyes landed on the bed, it was much bigger than what he had been originally imagining but at the same time not big enough. The worries of sleeping with the alpha only now seemed real.

_Shit._ His mind uselessly told him again and again. Bokuto locked the door; he went over to the bed and pulled off his shoes and shirt. Akaashi stopped breathing at the sight of the alpha’s ripped muscular back, scars covered his skin making Bokuto seem much more, _alpha._ The omega purred.

Bokuto looked up in shock eyes widening. Akaashi slapped a hand over his mouth, face now a deep red.

“I-I- bathroom.” With that the omega bolted across the room and into the restroom slamming the door shut and locking himself inside.

He whimpered, _damn it why did he just purr_. Almost half an hour later of pep talks, pacing and grumbling the omega ventured out into the room.

Bokuto was sitting on the bed reading something on his phone; he looked up when he saw the omega walk in. Setting his phone on the table he smiled sheepishly at Akaashi his cheeks dusted with a faint pink.

“So….Which side of the bed do you normally sleep on?”

 Akaashi didn’t bother telling him that he never had actually slept on a bed before.

“I really don’t care.” Muttered the embarrassed omega shuffling to the bed awkwardly.

“Okay I’ll sleep on this side, since I’m already here…..”

“Good plan.”

_Good plan? **Good Plan**? _ Akaashi really couldn’t be more awkward if he tried.

Bokuto got in the bed pulling up the covered to his waist turning so his ~~glorious~~ back was facing the omega. Slowly and nervously Akaashi crawled in next to him.

Shockingly after a few seconds Akaashi was having trouble keeping his eyes open. The bed was hundreds of time more comfortable then his itchy mat back at the HMOF, but most of all he could feel the alpha’s warmth, and could smell the peaceful comforting smell that sent him into darkness much sooner than he would have liked. He couldn’t help it though; it all just felt so _right._

 

Tsuki was mentally panicking. He had **_scent marked_** him! An _alpha_ had scent marked _him_! When the alpha had first told him that he was going to have to sleep in the same bed as him he was scared. Tsuki really didn’t want to be the stereotypical omega that slept with an alpha he had only known for a day and was already expecting pups. Although it wasn’t much of a stereotype, it was the normal expected thing for omega to do; which made Tsuki want to do it even less.

So it made sense that he was nervous. Then when Kuroo had covered his scent glands so casually threatening him not to let out pheromones, it had pissed him off. Big time. Of course he did what any sensible person would do, the exact opposite; he let out pheromones.

His little act of denial went downhill real fast, as his scent attracted another alpha that had been sitting in the back of the inn. The guy didn’t look friendly in the slightest and Tsuki wondered if he should motion to Akaashi and just risk it trying their luck to run out of the inn. Before his plan could take affect Kuroo had pulled him into his ~~strong~~ arms and marked him. As much as Tsuki hated to admit it, the sensation was amazing. The alpha’s warm body was strong and muscular, making the omega feel protected, and he smelled so nice. It went beyond comforting as that safe, calming scent replaced his own, claiming him and turning his body to mush.  Tsuki wasn’t small in any standards but at that moment he _felt_ small and vulnerable, like he was giving everything he had to this messy haired alpha. 

His knees had buckled and he was forced to cling to Kuroo to keep from collapsing. The omega couldn’t even register what the alpha was saying only snapping out of it when Kuroo rubbed his back gently asking if he had ever been scented before and if he could still walk.

It was almost painful to break away from the alpha’s hold, but he managed putting on a straight face mentally begging his blood to stop b-lining to his face.

In another act of cruelty Kuroo had grabbed his hand and dragged him off toward their rented room. Tsuki’s inner omega purred happily at the thought of sharing a bed with this alpha.

Walking into the room Kuroo let go of his hand and Tsuki bit his lip to keep from whining.

The bed head kicked off his shoes and flopped onto the bed sighing, obviously exhausted.

Noticing the omega staring at him the alpha smirked, “like what you see?”

_Yes._ “Actually I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so ugly.” He said with a straight face making his way to the bathroom on the other side of the room.

Kuroo rolled onto his back and slapped his hands over his heart, whining out an annoying “Ouch! After we scent marked so-” The rest of his comment had been cut off as Tsuki slammed shut the bathroom door. 

The omega splashed some water on his face and tried to clean off some of the dirt and blood from his face and neck cautiously avoiding his black collar not wanting it to get wet. He ran his fingers through his blond curls and winced as they brushed over the place he had possibly cracked his skull. At least it wasn’t hurting as much anymore. He looked in the mirror and stared at his blurry image. He really needed to get glasses… Tsuki caught himself wondering if Kuroo cared that he was broken, dirty and a sorry excuse for an omega. Shocked that he had the thought in the first place Tuski slapped his cheeks trying to quickly erase the question from his mind.

Who cares what that asshole thought? After all Kuroo was only faking being nice to him, he was going to sell Tsuki to the black market and happily gain money  and live in luxury as the omega would probably be tortured by his new alpha. Even if he could escape where would he go? Would he end up like his brother? Tsuki held back a whimper and shuddered at the memory.

He could still see his older brother Akiteru’s frail form dragging itself on the cold wet cement of the ally where he used to live. His brother’s body was littered with bruises and bite marks from alpha’s and beta that passed by and decided they wanted to have some fun. They wouldn’t even pay him; they’d rape him and leave him to rot, over and over and over again.  His leg had been broken and one arm was wrapped gently around a small loaf of bread. Tsuki could still see his smile; still hear his raspy voice as he happily showed off his prize. “Tsuki, I got food! We can eat today!”

Tsuki had been so young at the time, it was a miracle he even remembered Akiteru; he almost wished he couldn’t. Couldn’t remember the way the older omega was hurting so _so_ much and yet always put his younger brother first. Couldn’t to remember the way his brother screamed and struggled when the guards from the HMOF were taking Tsuki away. They had been on a busy street, everyone there had seen Akiteru clawing and begging for someone, anyone to help him. But no one would, why help a dirty omega? The guards were doing them a favor, one less scummy piece of trash dying on the streets. The guards had beat Akiteru to the point where the older omega couldn’t move. Tsuki remembered his brother’s weak body lying on the ground tears spilling from his eyes; he had fought so hard but in the end it meant nothing. He remembered as his brother’s lips pulled into a smile mouthing that he loved Tsuki and to behave; that was the last time he ever saw Akiteru; and it haunted him. Even though it wasn’t his fault he had been too young to do anything Tsuki still felt like he was to blame. If he had helped his brother get food maybe he wouldn’t have been so skinny. If he hadn’t been there the guards wouldn’t have taken him and Akiteru might still be alive.

Tsuki was brought out of his thoughts as a gentle knock sounded on the door.

“Tsuki , are you alright?” Kuroo called gently through the door.

The blond looked into the mirror only then realizing there were tears spilling from his eyes and the bathroom stank of “sad omega.

“Tsuki?” Kuroo asked a little louder this time.

The omega wiped his eyes furiously, “I’m fine. Please leave me alone, Kuroo.”

“Why are you crying?”

“No reason.” Tsuki splashed more water on his face and took a deep breath. “Please step away from the door.”

Looking back it probably wasn’t a very good idea to open the door and break the only barrier keeping the sad depressed waves of omega pheromones away from the alpha, because one second Tsuki was staring at a worried looking Kuroo and the next the alpha had him caged in his arms nuzzling his face into the his scent glands letting out wave after wave of calming alpha pheromones in attempts to calm the omega. Tsuki was frozen entirely unsure of what to do. The alpha purred and licked the omega’s glands softly completely lost in his instincts.  Unable to stop himself the omega mewled, purring contently at the attention the alpha was giving him.

Tsuki was hit with the sudden realization that he was giving in, he was submitting; something he had vowed never to do.

“Kuroo stop!” The alpha was lost, purring at the sound of his name and totally not comprehending the “stop” part.

“Kuroo!” He shoved the alpha back, his inner omega confused as why he would do such a stupid thing. Kuroo blinked coming back to his senses.

“Oh shit! Tsuki I’m so sorry I don’t know what came over me! This has never happened before….”

Though he should be and had every right to be, Tsuki wasn’t angry at Kuroo. Maybe it was all the calm alpha pheromones filling the room or something else entirely but Tsuki just walked passed Kuroo and sat on the bed.

“I should be but I’m not mad.” Straight faced the omega made eye contact with the very confused alpha standing in the entrance to the bathroom. “But if you ever do it again. I will make you wish you were never born, got it?”

The alpha was obviously being eaten by guilt, “Got it.”

“Great. I’m tired so if you don’t mind.” Tsuki pulled off his shoes and got in the bed.

Kuroo smirked before joining the omega, flopping onto his stomach.

Sitting up abruptly the omega pulled all the extra pillows and made a wall separating him from the alpha.

“Stay on your side.”

Kuroo chuckled before muttering, “G’night Tsuki,” most of his words blurred with sleep.

Tsuki briefly wondered if he could escape while the alpha was asleep, but something inside told him not to bother.

“yeah whatever.” He mumbled.

The blond closed his eyes and almost instantly fell asleep crushing his forming plan of escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys don't kill me i know there was no Iwaoi or Matsuhana but i swear they will be in the next chapter. Just as I promised KuroTsuki and BokuAka fluff was in this chapter!! Also i'm kinda playing with the soul mates idea so that's why Kuroo was so affected by sad Tsuki. Damn i love these ships SO much!!! XD Anyway thank you so much for reading and please comment each comment means so much to me! <3


	5. chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi meet the woman....and more shit happens......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys, first of all I would like to start with saying I'm so sorry for updating so SO late. Hopefully y'all aren't too mad at me.. (Luv u guys) ......I but to my defense I have been super busy, and school is bombarding me with a ton of homework, and projects, and other shit... so I've done pretty much nothing aside from, work, homework, and school.. (maximum five hours of sleep every night..) T.T anyway.... Even though my schedule is a piece of shiz I will try my absolute hardest to update regularly...  
> But back to the story!! I worked hard and I gotta say there this chapter is honestly one of my favorites so far, I hope you'll like it too! XD

“Wow Iwa-chan is famous!”

Iwaizumi looked over to where Oikawa was standing admiring the many, martial arts and volleyball trophies displayed above the TV on a small shelf. 

“Most of those are participation awards.” The alpha replied focusing his attention once more at the endless list of channels on the TV screen.

They had arrived at his apartment a few hours back, the sun had long since set and it was beginning to drag into the later hours of the night. Still Iwa didn’t want to sleep, strangely he wanted to spend more time with Oikawa.

“This one says, Iwaizumi Hajime first in prefecture, judo. This doesn’t really look like a participation award.” Oikawa smirked waving the 24 inch trophy at the alpha who was currently lounging around on the couch.

The brunet carefully put the award back on its place on the shelf before joining Iwa on the sofa.

“You have to teach me so moves Iwa-chan.” The beta punched the air, yelling out a _Hyah._

Iwa smiled, “Sure whatever you say Trashkawa,” the brunet pouted at the use of the nickname, “but I have to warn you I haven’t done it in a while. These days I mostly do volleyball.”

“What’s Volleyball?” Oikawa asked tilting his head ever so slightly.

“It’s a really fun sport where two teams pass a ball over a net, without having it touch the floor. I think you’d like it.”

The alpha looked directly into Oikawa’s eyes; strangely the omega felt like he had to look away, as if some part of him wasn’t strong enough to look the alpha straight in the eye.

Changing the subject the ‘beta’ cheerfully asked what they were going to watch.

Sighing Iwa changed the channel again, “There’s literally nothing.”

Oikawa snickered and looked to the screen his smile instantly dropping. On the screen was a picture of a smiling man standing next to a white van, the symbol of omega painted on the side on the smooth white surface.

“ _If you spot an omega do the right thing and contact Anderson Omega Clean Up right away. We will personally go to you and collect it, sending the omega where it belongs, with a suitable alpha, who will feed and take care of him or her giving them the happy life they deserve-.”_

The commercial would have said more but Iwa switched the channel again, “You’d think that on a Saturday night there’d be more than those damn talk shows.”

Iwa looked over at Oikawa; the beta was glaring coldly at the TV looking almost murderous.

“Oikawa, you alright?”

The brunet, hearing the concern in the alpha’s voice looked up and forced a smile.

“I’m fine Iwa. Why do you ask?” the beta unconsciously touched his, now uniform, white collar, a habit Iwa had noticed he would do when he was upset or nervous.

Iwa was glad the brunet was so easy to read, he had a lot of him figured out in just the few hour they had been together. Like when he was truly happy his eyes would light up, but when he was pretending to be happy he would wear a smile that looked almost picture like, perfected and crafted after years of practice.

Iwa hated that smile; it almost seemed to say _if you think I’m happy then you’ll be happy, it doesn’t matter if I’m really not._

_“You_ don’t look fine.” Iwa replied coolly, never once looking away from the other, observing his every motion.

Oikawa had his fists clenched, but the smile remained anyway, “Iwa-chan, can I ask you something?”

The alpha didn’t bother telling him that he already did, instead he just nodded.

“What is your opinion about omegas?”

 “I’ve only ever met one so I couldn’t say for sure, but I don’t think they’re trash or property like most do. I’m not one of those people that step on the weak, if that’s what you’re implying.” The alpha felt a little offended.

Oikawa didn’t say anything to deny the implication.

“You think omegas are weak?” His normally warm brown eyes looked icy; his strong gaze made Iwa feel like the other was looking right through him.

“No, I don’t think omegas are weak; if anything they’re really strong.” Iwa looked down feeling a little nostalgic, next thing he knew he was telling Oikawa a story he hadn’t shared with anyone before.

“When I was little my dad once took me on an errand with him, but to get where we needed to be, we had to go through the shadier part of the town we used to live in. As we were walking my dad ran into an old classmate of his and began to talk. I got bored and decided to wonder off, I wanted to find out why my parents would never allow me into this part of town. While I was exploring I got lost, I had been alone for hours and the sun was beginning to set, I was really scared. At one point I went into an ally way and stumbled into a girl; an omega. I was so little at the time I didn’t understand what an omega was, or how horribly people had treated this girl. I remember she was so dirty and beat up, her clothes where ripped and she couldn’t open one eye, still she smiled so warmly. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone with a smile as pure as that girl’s; I was crying at the time and she hugged and comforted me with a scent that was so kind and calming but sad at the same time. After I told her that I had gotten lost she took me by the hand and walked me around the town until we finally found my dad.” The alpha chuckled, “he was so worried, that he actually cried when he saw me.” His smile fell. “But then he saw who I was with. I remember so clearly how his face turned sour, he pushed me behind him and told her that if I got sick after touching her that she would have to spend the rest of her days selling herself to pay for the hospital bills. I’m still furious at him for saying that, but more than anything I’m mad at myself for not doing anything; I just waved goodbye as my dad dragged me home.”

Iwa glared at his clenched fist the memory bringing him great anger. 

He felt a hand on his own. Looking up he saw Oikawa smiling at him; a real smile. The beta’s eyes were watery but no tears fell.

“I’m so glad you’re not one of those cruel people.” He sounded truly grateful….

“What about you? What’s your opinion of omegas?” Iwa didn’t really have to ask considering how misty eyed the beta was after his story, but he did so anyway for the sake of conversation.

Oikawa didn’t really look all that prepared for the question.

When he answered the beta’s eyes got distant like he too was remembering something from his past, “I-I think omegas are strong, kind, intelligent and just like everyone else. I truly wish for a world where people can look past their differences and treat everyone equally and fair.”

The brunet had his hand once more on his collar. Slowly, cautiously Iwa pulled the beta’s hand away from the accessory and held it gently in one hand while the other softly drew circles on the smooth skin. He gently stared at the soft hand clutched in his own; it fit so right, like that warm hand belonged there.

“Yeah, that would be nice.” The alpha’s tone was soft, but heart felt.

“I-Iwa-chan.”

Iwa looked up, Oikawa’s face was dusted with a faint pink blush.

“Oh, sorry.” He let go of the hand but sounded more disappointed than apologetic.

“No, I liked it.”

It was Iwa’s turn to blush. He gently took the hand again never breaking eye contact. Oikawa’s beautiful eyes fluttered down to the alpha’s lips before locking brown with hazel once more.

The beta’s cheeks where now a deeper shade of red, Iwa briefly wondered if he was just as red, but quickly decided he didn’t really care. The alpha slowly began to lean in; hazel eyes flicking back and forth to the other’s soft lips and his gorgeous brown eyes.

Oikawa’s eyes fluttered closed as he too slowly shortened the distance between them; tilting his head ever so slightly.

Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa’s warm breath, not even an inch apart. Before their lips connected loud banging filled the silence and the beta pulled back like he had been burned.

“Someone’s at the door Iwa-chan.” He muttered clearly flustered.

“Um.. Yeah, I guess they are…” Iwa pulled back and stood up quickly escaping the living room to find out why someone was ~~interrupting him~~ knocking so fucking late; it was around 10pm ish after all.

Yanking open the door Iwa all but growled, “What the hell do you want?”

He was a little surprised to find a woman dressed in white staring back at him coldly. She was about his height, a little taller with the help of her two inch heels, her hair was pulled into a tight bun, and she wore an outfit that looked almost like she was dressed to go to an interview.

The woman was definitely foreign, but when she spoke, she spoke with almost perfect Japanese, “Hello Mr. Iwaizumi Hajime, my name is Nao Constanta. I am here to take back my master’s stole property.”

“What? I don’t know how the hell you know my name, but I didn’t steal anything lady, so go try someone else.”

Just as was trying to pull the door shut Nao put out her foot keeping the door from closing.

Iwa growled, normally he’d try to reason with the woman, but strangely enough he was feeling unusually protective of his home. He wanted her to leave. _now_.

“I’m afraid that my master said to collect his property at all costs. If you do not let me take it peacefully I will have to kill you.”

The alpha’s growls got louder, is protective nature beginning to take over.

“Look _beta_ I haven’t stolen anything. So get lost. _Now_.” It was definitely a threat.

Nao sighed, “I suppose I will have to kill you then.”

Iwa stared at the woman in shock, before something in his mind just snapped his alpha instincts raging. _She’s trying to invade my territory._

He growled- it wasn’t a warning anymore- he saw red.

Nao pulled out her foot before Iwaizumi tried to crush it in with the door. She stepped back and kicked it sending Iwa stumbling to keep his balance, the entrance now wide open.

Sighing she walked into the apartment. “I really didn’t want to do this Mr.Iwaizumi, but you’re leaving me no choice.

Iwa threw a punch, but with amazing accuracy the woman ducked under and with two fingers hit the alpha right under his jaw, popping it out of place.

Taking a couple of steps back, he ignored the pain and popped it back.

The woman didn’t even seem to notice, staring at him blankly. _Damn she has a good poker face. But that doesn’t matter as long as I can find an opening._

He looked for anywhere that seemed less guarded. She was in a fighting stance, her fists up protecting her middle, her legs planted firmly on the ground giving her a balance that would make pushing and tackling useless; obviously this woman had a lot of experience.

But so did he. Iwaizumi had been studying a variety of martial arts from the time he could walk; it helped that his parents owned a dojo had forced him to practice at least once a week. On top of that, he had gotten in a number of fights at school giving him the experience of fighting in a non-strategical way. Fights where nothing new to him, he had brawled with people much scarier than the skinny little beta he was up against now.

Quickly erasing the thought from his mind he remembered what his father would always say, “never underestimate your opponent. Or it will cost you the match.” He took the words to heart.

Instead of running straight at her –as was his original plan- Iwa threw a roundhouse, Nao blocked wrapping her arm around his leg and yanking him off balance. After years of experience Iwa saw the move coming so he punched, using her forehead to keep himself from falling, and using the momentum to shove her back against the wall.

She let go of his leg and stumbled back letting out a growl of her own; still the momentary anger was wiped away in seconds.

 Iwa smirked, “What did you say about killing me?”

The woman stared at him coolly. “I said exactly what I meant.”

The beta stabbed at his abdomen her hand flat, Iwa caught a better look at the woman’s hands; each covered with a type of leather glove, every finger equipped with small knife in place of a nail.

He had never seen this type of weapon before, but didn’t really have time to admire it because Nao lunged so quickly it was a miracle Iwa had been able to block her at all.

She striked again, this time aiming at his neck. Iwa grabbed her wrist and judo flipped her, slamming her onto the wooden floor. Without so much as a groan she lifted her lower body and wrapped her ankles around his neck, cutting off his air supply.

Trying not to make it look like the situation was as bad as it really was, Iwa grabbed her ankles and slowly forced them apart taking a deep breath of fresh air when he could finally breath again.

Nao wasted no time slipping out of his grasp and gracefully hand springing to her feet, narrowly missing the kitchen table.

Iwa rolled his neck and glared at her still catching his breath.

Nao jumped into action once more trying to land a kick on the side of the alpha’s head. With a swipe of his hand Iwa blocked the leg and punched landing a solid blow to Nao’s gut.

She stumble back eyes widening in shock that he had actually managed to hit her. Slowly straightening up the woman smiled cocking her head slightly to the side. Her bun, now a mess, let lose strands of dark brown hair almost entirely cover one eye. Iwa was almost certain she could play the lead role in a horror movie.

Chuckling to herself she muttered, “I’m going to enjoy watching you suffer, Mr. Iwaizumi Hajime.”

  Iwa swallowed, and forced a smile, “Kinky.”

She lunged again this time almost twice as fast as the first few hit. Her arms were moving like lightning, Iwa almost couldn’t see the attacks coming. Finally deciding that blocking each attack was impossible he used his forearms to block his upper chest and neck

He could feel her attacks cutting everywhere she could touch; his cheek, his sides, his arms, even a few on his legs.

Iwa hadn’t realized that he was taking a step back with every attack Nao would throw at him; and that was his mistake.

The alpha felt his foot catch on the rim of the carpet, losing his balance Iwa crashed onto his back. As quickly as he could Iwa tried to get back up, or at least get in a position where his vitals weren’t vulnerable, but he was too late.

Just as Iwa was pushing himself up Nao had taken the opportunity to land her knee into his chest and pinned his right arm to the ground; her hand hovered dangerously over his neck.

Nao’s bun was now completely ruined, stringy brown hair hung limply to the sides of her face. She smiled down at her prey, eyes glittering with a cruelly and mischievously, all signs of her previous poker face lost.

“Master won’t mind if I kill you as long as I take the omega back to him unharmed.”

_What omega?_ Is what Iwa would’ve asked if the beta hadn’t began to drag her knife gently across his neck, careful not to cut him. Ever so gently she began to dig the tip of the weapon into the side of his neck. The alpha held back a whimper.

She leaned whispering into his ear, “So you and I are going to play a fun little game, Mr.Iwaizumi.”

Iwa shivered. She sat up licking her lips eyes glowing mad. She looked completely crazy and honestly was scaring the fuck out of him, and yet Iwa refused to look away. He was an alpha after all, and he would submit to no one. Just as she was about to stab the knife into his chest, Iwa’s junior league judo trophy smashed into the side of her head; she fell on her side, eyes rolling back in unconsciousness. 

Quickly sitting up and pushing the rest of the woman off him, Iwa looked to see a panting Oikawa holding his trophy like a baseball bat.

The _beta_? Dropped the award ran to the front door, turning to stare at Iwa with wide frantic eyes.

“Come on!! She’s going to wake up!”

Wasting no time the alpha got to his feet and sprinted to the door following Oikawa out of the apartment and into the night.

 

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

After his plan to save himself and his friends had failed quite miserably it was easy to say that Maki was disappointed, pissed, sad, and frustrated not necessarily in that order.

When he watched as the guards at the HMOF take his best friend he had felt like a failure for not only unsuccessfully stopping the guards from taking Oikawa but also for hurting his two other friends in the process.

 But this; this was way worse. To watch his two captures drive away with both Akaashi and Tsuki, doing nothing but managing to save his own lanky ass, he honestly felt like the bottom of the bottom; a piece of shit only worthy for the darkest smelliest part of the sewer.

But then this alpha had shown up and Maki found himself doing something he vowed he would never do in front of another living soul. He was showing weakness; with every tear and chocked sob that would escape him another small part of the wall he had built around his heart was chipped off. When Maki had first been sent to the HMOF he remember the joy the guards had at the sight of his tears and begging, so from that point on he had sworn that he would never show that weakness again, he would never again give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him suffer.

 This man was not only an alpha, but he was a complete stranger; and what made everything worse was that it was pretty obvious the alpha wasn’t happy or even satisfied with Maki’s tears; it made him want to scream.

Hell, not even Oikawa who knew everything about him had seen him cry like this before.

Maki had found that the best way to hide pain was by laughing it off; someone called him names laugh and agree with them, someone you loved taken away, play a practical joke and get everyone’s mind off the loss. Smiling for the sake of others had just become part of who Maki was, for better or worse. It was a trait both he and Oikawa shared.

But at this moment letting out all those years of suffering, abuse, blame and a mix of so many  other emotions, he found he really couldn’t stop himself from crying; even if he wanted to. With the alpha holding him so carefully like he was made of glass, occasionally running his gentle had through the omega’s hair not daring to shush him or tell him to calm down, just holding him as Maki broke down completely.

Maki really didn’t know what to think. Could he trust him, or was he just like all the other alphas and betas that were only using him for their own gain?

Maki sobbed into the crook of the alphas neck until the sounds of sirens just outside the door forced him to desperately choke back his tears. Suddenly a feeling of dread filled Maki’s heart.

It was only a matter of seconds before the police where going to come in and take him back to the HMOF; alone. Shakily he tried to escape the alpha’s warm hold whimpering when he wouldn’t let go.

“Let me go asshole! I- I have to get away. I don’t want to go back!” Maki shouted desperately, he could hear the police slamming shut the car doors.

“Let me help you.” Matsukawa muttered. “Go in the back room and hide.”

When Maki just stared at him in shock he barked out, “Now or the police will find you.”

Quickly doing as he was told Maki bolted into the storing room and found a nice crevice sandwiched between a pile of 6 pack beers and rack of ugly T shirts with something Maki neither could nor cared about reading. He hid praying that he won’t be caught, or that Matsukawa wouldn’t change his mind and turn him in.

From the other room he could hear as Matsukawa and the police conversed.

“You’re too late! They got away, I couldn’t do anything because the kidnapper had a gun to my head. It was a miracle I’m still alive, I tried to fight back but when the gun was pulled out I had no other choice but to stand down. An alpha took the guy that told me to call, you guys. Also I think there were more people in the car, a guy with messy hair yelled at him and it looked like there were people in the back seats.”

An officer quickly wrote every word down.

Sighing a gruff voice, Maki assumed it was the officer asked, “What did they look like?”

“Well the kidnapper was about my height but buffer, he had golden eyes, and white dyed hair. I didn’t get a good look at the people in the car.”

“What about the victim? What did he look like?”

_This is it_. Maki thought bitterly, _this is where he turns me in and gets a ton of money for “rescuing” an omega._

But to his astonishment Matsukawa said, “He was wearing a hat so I didn’t see his face, but I do know he was a beta. They drove off in that direction in a black charger.”

Maki mentally added confused to his list of raging emotions.

“Alright we’ll go check it out, but first can I see the camera footage?”

_Oh course…. The camera’s if Maki wasn’t fucked before, he really was now._

_“_ I very sorry officer but the cameras are out. An electrician was supposed to come later today.”

The omega didn’t know whether to be angry or happy that he was trapped on this rollercoaster of unexpected events.

“Damnit that makes things hard; alright we’ll drive around and see what we can find. Call us if you see anything suspicious. Have a nice day sir.”

“Goodbye thank you.”

The sound of the glass doors sliding shut then car doors slamming and finally silence.

Maki gulped, what if the only reason Matsukawa didn’t turn him in was because he wanted him for himself.

The omega decided to be mad at the rollercoaster.

Walking into the storage room the alpha awkwardly called, “um… You can come out now. They’re gone.”

Honestly Maki didn’t know what to do. He could sit here and eventually be found or go out and just get it over with. It was a lose lose either way.

Cursing the omega crawled out being careful not to knock down the stack of beer boxes.

The two stared at each other in tense silence.

“Um….. Hi….” The alpha offered.

“Hello.”

“So what-“

“Thank you for helping me. I have to go save my friends so I’ll be leaving.” Maki walked toward the alpha not daring to look at him or acknowledge his racing heart.

Just as he got back into the store Matsukawa called out. “Wait.”

_Please no!_ Maki held back a whimper.

“I have a car. I think it would be easier to go in _that_ then to walk.”

Maki’s eyes widened.

“W-what? I-I mean I can’t drive so it’s useless.”

“Yeah but I can. Plus I know my way around I can help you if you let me.”

Maki got on the rollercoaster once more.

“How can I trust you? Why would you help me?”

“You can trust me, if I had wanted to turn you in I wouldn’t have hidden you from the cops or lied about the cameras.”

_So that had been a lie._

“Anyway I’m doing this more for me then for you. I want to help you because my brother was an omega. Some people took him away and I never saw her again. If I help you I feel like maybe I can make amends for not protecting him.”

Maki stared at the alpha cautiously not sure whether to believe him or not. In the back of his mind a little voice whispered, _he did just save your life, not once but twice. Plus he has a car, because realistically you won’t get anywhere walking. But what if he’s with the black market? You trusted Kuroo look were that got you._

Maki tried to drown out the voices in his head.

Choosing to ignore his angle and demon, the omega smirked putting on his mask once more.

“Fine you can come, but only if you give me your word that you will not turn me in, _anywhere_ ; or alpha command me, for anything.”

“Deal.” Matsukawa offered the omega his hand.

“Deal.” Maki said hesitantly hoping he hadn’t just made the biggest mistake of his life.

 

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Akaashi didn’t want to wake up. Where ever he was, it was soft and warm and his pillow’s gentle breathing was so comforting….

His eyes snapped open as the memories of the night before hit him like a train.

He was currently trapped in Bokuto’s strong arms; he must have cuddled with him in his sleep! He ahd his head resting on the alpha’s chest, his leg draped over bokuto’s and his hand was resting on the ripped bare chest.

Akaashi went ridged. _Oh shit…_ his brain uselessly informed him. The omega squeaked pushing himself away from the other warm body. Still in the clutches of sleep Bokuto groaned and pulled Akaashi against his chest once more mumbling out a few incoherent words.

If it was even possible the omega felt his face heat up even more, he worried briefly if this could trigger his heat; he _seriously_ hoped not.

“Bokuto….” Akaashi mumbled shifting awkwardly in the alpha’s hold.

Bokuto purred and pulled Akaashi closer nuzzling the top of the omega’s head with his nose.

_This is it. This is where I die._ Akaashi thought as he bit his tongue to keep from mewling. Looking up the omega examined the alpha’s features; he was very handsome and looked so peaceful. The ebony forced himself to relax melting in Bokuto’s arms once more letting out subconscious purrs of contentment.

He closed his eyes once more willing himself back to sleep.

When he woke the next time it was to Bokuto yelping and pushing Akaashi away, sending the omega off the bed in his panic. The alpha lunged throwing his arms around Akaashi in a vain attempt to catch him.

They both hit the ground with an ungraceful thump causing them both to groan at the impact.

The omega opened his eyes and found himself trapped under Bokuto; their face just inches apart. Bokuto hand had stopped Akaashi’s head from hitting the ground; his figures where currently tangled in the ebony locks. His other arm stopped his own body from crushing the smaller form under him. Russet eyes met gold; the alpha’s eyes where so much more beautiful close up.

 Akaashi felt like he was mere seconds away from exploding, he wondered if this is how a tea kettle felt when the water began to steam.

Bokuto stared a moment longer before rolling off the omega and sitting up.

“I’m really sorry. I was startled.” His voice was awkward and flustered.

Akaashi sat up staring at his feet, not daring to look at the alpha with his face as red as it was.

“It’s fine. It’s partially my fault. Although I assure you this was not intentional.” Akaashi didn’t bother telling Bokuto that he _had_ intentionally gone back to sleep after waking up the first time.

Smiling sheepishly Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck. “We should probably get up. Kuroo will get pissed if we stay too late.”

Reality really enjoyed slapping Akaashi because the second Kuroo was mentioned the reason why he was with Bokuto in the first place became apparent once more. _The black market, of course…_

“Yeah we should.” The omega replied in an icy tone.

Bokuto stood up and offered his hand to Akaashi smiling sweetly.

The omega slapped the hand away and stood up himself; brushing off his clothes and turning to face the bed. He pulled at the bed sheets folding them neatly back where they belonged. Akaashi ignored the faint smell of _hurt_ coming from the alpha.

_Good, let him feel hurt. Maybe that way he can feel even the smallest bit of what I feel._ Akaashi thought bitterly fists clenching the white covers tightly.

Still refusing to turn around Akaashi heard Bokuto walk over to where his shirt had been thrown on the ground.

“Um…We should go down stairs….. Kuroo’s probably awake by now an-’’

Bokuto was cut off from a very pissed Akaashi. “Yes, Bokuto I get it. His majesty Kuroo can’t be kept waiting.”

The omega froze at the faint sound of growling. Slowly Akaashi turned around; obviously dissing Kuroo was not the best choice of action.

Bokuto mumbled something and opened the door. This time in an unfriendly voice he stiffly said, “We’re leaving.”

He then stepped out of the way to let Akaashi through.

The omega almost apologized but quickly stopped himself. Why should he apologize? He was the one being captured and sold at the fucking _black market!_ If anyone had the right to be pissed it was him.

Quickly putting on his poker face Akaashi silently brushed past the alpha and walked out of the room. The hall smelled sweet and inviting Akaashi could hear people down stairs laughing and conversing with each other. He wished he was one of them, the only thing they had to worry about is what they were going to wear to the festival.

He was about to continue down the hall when Bokuto grabbed his good wrist and pulled him back into the rented room.

The omega whimpered and tried to shrink into himself. Okay, dissing Kuroo and being disrespectful _even if they didn’t deserve it_ was definitely not the best course of action.

With every instinct inside him telling him to show his neck and submit Akaashi softly muttered out, “i-I’m sorry. I- I won’t-“

Bokotu took a step closer and the ebony couldn’t take it. Closing his eyes tightly he whined and bared his neck, trembling in fear.

Although getting slapped would have sucked, this was a million times ~~better~~ worse. The alpha pressed his nose gently on the omega’s scent glands purring extremely quietly. He rubbed the soothing scent of alpha onto Akaashi covering his natural scent altogether.

The omega now knew why Tsuki had almost fainted when Kuroo did this to him. It was incredible!

 At that moment he felt safe and content, happier than he could ever remember being. His knees shook but he managed to stay on his feet swaying slightly. Then he purred, screw everything he was happy; plus he felt like he would die if he didn’t.

Bokuto then pulled away. _Why the hell did he pull away?!_

“Um.. It’s so people won’t smell that you’re an omega. It’s dangerous if you were to go out smelling like you normally do…..”

Akaashi just stared at him drunkly.

“Alright then… Now we can go..” Bokuto opened the door once more and escaped into the pancake smelling hall.

Slowly the omega willed his feet to follow the alpha out. Pancakes be damned Bokuto smelled a million times better and Akaashi was a little scared he was becoming low key obsessed with the scent of ~~his~~ this alpha….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was a trip. Iwa is finally figuring out that my precious Tooru is not a beta!! (I'll finally get to stop writing 'beta' every time I mean omega!!) *flips table/screams in happiness.*(not that beta's aren't hella awesome)  
> May I just say that the fight scene was fun but hard as hell to write... Anyway I hope the Maki and Matsu's "deal" didn't seem too rushed, I'm sorry if it did.. Also to all my KuroTsuki enthusiasts, sorry for having nothing on that pair in this chapter, but I swear they will be in the next one! XD <3 I hope you liked it and once again sorry for the late update please comment and leave kudos (if you want) Luv u all peace out!<3 <3


	6. chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clothes, hair and tears.....I really don't know what to write here.....(I'm sorry, pls don't kill me).... 〜(꒪꒳꒪;)〜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I hope you're ready for that angst. ;)  
> Before y'all read this chapter, (you probably already know this but just clarifying) that if a person the omegaverse au, is sick, dying, dead, any emotion -sad, happy, angry, etc.- or just unhealthy, (like addicted to drugs like of unhealthy,) they have a distinct scent kind of added onto their normal smell. Yeah.....  
> Also this isn't relevant to the story or anything, but I just needed to say that I have 100% fallen into Iwaoi hell.. My sister bought me an Oikawa nendoroid, and I couldn't stand the thought of him being without his iwa-chan so I spent almost $50 buying an Iwaizumi so my otp would be complete... I worry for myself..... (ﾟｰﾟ')  
> ANYWAY, I hope you like it and thank you so much! <3<3<3

When Tsuki woke up that morning he felt a very strange sense of loneliness after finding that the Kuroo had mysteriously disappeared in the night. He should have felt comfort and joy to see that the alpha had left, especially considering the events of the previous night, but in a weird way he wasn’t. (Not that Kuroo needed to know that.)

With a groan the omega sat up and groggily looked around the room. Everything appeared to be in the same place as the night before, including his make shift pillow fort.

He sighed before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Just as he was about to stand the door opened and Kuroo walked in.

The alpha smirked at the sight of Tsuki’s bed head. “G’moring. How did his majesty sleep?”  

Tsuki glanced at him for a fraction of a second before ignoring the question and nonchalantly saying, “Where were you? You do realize in the time that you were gone I could have easily escaped.”

“But you didn’t. I trusted that you were smart enough to know that the only way to escape is going without your friend, and I didn’t take you for the type to leave a comrade.”

“Don’t try to cover your mistakes with halfass excuses like that, Kuroo.” Tsuki turned and looked at the alpha smiling sweetly. “I didn’t take you for the type.”

Kuroo muttered something and walked into the room throwing a pair of jeans and a baggy T shirt on the bed, before saying, “Hurry up and get ready. Bo’s going to meet us down stairs at breakfast. I have some unfortunate news I need to tell you all.”

Tsuki sighed before making his way to the bathroom to wash up and change.

After washing his face and chest with a moist towel Tsuki put on the jeans and pulled the T-shirt over his head. He squinted at his reflection in the mirror.

He looked like what some people might call a slob, a baggy light brown shirt that looked more like a dress, and a pair of jeans that were just barely staying on his waist.

Sighing, he walked out to find Kuroo lounging around on the bed, asleep.

The idea of escape crossed the omega’s mind once more, but he shot it down knowing that Bokuto was probably not going to be too keen on letting Akaashi escape with him; especially after he had let Maki get away so easily.

With a sigh Tsuki grabbed one of the pillows Kuroo had thrown on the ground and proceeded to hit the alpha with it.

“Wake up you sorry excuse of an alpha.”

Kuroo groaned and sat up, except for the one flap of hair covering most of one eye, the ebony locks stuck up in every direction.

Before he could stop himself Tsuki was combing the hair down with his fingers, only stopping when he registered a faint blush blooming across Kuroo’s cheeks. Tsuki pulled away like his hand had been set on fire.

He turned refusing to let the alpha see his completely red face, “your hair was pissing me off. Honestly how can you even stand going out into public looking like a cactus.”

When no snarky reply came, Tsuki _had_ to turn around. Kuroo just sat there legs folded and a dumb smirk on his equally dumb face.

Tsuki blushed again before turning and stomping to the door, placing a hand on the knob. “we shouldn’t keep Akaashi and the other one waiting.”

Even in the omega’s mind it was dumb to be speeding up the process of going to the black market, but at that moment Tsuki would do anything to get out of that room and away from Kuroo.

The blond was yanked out of his thoughts as a large hand placed it’s self over Tsuki’s, successfully stopping him from opening the door.

“W-what-“

His mouth snapped shut as he felt Kuroo brush his nose on the scent glands on the back of his neck. He shivered when the alpha pulled away.

“Sorry, but I don’t want someone noticing your scent like last night.” the alpha said nothing more before opening the door and walking out.

Taking a shaky breath Tsuki silently followed after him.

The down stairs was lively to say the least. There were people filling almost every table each person laughing and conversing, in the corner above a cluster of couches a little TV spouted the news, adding to the noise. The whole place smelled of waffles that alone almost made Tsuki’s mouth water.

He missed Waffles, the last time he had eaten them was when one of the workers at the HMOF took the night shift on her birthday and the following morning her colleagues brought her breakfast. It took almost an hour for Maki and Oikawa to manage to steal a good batch to bring back to the rest of them.

Quickly he erased the memory from his mind when he felt his heart constrict painfully at his longing of going back to those day. Yes they were abused and suffering but at least they were together, and knew what to expect. Now Tsuki just felt lost. What was going to happen to him and Akaashi? Had Maki been taken back to the HMOF? Had Oikawa already arrived in Romania? Was he bonded? There was no way for the omega to know the answer to any of these questions, and it was killing him.

He shook his head of the thoughts before joining Akaashi and the two alphas at a table they had somehow managed to snag.

The other omega was wearing clothes similar to his but the T-shirt was a hideous shade of orange.

The blond watched as Akaashi scuffed down a huge plate of Waffles covered in sugary brown syrup. When he saw Tsuki and Kuroo walking over he smiled at the other omega.

“Look what they have Tsuki.” He said gesturing to his plate. “They taste even better than I remembered.”

Tsuki snickered, “I’m totally getting some then.”

Kuroo looked at the omega, “You like waffles?”

Ignoring the question the blond walked over to an available waffle iron. He stared at it a while before finally accepting that he hadn’t the faintest idea on how to use the thing. Before he could go ask Akaashi how he had gotten his plate, Kuroo was standing beside him, holding a small plastic cup of batter.

“Frist pour the batter into the iron.”

Reluctantly the omega took the cup from the alpha and slowly poured the batter into the hot pan.

“Now close it, and when that little light turns green you’ll be ready to go.”

Instead of answering Tsuki just nodded and did what he was told before waiting for the light to change.  A few seconds later the omega was practically drooling at the sight of the fluffy treat in front of him. He used his fork to pry them out of the iron and laid them on his plate, adding a few strawberries from the fruit section before walking back over to the table.

Kuroo smiled and Tsuki ignored him instead focusing on the amazing taste filling his mouth.

“Wow.” He said almost reverently after swallowing the first bite.

“Yeah, I know.” Akaashi agreed with him.

“Wow, you guys really like waffles.” Bokuto chuckled.

“You would too; if all you ate for pretty much you’re whole life was stale bread and disgusting mush.” Akaashi muttered glaring pointedly at the white haired alpha.

A little shocked that Akaashi was so pissed, Tsuki wondered what exactly Bokuto did to get on the omega’s bad side. _You know aside from kidnapping and taking them on their way to the black market._ A horrible thought came to mind and Tsuki put down his fork.

“Akaashi are you alright? Did he _do_ anything to you last night?”

Bokuto was about to defend himself when Akaashi said, “No, don’t worry Tsuki nothing happened last night.”

Relief washed over the blond, he nodded and he took another bite of waffle.

“Alright then!” Kuroo said cutting the tension, “So, I talked to the owner of the inn earlier this morning about her grandson getting us that fuel. Apparently she had already called him and he said he would be happy too, hell he even offered to drive us back to the car, but,” Kuroo sighed, “He can only do it early tomorrow morning. It looks like he’s one of the directors of that festival she told us about yesterday, and he’d going to be there all day and late into the night; so it would make more sense to just wait for tomorrow morning to get back on the road.”

“Damn, isn’t there any other way? Maybe we could walk to the nearest gas station and then back to the car?” Bokuto asked clearly a little put off at the news.

“I thought the same thing, but when I asked her she just told me that the nearest gas station for miles is the one we _do not_ want to go back to. Then I asked if maybe someone else could get us the fuel, with pay of course, and she said all the villagers will be busy with the festival, and the ones that aren’t don’t have cars. In other words we would have no way to get it.”

The alpha ran a hand through his messy black hair before continuing, “I think our best bet it too wait till tomorrow for the grandson.”

Bokuto sighed, “Yeah, I think that’s our only option at this point. So what are we going to do while we’re waiting for tomorrow?”

“We could go to the festival?” Akaashi muttered at no one in particular.

Tsuki’s strawberry fell off his fork. In complete disbelief the blond forced his hanging jaw shut staring at the other omega with wide eyes.

“Yeah, my thoughts exactly.” Kuroo said apparently getting over his shock that the omega had actually volunteered to go someplace with them.

After making sure the alphas weren’t looking at him Tsuki angrily mouthed, _what the hell are you doing?!_

Akaashi just looked away focusing on the now empty plate in front of him.

Bokuto was about to say something when the owner of the inn hobbled over to their table. She smiled at them all kind eyes wrinkling. “How did you all sleep?”

“Amazingly.” Bokuto was quick to answer with a charming grin.

Akaashi and Tsuki just gave her weak smiles.

The old beta nodded and looked at Kuroo gently patting his shoulder. “So have you young folk decided on your plan of action?”

“If it’s not too much to ask, we were thinking about waiting until tomorrow for your grandson.” Kuroo answered politely. No one could’ve guessed this man was with the black market with his polite speaking and refined manners.

“Oh that will be just fine! I’ll book you another night in your current rooms.”

After alpha respectfully agreed she asked, “So what will you lot do till then?”

“Oh, we were planning on going to the festival everyone’s been talking about.” Bokuto said happily

“Oh that’s so wonderful! What are you going to wear?”

When no one answered in a few seconds she gasped, “Don’t tell me you have nothing to wear?! Oh my, I will not stand for it! Especially when you’re all so young and handsome! That’s it I’m calling my grandchildren and they’re going to fix this problem!”

Kuroo opened his mouth to stop her from making the call, but the beta beat him to it. “Not to worry, they both have impeccable fashion sense.” And just like that the phone was to her ear and she was arranging the get together.

Kuroo opened his mouth to stop her a little more frantically but once more the old woman beat him, “Alright dearies, it’s all set they’re coming to get you right now! Just wait here I’ll call you over when they arrive.

“Ma’am-’’ Kuroo started but the woman was already hobbling away mumbling something about, _young folk these days._

“Shit now what?!” The ebony alpha whisper yelled.

Bokuto just moaned out a “We’re so fucked….” Before laying his head on the table.

Kuroo ran both hands through his hair worriedly.

_It was the perfect chance to escape._ Tsuki gave a sly smile to Akaashi who still refused to look at him.

Not even minutes later two twins swaggered into the inn. The girl was dressed a black pleated skirt and a baggy sweatshirt with the English word for happy printed on it, and the boy was dressed in ripped black skinny jeans and a pink shirt with a deep v line showing off some of his lean chest. Both were wearing dark sunglasses and looked like traveling idols. The old beta woman waved them over before pointing them the direction of the table. When the woman saw Kuroo and Bokuto staring at her with hopeless expressions, she just smiled and gave them thumbs up.

Bokuto moaned and laid his head on the table once more.

The twins strutted over to them and simultaneously took off their shades.

Smiling with the same warm smile as their grandmother they happily introduced themselves. “Hello! My name is Aiko, and this is my brother Akio!” they did the piece sign and laughed. Her brother added, “We’ll be your fashion teachers this fine morning!”

Tsuki swallowed down the vile feeling he got thinking about how much Oikawa would’ve like these two, had he been there.

Akaashi’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes when he said, “Please take care of us.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Maki stared at the endless row of trees on the road ahead of them. He was sitting in shotgun doing his very best to not look at the alpha next to him. Occasionally Matsukawa would try to have a conversation with him but would always be quickly shot down with one or two word answers.  They had been driving for quite some time and still had no signs of his friends.

The omega couldn’t wipe away the sick thought that maybe, they had already been sold off and he was too late.

“So, Hanamaki what’s your favorite song?” Mattsun tried again.

“None.” Maki said quickly.

The alpha sighed focusing his attention back on the road. Out of the corner of his eye Maki saw the exasperated look on the other’s face. Maybe he was being too hard on him. The alpha was trying to help him after all.

“Where are we going, Mattsun?”

Mattsun looked over at him surprised at the nickname but mostly that Maki had actually talked to him.

“Well, we drove around here a lot and there isn’t anything, so I was thinking maybe they went back to the city? I have a friend there that might be able to help us.”

“The city...” Maik muttered nervously, before taking a deep breath and asking, “What’s this friend’s name?”

“His name is Iwaizumi Hajime, he’s been my best friend since diapers. Trust me he can help, Iwa is loyalist guy I know.”

“How do you know he won’t turn me in?” Maki asked cautiously trying to see if Mattsun would show any signs of betrayal.

With no hesitation what so ever the alpha chuckled, “No, he won’t turn you in. One word from me and that guy would kill a man.”

Maki nodded and looked out the window once more.

“So, I was wondering… This is going to sound really stupid but, are you wanted? Like is your face on posters and stuff?”

Maki couldn’t help but to burst out laughing, “You’ve got to be kidding me!!  This is modern Japan not the Wild West! Hell, I haven’t been in normal society for years, and I still know more than you!!”   

Matkawa smirked and said, “Then how do you know if there aren’t wanted posters in ‘modern Japan?’”

Maki shut up and stared at the alpha, seriously he asked, “Are there?”

Matsukawa’s smile melted as he thought deeply, “Actually, I don’t really know.”

The omega blinked at him a couple of times before doubling over in laughter.

“I-I can’t!! My sides!!”

“Oh shut up…” Matsukawa tried to say angrily but his smile ruined the effect of the tone.

When the Maki had stopped laughing enough to form a complete sentence he asked, “So what’ll we do if I am on wanted posters all over Japan, sheriff?”

The alpha smiled at the nickname, “Well we could change your look.”

“What do you suggest I change?” Maki pulled a strand of his black hair.

“You could get a haircut.”  Mattsun offered.

“Nah that would still be too obvious,” His eyes lit up, “How ‘bout I dye it! I’ve always hated my plain black hair! It’s not spazzazy enough, you know what I mean?”

Mattsun laughed, “What’s wrong with plain black hair? But yeah, I like the idea.”

“Great, so first stop hair dresser.” Maki said reclining the seat back.

……

Maki was woken by Mattsun shaking his shoulder, apparently he had fallen asleep somewhere on the drive to the hair salon and it took Matsukawa almost four tries to finally wake the omega.

Yawning Maki sat up. Looking around he noticed a building outside the window, big glowing letters saying ‘Violet’s saloon,” in fancy swirly letters.

“Let’s go?” Mattsun asked, when Maki didn’t answer immediately he added, “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to Hanamaki.”

“No, let’s go.” Maki took a deep breath getting out of the car. He smiled at the alpha who was looking at him worriedly, “Also don’t call me Hanamaki, it’s too long. I’m calling you Mattsun so you might as well call me Maki.”

Mattsun smiled and nodded, “Alright then Maki, let’s go?”

Maki nodded and walked into the saloon.

Inside smelled so strongly of hair products and perfume Maki didn’t even bother worrying about covering his scent, it wouldn’t be noticeable.

An older man with bright lime green hair smiled and waved them over, “Hello, dearies!! My name is Chris but you can call me Chrissy. What can I do for you today?”

Maki immediately liked this beta, he was friendly and kind, two things Maki didn’t get to see enough of in his life.

“Do you dye hair?”

 Chrissy laughed, “Do I?! Honey you’re looking at the best hair dresser in the whole city!”

Maki smiled and the man went on, “What color were you thinking about getting?”   

“I don’t care. What do you think I would look good in?” 

Mattsun took a strand of Maki’s hair and rubbed it between his fingers, “What about pink? Is that spazzazy enough?”

Chrissy’s smile grew, “You have great taste dear! I think pink would be the perfect color!” He turned to Maki with his over friendly smile, “What do you say honey? Would you like pink?”

The omega shrugged, “Sure.”

Chrissy clasped his hands together, “wonderful! Follow me right this way.” He walked off to a seat that was connected to a sink and patted it. “Then put your head in the sink dear.”

Maki sat down and did what the beta instructed.

Almost an hour later and Maki was finally allowed to look in the mirror. Chrissy laughed  joyfully when he saw Maki’s face light up. It looked awesome; the pink looked really good, almost natural even.

“Wow…” Maki said with a smile, “This looks awesome.”

Chrissy smile and folded his arms, “didn’t I say I was the best? Now go show your boyfriend.”

“W-we’re not together!” the omega sputtered out, his face turning bright red.

“I got you,” the beta smirked and winked.

Quickly Maki speed walked over to Mattsun taking a deep breath in an attempt to get rid of his blush.

“What’d you think?” For added effect he spun around to show off his whole head.

“It looks great. Pink really suits you.” The alpha smiled.

“What are you talking about? Everything suits me.” Maki winked at Mattsun taking great pleasure in seeing his face go a shade darker.

“Well, everything except for t _hat_. Good heavens what is it anyway,” Chrissy interrupted motioning at the HMOF uniform Maki was currently wearing.

“Uh-“

“Cosplay.” Mattsun interrupted, “We just got back from an anime convention.”

“Oh! That explains a lot! Did you roll around in dirt for your costume? Because when I was washing your hair the water was turning black.” the beta said shaking his head.

“Yup… lots of dirt.” Maki said awkwardly.

“Anyway, we should probably get going. Maki why don’t you wait in the car I’ll pay Chrissy.” Mattsun said already taking out his wallet.

Maki nodded, before leaving he hugged Chrissy and took one of the complimentary lollipops.

The omega made his way to over to the car as he was opening the door a hand slammed it shut.

“Hey there pretty lil’ thing.” The unknown owner of the hand said.

“Fuck off.” Maki all but growled trying to pull open the door despite the man holding it shut.

“Lemme see your pretty lil face.” The guy said roughly turning the omega to face him.

To put it plainly, the guy was pretty much the definition of ugly. His eyes were red (probably from drugs) he had extremely bad acne, greasy hair, crooked teeth and smelled like someone decided to use roadkill as a perfume. The guy was obviously not healthy considering his stench, but apparently he _was_ an alpha.

_Oh joy…_

“Get lost trash can.” Maki said putting his arm up to cover his nose.

“That wasn’t very nice. Skull crusher came over because he thought you looked pretty, n’close up you smell real nice. I really dig your perfume pretty lil’ thing.” Thankfully it didn’t appear that _skull crusher_ knew he was an omega; but still if he didn’t get out of this situation quick even the lowly likes of him might figure it out.

Maki slipped out from under the alpha’s arms, “Skull crusher? That’s pathetic….. Anyway, I have to go, so would you mind removing your greasy paws from my car.”

“Skull crusher is not pathetic!” He grabbed Maki’s arm and with a strength the omega didn’t know he possessed, turned him and slammed his chest into the car. “Fine, you want my “greasy paws off your car? Then I’ll just put them paws on _you_ pretty lil’thing.”

Maki’s heart was now racing a mile a minute; with all his strength he struggled in the alpha’s hold.

“Let me go asshole!”

Skull crusher muttered something about Maki smelling _really_ good and pressed his ugly face into Maki’s scent glands. The omega yelped and elbowed the alpha as hard as he could successfully causing the alpha to loosen his grip enough for Maki to bolt out of his arms.

Without wasting a breath the omega punched the alpha in the eye, _hard._ he held back a whimper and shook his stinging hand.

“Don’t _ever_ touch me again asshole.”

Skull Crusher whimpered and muttered a sorry excuse of an apology before running off behind the salon. _What an alpha._

The omega took a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart. _I’m ok, nothing happened. I’m fine._

“Maki?” He flinched at the sound of his name but quickly relaxed when he saw who it was walking towards him. “Are you alright? You look a little shaken up.” Mattsun asked obviously worried.

Maki shrugged and gave the alpha his best smile. “Just fine, Mattsun. An alpha was giving me some trouble but it was nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Mattsun quickly walked over and grabbed the omegas arms eyes scanning his body in search of potential injuries. The omega shucked in his breath; _the alpha was low key scent marking him._ Maki gulped putting off the marking as a thing alphas did when they where worried, he tried not to blush as the alpha’s eyes wondered over him and his scent began to completely cover his own.

  “Stop eye raping me, I know I’m handsome but this is getting awkward…”  

Mattsun let go and looked away, “Sorry.”

Maki just looked down at his feet and nodded.

“We have to do something about your scent; I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

The omega ignored the concern dripping off the alpha’s tone, “There’s not much I can do about it; it’s not like it comes with an off switch. And last time I checked, they don’t exactly sell omega products at any’ol supermarket.”

Mattsun smirked, “maybe not at _any_ supermarket but I think I have an idea.  Plus we need to get you some actual clothes; dying your hair won’t matter if you are dressed like that. Get in the car, we’re going shopping.”

Maki laughed opening the car door and getting in, “Lead the way.”

 

 

 

Iwa was having a hard time processing what just happened. Currently he found himself and Oikawa, _if that was even his real name_ , sitting in the back of an ally under a flimsy little tarp trying to take cover from the drizzling rain.

“What the hell just happened?” the alpha snapped.

Normally he would have been gentler considering the ‘beta’ was soaked, shivering, hugging his knees and hiding his face, but at the moment he was having a hard time controlling his temper. He was just as miserable as his company; the multiple cuts Nao had given him were stinging and he was wet, hungry, cold, and honestly a little scared. (Not that he would _ever_ admit it.)

When Oikawa didn’t reply, Iwa asked again trying to sound gentler. “You have to tell me what’s going on Oikawa. Who was that woman? What did she mean when she said take the omega to her master? Who are you?”

“I-I can’t get you involved Iwaizumi. It’s dangerous….” Came a weak almost inaudible reply.

 The alpha sighed and ran a hand through his wet black hair, “Well like it or not I’m already involved. When that woman wakes up I’m going to be on her hit list, so you might as well tell me what the hell is going on.”

A quiet sniffle from Oikawa had Iwa glancing nervously at the other, stomping on his strange instincts to go comfort him.

“I-I’m an……..”the brunet trailed off too scared to finish the sentence.

Carefully Iwa place a hand on the ’beta’s, he ignored the hurt he felt as Oikawa flinched at the touch.

“Hey, look at me trashykawa..” the alpha said as gently as he could, he waited until the pain filled brown eyes were locked with his own before saying, “Trust me..”

Oikawa swallowed back a lump, blinked away a few stray tears and willed his quivering chin to still, the brunet slowly, hesitantly, took off his white collar.  A sweet scent that could only be described as…. _holy shit!_  

“I- I’m an o-omega….. They were taking me too my new alpha when I escaped… I’m guessing he sent that woman to come and fetch me…….”

Iwa just stared and Oikawa with wide eyes… _an omega! No wonder his instincts were all over the place._

When Iwa said nothing for a few seconds Oikawa whimpered and curled into a ball rocking back and forth he tried desperately to hold back the river of tears pouring down his cheeks, “I’m so so sorry! Please don’t hate me! I-I’ll leave and never come back. I swear I don’t have any diseases! I-I’m disgusting I never should have taken advantage of your kindness. p-please don't punish me….. I’m sorry.. I’m so so sorry….” the omega was wailing.

Iwa was frozen, this terrified man completely breaking down in front of him was not the happy, sassy, fun Oikawa he had gotten to know earlier that day. Which was the real him, which was the mask?

He wanted to know, but right now, he _had_ to do something, anything, to calm the omega down, to stop him from producing any more of that horrible scent that just screamed pain, and fear.

Something in Iwa broke, his mind was currently unable to think to anything else aside from, _my omega is in pain. I have to do something!_

Just as Oikawa was about to go into his third round of apologies and self-put downs, Iwa sprung into action pulling the omega into his arms, choosing to ignore the  yelp of fear that came from the brunet. One of Iwa’s arms was wrapped tightly around the omega’s lean waist and the other gently tangled in his wet brown locks.

As gently as physically possible Iwa scent marked _his_ omega, because this omega _was_ his. The alpha purred and softly hushed Oikawa’s frozen solid form with promises of safety and protection.

Finally after a short while the omega melted into Iwa’s arms grabbing onto the alpha’s wet shirt for dear life; the dam broke and Oikawa was sobbing without restraint. Iwa’s hold on the other’s body tightened, he nibbled softly at scent glands being bared to him, and continued to let out wave after wave of calming alpha pheromones in hopes of calming his omega. This just made Oikawa cry harder.

When the omega was calm enough to produce a complete sentence he whimpered out, “Why aren’t you turning me in? Don’t you think I’m disgusting?”

Iwa growled softly at the thought, “Didn’t I already tell you, Oikawa. I don’t have any problems with omegas.”

Shakily the brunet lifted his head to meet Iwa’s eyes, he smiled a weak broken smile but at least it was better than the heart wrenching sobs. Iwa tried to smile back.

Slowly the omega crawled off his lap and sat next to the alpha playing with one of his shoelaces.

“Thank you.” He muttered quietly.

Instead of replying, Iwa chose to ruffle the wet brown hair.

“What’s going to happen now Iwa-chan?” Oikawa still wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“Well, we can’t go back to the apartment, and I don’t have any relatives that live anywhere close to here so we can cancel that idea…..” Iwa sighed, “I really don’t know what’s going to happen now.”

The omega looked at Iwa and gave him the best _fake_ smile he could, with is runny nose and pudgy red eyes it wasn’t fooling anyone, “It’s alright Iwa-chan, I’ll be A okay, so please don’t feel like you have to come with me. After all it’s not going to be a safe trip.”

The alpha karate chopped the top of Oikawa’s head.

“Owww! Mean Iwa-chan! Why would-’’

“I did not just lose my apartment, and almost my _life,_ to ditch you in the back of an ally in the rain. Sorry dumbass, you’re stuck with me.”

Oikawa stuck out his tongue but his relief was palpable, he sniffled before saying, “Why did I get stuck with such a brute.”

Iwa smirked, happy to see Oikawa not crying anymore, “If you’re that picky maybe you should look where you’re going before tackling a random person on the street.”

The omega smiled warmly, “More than anything, I’m happy I tackled _you_ Iwa-chan.”

The alpha turned away hiding his blush, “Yeah? Then don’t whine.”

Oikawa laughed before scooting over next to the alpha, and laying his head on Iwa’s shoulder.

“I whine a lot Iwa-chan. You’re just going to have to get used to it.”

The alpha swallowed hard, trying desperately to not acknowledge the omega’s head on his shoulder. “At least you admit it.”

When no answer came Iwa cautiously looked down to find closed eyelids and long lashes covering those chocolatey brown eyes; the omega had fallen asleep.

“Damnit what have I gotten myself into.” Iwa muttered to himself looking toward the rain street at the end of the ally.

Nothing was going to be the same after this, but honestly, he had no regrets. He wondered what would have happened if he had taken the omega to the hospital. Would that woman have taken him? Would that piece of shit that bought the omega hurt Oikawa? Iwa growled at the thought but quickly shut up when the omega resting on his shoulder shifted at the noise. Iwa sighed and laid his head on the moist brown locks. He closed his eyes and willed himself into a fitful sleep, instincts still on high alert his inner alpha somehow understanding that he now had an omega to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it!! <3  
> My insperation for Akaashi's and Tsuki's outfits are my own clothes on a daily basis because idgaf about my apperence (screw clothes everyone is beautiful,) ~(˘▾˘)~  
> btw I'm sorry for not clarifying in the previous chapters that Maki had black hair but i've always wanted to write a fic where my meme obsessed bby got his hair dyed so i finally have!!! yay XD  
> Writing the Iwaoi part of this chapter was honestly heartbreaking, I feel like such a bad person!! (still no regrets tho) :)  
> Please comment (i literally live off your amazing feed back) Luv you all, and i hoped you liked it! ~(‾▿‾~)


	7. chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where will the road lead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I would like to start off by apologizing for updating so late, the reason I haven't been able to post anything recently is the same as always; school and work and also i got a major case of writers block... anyway I still luv you guys and hopefully you'll forgive me... 〜(꒪꒳꒪;)〜  
> anyway I would like to point out that I have no idea what train tickets cost in Japan and all the money conversions and pretty much everything currency related was googled, so if any of you guys could tell me how much yen is $3000 and $1000 is that would be super amazing! ^^ also if you see a mistake or something pls pls pls tell me.   
> As always thank you SO much for ready and pls comment. <3<3<3

“I’m cold Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa said for the countless time the last hour.

Iwa ignored him and continued trudging ahead.

The current plan was to get to the train station and make their way to Iwaizumi’s family house. Which didn’t seem too hard, but without a phone or wallet calling a cab or Uber would be impossible, limiting them to having to get their on foot; he just prayed that once they got to the station someone would be kind enough to lend them some cash. On top of that their clothes were still wet from the night before making it uncomfortable to move and the bitter wind ten times colder.

They had already been walking for quite some time and the alpha was pretty miserable. The only thing keeping him from risking the wrath of Nao and going back to his warm apartment was the omega, whose hand was currently intertwined tightly with his own.  

That hand was cold and clammy it would tremble ever so slightly every time a gust of wind blew by or a car would drive to close to the side of the road. Every time it would shake Iwa’s instincts would flare ordering him to get his omega somewhere safe and warm right away; sadly that was pretty much impossible seeing that they were walking on the side of the road and still had long distance ahead of them. Fortunately the road was pretty much empty due to the early hour and the cold weather.

Another gust of wind came by and Iwa tightened his grip on the omega’s hand.

“Stupid wind! Stop blowing!” Oikawa whined throwing a miniature tantrum but quickly shutting up as another gust blew into his face ruffling his already completely messed up hair. “Rude!”

Iwa smirked, “Did you just call the wind rude?”

Oikawa smiled that he had managed to get some kind of reaction from the alpha, “Well, it is! It won’t stop blowing and I’m cold.”

 “You’re such a child.” Iwa deadpanned a small smiled tugging at the corners of his lips.

“You’re rude too Iwa-chan.” Iwa looked back at the omega, he was pouting. _Shit that’s cute._ He quickly looked away.

“Yeah I’m cold too.”

“Really? Your hand is super warm.” Oikawa asked genuinely curious. “Is it because you’re an alpha? I heard alpha’s bodies are really warm.”

Iwa’s  face went fifty different shades of red as his instincts were quick to inform him that he could warm up ~~his~~ omega quite easily with his own body if they were to- Iwa growled at himself begrudgingly pulling his mind out of the gutter.

Oikawa flinched at the sound of the quiet growling, years of being told to submit had his head hanging down and his neck exposed.  “I’m sorry …” He said in a small voice.

 Iwa froze at the obvious fear in his omega’s voice. Spinning around he pulled Oikawa into his arms, “You didn’t say anything. Stop being so afraid of me damn it!” He tightened his grip, then softly whispering, “You know I could never hurt you.”

Oikawa went rigid frozen in shock. It wasn’t like the omega didn’t appreciate Iwa being uncharacteristically soft but he was honestly pretty confused. He knew that HMOF would feed them fake information but the one thing he knew was _not_ a good sign was growling. He had witnessed it first hand when Iwa had fought Nao. Why would the alpha growl if he wasn’t going to punish him?

 Iwa murmured something and nuzzled his face in the crook of the omega’s neck. Oikawa sucked in his breath and pushed away a bit too quickly.

 Giving Iwaizumi a nervous smile and in his best playful voice said, “No need to get all sappy on me Iwa-chan….”

 When the only reply he got from the alpha was a brooding stare and a scent that screamed worry and a little confusion Oikawa pushed passed the other male and continued on his way down the road. “Let’s go, if we don’t hurry we’ll never make it to the train station, and it’s _way_ too cold outside to sleep on the side of the road.”

Oikawa swallowed nervously noting that Iwa wasn’t following. He forced his feet to keep moving not daring to turn around. _Please Iwa, stop just standing there._

“Yeah…” the alpha said quietly and began to make his way over to the omega; Oikawa to let out a shaky sigh of relief.

They walked a ways in silence until Oikawa couldn’t handle the quiet anymore. “So, tell me about your family. Will they be okay with me being a….” He trailed off, “You know…” The omega thought about the story Iwa told him about his father, and he wasn’t too sure if the man would be very happy to see his son showing up with some scruffy omega.

“My mom will love you.” Iwa answered quickly apparently also very eager to end the awkward stretch of silence. “She’s a little rough but also really caring… Honestly at this point I’m sure she’d love anyone I bring home; she’s always saying that if I don’t start dating soon that my “good looks will stop working” and then I’ll really be screwed because I have such a “bad personality.”

Oikawa laughed, “She’s right you know, you’re terrible!”

“You say to the guy that saved your sorry ass more than once.” Iwa snapped back annoyed.

The omega’s eyes got softer, smiling he grabbed the alpha’s hand once more, “I guess even _you_ have to have your good moments, Iwa-chan.” _Thank you_

Iwa blushed and quickly looked away. “Shut up.” Oikawa chuckled softly noticing that the alpha hadn’t let go of his hand.

The omega’s smile lost some of its warmness, “What about your father? What will he think?”

Iwaizumi tightened his grip on the omega hand, “I bet he’ll like you. For the most part he’s pretty laid back.”

Softly Oikawa asked, “What about me being an omega? From what you’ve told me I don’t think he’ll be very happy about you bringing me into your house.”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. You fooled me into thinking you were a beta, we’ll just have to do the same with him.”

Oikawa just nodded not bothering to voice his worries, it was pretty clear that the topic was already stressing out the alpha more than he would like to admit.

After a few more minutes of endless travel the omega had decided that he was completely fed up with the idea of _walking_ to the station.

He stopped dead in his tracks forcing Iwaizumi to halt.

“What are-“

“I’m serious Iwa-chan I can’t walk another step! My feet hurt, I’m hungry, I’m tried, I’m so cold I can’t feel my anything! We can’t walk to the station because I’ll _die_ before we get there!”  Oikawa knew he was being whiny and completely selfish. It wasn’t Iwa’s fault that they were in this current predicament, _it was his,_ and it’s not like the alpha had any control over any of those things. But in all honesty, the omega had already passed being _just_ miserable and he really couldn’t handle it anymore.

Iwa sighed. “I’m pretty miserable myself Oikawa, but there’s nothing I can really do about it. If you have any ideas please feel free to share.”

The omega was silent for a moment before a smile pulled at his lips. Wordlessly he ran to the nearest turn yanking the alpha along with him. With a triumphant smile Oikawa stuck out his thumb waiting for a car to go by.

“Hitch hiking?” Iwa asked staring at him like he was an idiot.

“You got a better idea?” the omega glared at him, the alpha went silent and crossed his legs as he sat down on the curb resting his head on his palm.

A couple of cars went by with no success, each one making the brunettes confidence crumble a little bit more. Finally an old rusty truck pulled over and an old man with a kind smile and a beard that reminded Oikawa of a catfish stuck his head out the window.

“Where y’all headed? If I’m goin’ in the same direction I’ll be happy to give ya a ride.”

“Thank you so much sir! Iwa where’s-’’ The omega looked down to find that the alpha had his eyes closed and was breathing softly. Oikawa’s eyes softened and he bet down to gently shake him awake.

Hazel eyes groggily blinked open.

“Iwa-chan what’s the address?”

The alpha blinked fully awake, his eyes landed on the truck. Quickly standing up he went over to the old man thanking him before telling him that they were headed to the station. Oikawa walked after him.

“Y’all sure are lucky I’m goin’ that way. Hop on in the back, it won’t be warm but at least you won’t have to walk.”

They thanked the man again before climbing into the back of the truck.

“I can’t believe someone actually pulled over.” Iwa said once the car had begun driving.

“You should have more faith in me Iwa-chan! With these good looks I’m surprised it took so long for someone to finally stop.”

The alpha playfully smacked the omega’s head. “Narcissist.”

“Mean Iwa-chan!”

It felt like almost no time had passed before the truck pulled into a parking lot. The driver stuck his head out the window again and smiled, “The station is right around the corner.”

They nodded and jumped onto the road, Oikawa hugged the man and stepped back allowing Iwa to smile and shake the old man’s hand.

“Seriously thank you so much, I honestly didn’t think someone would actually stop for an idiot like him.” The alpha said smiling warmly after the omega was out of earshot.

He winked at Iwaizumi, “Better hurry, after bein’ in the cold so long y’all better get someplace warm, don’t want your mate to get sick now do ya.”

Iwa’s face went red sputtering he quickly blurted out, “H-he’s not my mate!”

The driver just gave him a sly smile before roaring away in his old truck.

Oikawa came bounding over, “Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan, he’s right the station is right over there! Are you alright? Your face is looking a little red.”

Grumbling the alpha pushed passed him, “I’m fine. Let’s just go.”

Once they were inside the station the problem of not having any money came to light once more. After a bit of searching around Oikawa had successfully found thirty yen and Iwa had found ten. Not nearly enough for the 14,000 yen ticket.

Sighing Iwa slumped onto one of the benches.

“Want to try to sneak in?” Oikawa asked sitting down next to him.

The alpha said nothing and looked around eyes landing on someone across the station.

“We could try begging? I have a very good kicked puppy face.”

“Wait here.” Iwa stood up and rushed into the crowed.

“What-’’ _and he’s gone…_ the omega sighed and slumped back.

Iwa came back waving a card a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

“Let’s go, we don’t want to miss the train.”

Oikawa just stared at him wide eyed. “Where did you get that?”

“One of my friends from high school lent it to me. His name’s Shinji, I still have to pay it back though so it’s not like it’s free…”

The omega nodded and smirked at the alpha, “Wow Iwa-chan sponging off people. And you call yourself an alpha.”

Iwa growled, the noise made Oikawa a little nervous but he played it off with his normal fake smile.

“just come on.” The alpha mumbled pulling the omega to his feet.

_This is going to be a very interesting experience…_ Oikawa thought bitterly to himself. _Oh well, at least Iwa-chan will be with me._  

The omega smiled and allowed Iwa to drag him deeper into the station.

 

 

 

Maki had never been shopping before, but even he knew that this place was extravagant. There were clothes of every shape and size hanging on racks all around him. The store was filled with a warm golden light of the glass chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling; the music of a piano being played filled the building. Even the floor was a type of tile that the omega didn’t know if it was marble or some other type of fancy rock.

The place was beautiful, hell even the people shopping looked beautiful; each person was dressed nicely and the ones that weren’t still looked clean and healthy.

To put it simply, Maki felt extremely out of place. He didn’t belong in this fancy store full of fancy people, his place was a dirty mat thrown in the corner of a prison with people like him that were too skinny, too dirty, too omega.

Maki felt sick, this was too much, there were too many people, every one of them with their own different scent mingling together and causing the omega to become nauseous. Alpha and beta alike walked around laughing and talking, hanging out with friends, getting snacks, going on errands, going about their daily lives and in the middle of it all Maki couldn’t stop himself from wondering, what if he was never born an omega, could he have been one of the many faceless people brushing past him? 

He was trembling; his own distressed scent was starting to disappear in the crowd. _It was too much_.

Taking a step back he ran into an alpha that was looking at one of the shirts on a rack behind him.

“Yo, watch it.”

“I-I’m sorry.” Maki wanted to get away, every instinct he had was telling him to flee.

“Hey, you smell really sweet-’’

The omega didn’t let the alpha finish his sentence before he was bolting away frantically looking for the exit. _I have to get out of here!_

Before he could get too far someone grabbed his arm yanking him to a stop. Maki yelped and tried pulling away clawing at the hand around his wrist. When the fingers wouldn’t let go he began to whine, a noise only a distressed omega was capable of making.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear someone calling his name, but the voice was muffled and fuzzy, it was familiar but he couldn’t remember who the voice belonged to.

The person yanked him forward and he was pulled against the person’s chest. At this point he was full out sobbing, and then something in the back of his mind clicked. He was safe, his alpha was holding him.

Mattsun’s pheromones surrounded him blocking out all the other scents, allowing his heart to slow down and his mind to clear up. 

The omega melted into the alpha’s arms pressing his face into the crook of the other’s neck, forcing himself to calm down with the scent of the alpha.

A few people stared at them and some just blushed and walked away at the intimate act, but Maki didn’t care they could go fuck themselves. Although it was a little alarming how quickly the alpha could calm the him down. 

Slowly Mattsun pulled away keeping his hands on the omega’s arms. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

Maki shook his head and pressed himself against the alpha’s chest once more, “M’fine, just got a little over whelmed.”

Mattsun wrapped his arms around the omega, “I’m so sorry Maki. Should we leave? I can always get you clothes some other time.”

The thought of getting out of this place was appealing but they _had_ driven almost an hour to get here, and Maki didn’t want to seem any weaker than he already looked.

He took a step out of the alpha’s arms, “Nah I’m fine. Let’s just buy the stuff and get out of here.” He didn’t mention that Mattsun’s scent marking had made the mix of other scents practically nonexistent, successfully calming him down almost completely.

“You sure?” Brown eyes stared at him full of worry.

“Let’s just go.” Maki turned around and walked over to the nearest rack and began mindlessly flipping through the clothes; trying to seem interested in shopping but also being careful to not get to far away from the alpha’s calming presence.

Mattsun sighed and walked over.

The alpha laughed through his nose when he saw what Maki was looking at, “You want to get women’s extra-large silk pajamas?”

Maki blinked his mind finally registering what he was looking at. In a last second attempt to save his already mortally injured pride the omega let out a shaky laugh, “What can I say, they look comfy.”

Mattsun smirked and grabbed the omega’s hand making his heart do a full 360 barrel roll as he was pulled to another part of the mall.

They walked around Maki clinging shamelessly to Mattsun’s arm as the alpha pointed stuff out and they talked about random things occasionally making fun of some of the really ugly outfits the store were selling.  As the minuets ticked by Maki couldn’t even remember why he had freaked out so much before, this was actually _really_ fun, _Mattsun_ was really fun.

The alpha led him into a store and after a few failed outfits Maki left the store with a pair of skinny jeans, a pastel pink shirt, a small black and white checkered scarf and a pair of sunglasses that matched the ones Mattsun had bought.

After a while the pair went to the food court and shared a big plate of Chinese fast food.

Maki honestly thought his face was going to cramp up; he had never smiled this much in his life. The sun was beginning to set and he found himself thinking for the millionth time that night, _I never want to leave._

When they had finished eating the alpha looked at the new wrist watch and said, “We better go. We have one more stop and I don’t want them to be closed before we get there.”

Maki nodded and grabbed his bags. As they made their way to the car the omega couldn’t help but feel a little sad, he would never forget this place…

Once they were situated in the car and the mall was no longer in sight the omega had to ask, “Soooo where exactly are we going?”

“Don’t get me wrong, but I don’t think it’ll be very safe if you keep going around without doing anything to mask your scent. If other people like it as much as I do we might run into some problems.

Maki blushed and pushed himself further into the car seat, “You like my scent,” he mumbled out under his breath.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that. What did you say?”

The omega just looked out the window and turned up the radio trying futilely to drown out the giddy feeling.

Outside the window the scenery was starting to become a lot darker, and from what he could tell a lot slummier. Previously all the houses and stores they drove by had been clean and everything looked so welcoming. Now everything was dirty, and most of the store even had bars in the windows. There were barely any people outside, and the few that were made Maki think of the omegas back at the HMOF; dirty and sick. The familiar feeling of hopelessness and the urge to look behind your back every couple of seconds came back to the omega. Maki felt right at home.

Mattsun drove the car into the parking lot of one of the stores that was covered in graffiti, had barred windows and a sign that had long since stopped working. The omega couldn’t read what it said but Maki didn’t have to know what the place was called to know that it was bad news.  He much preferred the mall.

“I don’t like this place Mattsun.”

“I don’t either…” the alpha sighed before turning to look at the omega. “I think it would be better if you stayed in here.”

Maki didn’t argue, “Sure, I can deal with that. How do I lock the door?”

After the alpha showed him the button he got out of the car and shut the car sparing one last glance at the omega before walking in the store.

 

……..

Truth be told Mattsun was a little nervous to go into the store, not like he hadn’t been in this kind of place before. Pretty much his entire childhood consisted of bravery tests he and Iwaizumi would complete, in which they would sneak into places like these and try to steal candy bars and little trinkets from under the clerk’s noses. They used to live in a nicer neighborhood that was within walking distance of the city slums back in Miyagi.

But then again stealing a bag of skittles and buying a completely illegal pack of scent blockers were too completely different things.

Alpha or not he wouldn’t go into these kinds of store unless absolutely necessary. Sadly with the current situation it was “absolutely necessary.”

Once inside, the familiar smell of cigarettes and cheap air freshener invaded Mattsun’s nose. He walked over to the cash register were a teenager with a shaved head a nose ring was looking through a book of Caesar’s battle strategies  for conquering  empires.   

The kid looked up when he saw Mattsun walking over.

“What can I do for ya?”

  “Can I talk to your manager?”

The kid grunted and shoved a ripped piece of paper in his book before closing it and going in the back room. He came back with a middle aged man that had a sour look on his face.

“You wanted to see me?” he asked in a rough voice that made it clear he was a smoker.

“I need to talk to you in privet. I want to buy something I think you might have.”

The man’s sour look melted into a sick grin showing off his yellow and sliver teeth.

“Right this way, good sir.”

Mattsun followed him into a small room big enough to be one of the larger bathroom stalls in the mall. It was seriously cramped and was probably breaking over ten fire hazard laws; in one corner a small plastic desk was pressed against an industrial shelf full of books, two camping chairs were placed to face one another.

The room was stuffy enough that Mattsun could smell the pungent scents of cigarettes, foul breath and something he wasn’t so sure he wanted to know; since the man didn’t really smell like anything aside from serious lack of personal hygiene the alpha thought it was safe to assume he was a beta.

The man expertly maneuvered to the desk and sat in one of the camping chairs motioning for Mattsun to sit in the other; he did.

 “Sign this paper or I won’t do nothing for ya.” The man shoved a piece of paper saying something along the lines of, _you snitch and I will personally kill you dead._ Reluctantly Mattsun signed. Before the pen even left the paper the beta snatched it back and shoved it in a drawer locking it with a key he had fastened around his beefy neck.

What can I do for ya?” He leaned forward a vicious look in his brown eyes and a shit eating grin showing off his surprisingly shiny silver teeth, “And what will you give _me_ in return?”  

 “I need something that can suppress pheromones; and I don’t want any type of drug.”

The beta leaned back and raised his eyebrows. “Now why would an alpha like yourself want a scent blocker?”

“I didn’t come here for an interrogation. Do you have it or not.”

The beta stroked his chin, “Yeah, I have something that might interest you.” He stood up and pulled a rather thick book of gardening technics off the book shelf. Just as Mattsun was about to say something snarky about the man being very environmentally friendly the book was flipped open.

On the inside a square had been cut out making a small cubby in the book. The beta removed a small purple pouch from the inside and dangled it in front of the alpha’s face.

Setting down the book the man opened the pouch and pulled out a black collar thin enough that it could pass by as a choker if not for the thick clasp on the accessory making it so that it would be impossible to remove if you didn’t have a key.

Dangling the collar from his finger the man grinned at Mattsun, “this was pretty hard to come by you know. These things are super expensive made so that only wealthy alphas can afford them for their omegas. I only got my grimy hands on _this_ because I got a friend who bought an omega but didn’t care enough to keep the collar.” He spun the collar around his finger, “It’s not like he needs it, after all once the omega got to his house it’s pretty much just confined to its master’s bedroom.”

The beta’s eyes seemed to be boring into Mattsun’s very soul. “So what will you give me if I sell this to you? Especially considering that it’s a federal offence to keep an omega without buying its papers.”

Mattsun met the beta’s eyes refusing to submit to the intense stare. “And what makes you think I have an omega?”

The beta laughed, “There ain’t no other reason you would want a collar like this one buddy. Did you find it on the streets? Was it in good enough condition that it would be a waste to send to one of those omega facilities? Or even better, does it pimp itself to you for a place to stay, and you just don’t want your landlord to find out.”

Mattsun swallowed back the growl that was threatening to escape his throat, “You better shut the hell up.”

“But getting back at matters at hand, what’ll you give me for this?”

The alpha took a deep shaky breath forcing himself to calm down. “How much do you want?”

Stroking his chin again the beta let out a series of hhmm noises. “This is worth about a 326,000 yen. But I’ll give it to you for 108,790 if ya let me have a night with your omega.”

This time Maki couldn’t hold back his growling, “I would _never_ let scum like you touch him.” With a nasty glare Mattsun pulled out his credit card slamming it on the plastic table.

Mattsun didn’t even care how stupid he was for buying something 100% illegal with a credit card he just had to get out of there.

After the transaction was complete the beta gave him back the card. “Pleasure doing business with ya; here’s the collar, and here’s the key.”

The alpha yanked it out of the man’s hand and stormed out of the bathroom stall office glad to finally be able to breathe actual air and not the fumes that radiated off that disgusting man. The teenager at the cash register gave him a curt nod but was too engrossed with his book he didn’t pay much attention to the angry pheromones Mattsun was sending off in waves.  

The alpha stomped out of the store, he saw Maki waiting in the car flipping through the pages of an old manual. At the sight of the omega he immediately calmed down.

He walked over to the car and got inside.

 Maki put away the manual and stared at him, “How’d it go? You smell kinda angry.”

“The manager is a major asshole, anyway I got this.” Mattsun pulled the collar out of his pocket and placed it in the omega’s hand. “It’ll keep your pheromones suppressed without forcing you to take any kind of drug. Oh, and here’s the key.”

Maki gave him a shocked look, “You’re letting _me_ keep the key?”

The alpha nodded, “Well it’s your collar.”

The omega gave him a smile that was of pure gratitude. “Thank you Mattsun.”

Quickly the alpha looked away trying to hide his blush, “Don’t mention it.” 

The omega unlocked the collar and handed it to Mattsun. “Put it on me?”

“Y-yeah sure.”

Maki shifted in his seat so that the back of his neck was completely exposed to the alpha. Mattsun sucked in a shaky breath, the omega must trust him completely if he was comfortable enough to show off his neck.

 He reached around Maki’s shoulders and put the collar in place pulling it so the two ends came together in the back. The alpha’s fingers brushed against the omega’s scent glands causing a small tremor to go through to other’s body.

_Damn he smells good…_ Mattsun subconsciously found himself leaning forward taking a deep breath of that sweet intoxicating scent.

“M-Mattsun?” Maki asked snapping the alpha out of his trance. He bolted upright and clipped on the collar locking it with the key before shoving it into one of the omega’s hands.

“It’s hot in here, like _really_ hot in here do you mind if I open all the windows? No, okay great.” Mattsun rambled going through with his promise of opening all the windows before turning on the car and speeding out of the parking lot.

When he finally got enough courage to actually look at the omega it was a little strange to see him wearing the collar. It was almost like he was wearing a neck shackle; it didn’t feel right to see another person wearing something that allowed others to control them.

He closed the windows so he could be heard and asked, “Is that thing uncomfortable?”

Maki touched it lightly, “Not really, I’ve been wearing collars practically my whole life, so it’s nothing new to me. The real question is, does it look good on me?” the omega wiggled his eyebrows and Mattsun found himself laughing.

“Yeah, it really brings out your eyes.”  

Maki laughed and batted his eyelashes a couple of times before saying, “Plus this lock make me look really bad ass.”

Mattsun just rolled his eyes.

“By the way, where exactly are we going?” the omega asked staring up at the alpha from his slumped back position.

“We’re going to Iwa’s apartment; I honestly think he can help us.”

Maki nodded, “off too Iwa’s house it is.”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang what a trip! Also i'm sorry to all my hard core BokuAka and KuroTsuki shippers that these two wonderful ships are not in this chapter but they will be in the next one. I couldn't stop myself for having all that Mattsuhana<3 ANYWAY thank you so much for reading and pls comment, you guys are really the ones that inspire me to keep writing! <3 luv u thx


	8. chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the road is a long one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys!! <3 I'm back again with another late chapter (tbh this is happening so often I kind of tempted to just tell y'all that each chapter takes two weeks 〜(￣△￣〜) (I'm sorry I suck) also guess who the courage to FINALLY get a tumblr, but has crippling anxiety and is to scared to actually post anything..... -_- anyway before you guys read this chap just know that Takeru is NOT Oikawa's nephew. He's just Iwa's mom's friend's son. So I'm gonna keep this short luv u guys and hope you like the chapter <3<3

If Tsuki had to describe Aiko and Akio in one word he would choose whirlwind; because that’s exactly what they were.

One second they were all sitting at the table greeting their new guests, and the next Aiko was dragging Tsuki and Akaashi by down the street while Akio _took care of_ the Kuroo and Bokuto, whatever that meant.

Ever since the female beta had dragged the two omegas from the inn she hadn’t stopped talking; Tsuki was beginning to wonder if she even needed to breathe at all. He had stopped trying to figure out what she was saying about five minutes into the walk and was currently memorizing every twist and turn as best he could, forming an escape plan with every step.

They walked for a while down a dirt road before coming to a small town. Little stores and food carts surrounded them. The houses and stores were covered in decorations of dragons, fish, flowers and pretty much anything you could think of. The old woman at the inn had been correct when she told them that the people were busy. All around them villagers and tourists alike ran around putting up last minuet decorations and setting up their shops and carts for the night’s festivities. Aiko dragged them behind some buildings stopping at a rusty staircase leading into the back of a store. Steam was coming from the chimney and it smelled like curry.

“Home sweet home.” She put her hands on her hips smiling proudly, “Are you ready to transform?” 

When no reply came the beta took their tense silence as a yes and pushed them to the stairs. “Up you go!”

The inside of the store was painted a warm orange, pictures of koi and lily pads lined the walls, and all around them racks of traditional clothes and other accessories were showed off proudly.  In the corner a small cash register sitting on a wooden table sporting a bowl of mints blocked a door.

Aiko smiled looking at the shocked looks on the omegas faces. Neither of them had ever seen a store as nice as this, or a store in general; the closest thing they had ever seen to something like this was the occasional uniform fitting room they would be forced to go to if their clothes ever got too small. 

“Yeah it’s pretty nice.” The beta laughed out loud. “My family’s pride and joy, ‘Koi’s Boutique’”

She walked over to the door behind the counter and unlocked it, “Go on upstairs while I choose something for you both. My room’s at the end of the hall to your left.”

Slowly and hesitantly the omegas made their way up the stairs onto the second floor. Just as the beta had said a bright orange door at the end of the hall waited for them. Inside the room was pink. Pink bed, pink curtains, pink dressers, pink carpet, hell even a pink windowsill; Tsuki stopped himself from gagging at the explosion of the color.

Nervously Akaashi ventured inside pushing the door open for Tsuki to follow. 

“I guess she likes pink.” The older omega muttered looking around.

Before Tsuki could reply with a sarcastic _you don’t say_ Aiko burst through the door carrying what looked like a mound of fabric.

“I’m back!” the beta sang out making Tsuki cringed.

“Oh great.” He muttered to himself before holding back a yelp as Akaashi crushed his foot with his heel muttering something about being nice.

“Thank you so much for helping us Ms. Aiko.” The older omega said bowing respectfully.

The girl just laughed, “Believe me it’s no trouble at all! You’re actually helping me. You see my brother and I love making clothes but my mother says no one will ever wear anything made by amateurs, so with you guys wearing these,” She lifted the mound of fabric, “It’ll be like a walking billboard!”

She began to talk about how she found her passion in sewing but Tsuki honestly was tired of hearing her voice so he cut her short. “I can’t wait to see what you made, I’m sure it’s amazing.”

Aiko’s smile got wider, “You bet it is. Come on lemme show you.” She walked over to the bed and laid out a pair of two gorgeous Kimonos.

The first was a black silk with soft pink roses and cherry blossoms snaking up the sleeves and climbing up from the bottom of the kimono to around the hips. A thin layer of glitter had been dabbed onto the biggest of the flowers making them stand out all the more and a soft pink ribbon wrapped around the obi in intricate designs and shapes. Placed next to the kimono was a hair piece made to resemble a cherry blossom branch made with tiny delicate crystal flowers that spread out into a kind of half tiara. 

The second Kimono was gold with the occasional black base poking out. Red and orange flowers bloomed across the fabric, and shapes of flowers and other designs were expertly embroidered onto the splotches of gold. White and purple vines snaked around the flowers in swirls and delicate motions. Just like the previous Kimono this one had thin layers of glitter brushed onto the biggest flowers and vines. Next to the traditional dress a golden barrette covered with tear drop gems had been placed.

Both omegas were speechless. Never before had they seen anything like the two outfits laid before them.

“They’re gorgeous.” Akaashi breathed out reverently.

Aiko crossed her arms proudly, “Thanks, all hand made too.”

Tsuki would never openly admit it, but he had just gained new respect for this chatty beta.

The girl’s smile faltered, “I totally forgot to ask but, you guys are alright wearing Kimonos and not Yukata right? Some people see wearing Kimonos a ‘girls only’ thing.”

Akaashi gave Aiko one of his rare smiles, “Oh, we’re _definitely_ alright wearing these.”

Tsuki just nodded, having a hard time tearing his eyes away from the beautiful garbs in front of him.

Aiko laughed, “Alrighty then, let’s get to work!”

 

Five hours later and Tsuki was wishing he had just stayed in his ugly ass T-shirt and saved himself the trouble of having to put this damn thing on. The first order of business was bathing, which was quite an experience considering they had never really _bathed_ before; the cold showers at the HMOF where nothing compared to the warm relaxing waters of the tub, so it took a while for either one of them to actually leave the soothing water. In the combined time they were bathing Aiko had gotten into a traditional drum uniform and was expertly covered in makeup.

After that, even with the help of Aiko it took over an hour just put the gold kimono on, not counting the time it took helping Akaashi into the black one, and another hour or two ~~begging~~ convincing the female beta to not go crazy with the makeup. They finally settled with a thick line of eyeliner -that in Tsuki’s opinion made Akaashi look like a god- with just a touch a pink eyeshadow for the ebony omega and gold for the blond. Aiko was fussing with Tsuki’s blond curls making sure that the barrette was in place when someone knocked on the door.

Without so much as looking up Aiko called out, “Yeah?”

A voice that sounded like a lot like Akio called back, “sis, are you ready? Me and the alphas, have been done for a while now, and the festival is already starting.”

She yanked on one particular curl that was giving her nonstop problems, causing Tsuki to wince, “Really? What time is it?”

Through the door Akio sighed, “like six-ish.”

Tsuki’s mouth dropped open; he locked eyes with Akaashi, who looked equally shocked. They had gotten here around twelve….

“Just go without us. We’ll meet you by mister Morizono’s tempura stand.”

“Fine.” Akio called back before walking away.

Aiko sighed, and let the curl go _finally_ giving up. She walked over to the bed and sat next to Akaashi, “Let’s wait for a bit to make sure they get there before us.”

“Why?” Akaashi asked trying hard to not seem too impatient.

“Because silly, we need to be fashionably late. If we arrive on time it’ll totally be unromantic.”

The omega just nodded not wanting to go into another one of the beta’s hour long rants.

Aiko’s eyes trailed up and down both omegas. “Damn both of you look so beautiful. I think you’re the most handsome betas I’ve ever seen in my life.” 

Akaashi just laughed, “Thank you, you’re very beautiful yourself.”

The beta snickered and grabbed her phone checking the time. “I think it’ll be safe to leave now. The stand isn’t too far and knowing my brother he probably made your poor friends run there.”

Tsuki bit back his comment of _they are not our friends_ instead settling for a smile when Aiko looked at him.

She jumped off the bed and walked over to her closet pulling out two pairs of wooden sandals. “Try these on….Hopefully they fit.”

Tsuki slipped his socked foot into the sandal and nodded when it was a comfortable fit; Akaashi did the same and smiled.

The beta stuffed her phone into her pocket and pulled open the door stepping out into the hallway she called out over her shoulder “just follow me.”

Tsuki glanced at the other omega looking for any signs of second thoughts. Akaashi patted the blond on the shoulder and followed Aiko down the hall.

 

 

 

 

 

In the first few hours on the train Oikawa had been ecstatic, oo-ing and ah-ing at every little thing the train would ride by; he only got quiet because Iwa got annoyed and told him to “shut up.” It was all new to the omega, never in his life had he ever seen a skyscraper or the blanket of houses stretched out before him. It was honestly pretty thrilling.

The train had just made it out of the city and now was flying by a mosaic of trees, farms, and mountains. Oikawa smiled at the sight of Mount Fuji in the distance.

“Hey Iwa-chan, look outside it’s really pretty.” He muttered under his breath careful not to wake the sleeping alpha.

It had taken a while for Iwa to relax enough to fall asleep and Oikawa would be damned if he woke him to look at a mountain he had probably already seen a million times. 

Through the glass of the window Oikawa looked at his reflection. He looked exhausted, dark bags hung low from his weary brown eyes; his hair was a frizzy mess, cuts and fading bruises littered every exposed piece of pale milky skin, the collar that had now become uniform rubbed uncomfortably against his sore neck, and the clothes that he had borrowed from Iwa had become ripped and dirty from the night spent outside. Oikawa sighed and looked away, focusing his attention on the alpha sleeping next to him.

Like him, Iwa had dark bangs hanging from his closed eyes, the cuts he had gotten from fighting with that nasty beta stood out against his golden skin. His arms were crossed and even in sleep he looked powerful, with his muscular arms and sharp jaw. It was no wonder this beautiful man was an alpha.

Careful not to wake the sleeping man up, Oikawa lifted the arm rest that was separating the two. After waiting a few seconds the omega cautiously nuzzled up to the alpha’s chest enjoying the warmth and comfort of the other’s body. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to determine what exactly the alpha smelled like.

It wasn’t much long after he decided that Iwa smelled like a forest after rain that the omega fell asleep.   

 

The next time the he woke up it was to Iwa shaking him and gently saying, “Oi wake up Trashykawa, we’re almost there.”

Groggily Oikawa sat up and rubbed his eyes, “al-*yawn* right.”

The alpha snickered, “Nice hair.”

The omega blinked in confusion a couple of times before turning to look at himself in the glass window. One side of his brown locks defied gravity and stuck straight up from where he had been resting against Iwa the other side just looked frizzy and tangled.

A screech tore it way from Oikawa’s throat as he frantically tried to comb the hair down with his fingers.

Iwa held back a laugh, “Don’t be so loud people are trying to sleep.”

“I don’t care! This is a catastrophe you brute!!”

“How am I the brute dumbass?! You were the one getting all cuddly!” a blush brushed across the alpha’s cheeks, “speaking of which why were you cuddling with me?”

Oikawa whimpered at the seemingly hopeless crisis in front of him, “Instincts Iwa-chan, you of all people should know how hard they are to control.”

A small mutter of “but why me?” had he omega turning around to look at the alpha.

Iwa’s face was a bright red; he looked tense.  Oikawa snickered, teasing the alpha was kind of fun.

“Because you’re sitting right next to me Iwa-chan. plus I like your scent, it’s relaxing.”

Iwa’s face went a darker shade of red.

“Are you alright? Your face is sorta red.” Oikawa asked with mock worry.

Quickly looking away Iwa covered half his face with his hand and squeaked out an almost inaudible, “I’m fine.”

 The omega snickered and leaned back in the chair, “If you say so.”

A voice over the intercom announced that they were arriving in the Miyagi station and to not forget any of their things of the train. Since they literally brought nothing with them, once the train stopped they just walked out.

The station was crowded but nowhere near what it had been in Tokyo.

“Come on?” Iwa asked bringing Oikawa out of his daze.

“Yeah, sorry.”

They began to walk weaving through people until they got out of the station and onto a small road.

“I know someone around here that might be able to give us a ride.” Iwa said pressing the button for the crosswalk. Oikawa nodded and followed the alpha across the street.

They walked a ways until stopping at a small house with a gate. Iwa pressed the door bell and waited for a few seconds before a young voice answered, “Who dares disturb the sleep of the great and powerful Takeru! Prepare for your death mortal!” Behind him a female voice snapped, “Takeru get away from the door!”

The same female voice came clearer over the intercom, “I’m sorry, that was my son. Who is this?”

Iwa laughed slightly before answering, “Hello Julin, this is-“

Before the alpha could finish his sentence an excited screech cut him off, “Hajime is that you?! I didn’t know you were coming! Hang on just one sec!”

The gate unlocked and a kid that didn’t look any older than ten came barreling out the front door.

“HAJIMEEEEEEE!!!!”

Iwa opened the gate just in time for the young alpha to head butt into the older alpha’s legs.

Oikawa jumped back in shock.

Seconds later a pregnant woman came hobbling out the door smiling and waving a wooden spoon at Iwa.

She came over and hugged him, crushing her son between their legs. “Oh, Hajime look at you! I haven’t seen you in over a year! And wow that year did you good; you look so _alpha_ , if only my wife looked as good as you.”  She laughed and slapped Iwa in the arm with her free hand.

Iwa smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, “thanks.”

 The beta laughed cheerily again before her eyes landed on Oikawa who was awkwardly standing away from the heartwarming reunion.

“Oh, my, who’s this!” her smile turned mischievous, “ _finally_ got a partner Hajime? And he’s so pretty too!”

The alpha muttered out an offended _hey,_ but the beta was already walking over to Tooru hand out stretched a friendly smile painted on her lips. “Nice to meet you dear; my name is Julin Arima. I’m your boyfriend’s mom’s best friend.”

Oikawa looked away, something inside him telling him he didn’t deserve this woman’s kindness, “I’m sorry ma’am I’m not Hajime’s boyfriend.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I just assumed…..”

“It’s alright..” he muttered quietly.

“Well, a friend of Hajime is a friend of ours.” The beta went in and hugged the omega. Oikawa stiffened at the physical contact, the woman’s large stomach pressing gently against him.

As calmly as he could manage with his racing heart he tried hugging her back.

It would be a lie to say that Oikawa wasn’t terrified. At the HMOF he had been taught to get on the floor and bow when meeting a new person, and _never_ at any cost touch them. Yet here he was hugging a complete stranger. He wondered briefly why he didn’t react like this when meeting Hajime.

When she pulled away he made sure to keep his head and eyes down cast; submitting.

“So, what’s your name dear?” She asked kindly.

“Oikawa Tooru.” he said softly

The child, Takeru if Oikawa could remember correctly ran at him, yelling out, “GGGRRRR BE PREPARED TO DIE!!”

Child or not this kid was an alpha, and Oikawa had plenty of experience with alpha’s running at him telling him to “die.” Almost immediately he whimpered and fell to the ground curling up and covering his head with his hands, eyes tightly closed preparing for the beating.

The beating that never came; in seconds Iwa was standing over the omega growling threateningly at the younger alpha. Takeru froze blinking in shock before his eyes filled with tears and he ran to his mother who was staring in shock.

Snapping out of it the woman stepped in front of her son. “Hajime,” she snapped in a voice that was not to be negotiated with.

Immediately the alpha shut up eyes widening in shock apparently having been controlled by instinct alone.

“I-I’m…. I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me…”

Slowly the alpha got off the omega helping a very frightened Oikawa to his feet. The omega was trembling violently. Julin eyed him suspiciously, _oh shit now the beta is angry too!!_

When Oikawa started to sink back to the ground Iwa pulled him up and wrapped his arm around the omega’s waist.

The pregnant woman crossed her arms her, she looked very displeased. Shaking her head she said, “I get that alpha’s are protective Hajime but Takeru is nine. He’s not a threat to your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Iwa said weakly accepting the scolding.

Julin raised her eyebrow, “Sure he’s not. That’s not why you’re so protective of him, or why you currently have your arm around his waist, or why he smells an awful lot like you Hajime; I’m guessing you scented him?.”

It seemed that Iwa couldn’t come up with a good excuse so he just looked down.

“I- I’m so sorry, this is entirely my fault. I got scared for no reason and Hajime just got a little protective.”

He waited until he got a nod from the beta before Oikawa crouched down and locked eyes with Takeru who was peeking out from behind his mother’s legs. The omega tired for an apologetic smile masking the fear that was obvious in his brown eyes. “I’m very sorry Takeru. You were so scary my instincts got the better of me, even Iwa-chan felt threatened.”

Normally the omega would be a cowering mess on the ground, but that would be as an _omega_ right now, he had to sell the idea that he was a beta; and he was pretty sure no beta would react the way he did just now. If he wanted this façade to work he was going to have to do a better job at acting like a normal person.

The young alpha stared at him for a moment before he smiled and ran out. He stopped a couple of steps in front of the omega; he put his arms behind his back, and began shifting from leg to leg an embarrassed smile pulling at his lips.

“That’s alright; I know I’m scary. Hey, you’re very pretty mister.”

Oikawa blinked, the omega inside him taking over he pulled the child into his arms nuzzling him lovingly, “Thank you, you’re so sweet.”

Julin laughed, “I take back my words, Hajime, it looks like you _do_ have some competition.”

Iwa just sighed. The woman turned and gave the older alpha a one over before her smile fell completely.

“Oh my! What happened to you? You’re all cut up!” She grabbed Hajime’s face and turned it right and left inspecting the cuts on his cheeks before grabbing his arms and gasping when she saw more red gashes littering his limbs.

Her eyes flickered from Iwa to Oikawa. “What’s going on, Hajime?”

Iwa looked away, “Nothing.”

The beta tugged at his arm, “you call this nothing?” She sighed, “Please don’t tell me your picking fights again. I thought you got past that faze. ”

When no reply came the woman took it as a confirmation and sighed.

Before she could say anything else Iwa quickly butted in, “Julin can you drive us to my parents’ house?” 

She stared at him a while before nodding, “Get in the car.”

Iwa smiled and called Oikawa, saving Takeru from the smoldering omega.

Ruffling the child’s hair he stood up and followed Iwa to the car. 

The alpha opened the door and waited for the brunette to get inside before closing it and getting in shotgun; seconds later the pregnant beta joined them after ushering the young alpha into the house.

 The omega stared out the window wondering if it was safe to leave the child alone in the house unsupervised.

As if reading his mind Julin began to speak, “don’t worry. My wife is on her way, she’ll be home in a couple of minutes.”

Oikawa hummed in agreement.

The omega nervously tapped his finger on his thigh happy that his collar concealed his anxious pheromones. If he had to be honest Oikawa was more than a little scared of meeting Iwaizumi’s dad. After what the alpha had told him it was pretty clear that he would be in a lot trouble if his dynamic was discovered. He already got much too close to blowing his cover when he freaked out about Takeru; that could not happen again if he planned on staying with Iwa.

Taking a deep breath the omega mentally willed himself to calm down.

“So, Oikawa was it? Where are you from?” Julin’s voice cut through his thoughts.

“I’m, uh, from….”

 “He’s from Takayama.” Iwa cut in saving the brunets skin.

“Wow Takayama, I heard there are beautiful festivals. What are they like?”

Oikawa concealed his panic with a friendly chuckle, “Yeah the festivals are nice, lots of food!”  He seriously hoped he was correct; but then again what kind of festival didn’t have food, right?

The beta laughed, “I bet!”

Before she could ask any more questions Iwa pointed out the window and said, “Home sweet home.”

Outside the window a huge traditional house surrounded by a fence of shrubs stared back at them.

“Wow Iwa-chan… I didn’t know you were so rich….” Oikawa breathed out in shock. Compared to the crappy little apartment the alpha had been living in this place was a castle. Hell even to houses surrounding the home looked small in comparison.

“I’m not rich, the house has been in my family since forever. All of my family’s wealth has been lost over the years. My grandfather gambled the last of it off so both of my parents work to make ends meat.”

The omega nodded to appease the alpha but was too busy gawking at the beautiful house in front of him to actually pay much attention to what Iwa was saying. He was having a hard time imagining himself saying in such a luxurious place such as this; he wasn’t sure he really belonged somewhere so nice…

Julin stopped the car just outside the gate.

“You boys ready?” the pregnant beta asked smiling softly.

Iwa nodded and got out of the car; even though he was acting indifferent the alpha’s eyes gleamed with the excitement of getting to see his family; his pack. Wordlessly Oikawa followed trying not to whimper at the sight of the huge looming house and the thought of who was waiting inside.

 

 

 

Mattsun was beginning to get bored of being cooped up in the car for so long. He had been sitting so long he was starting to fear that his butt would forever remain flat if he didn’t get up soon. Sadly his flat butt would have to wait a while longer because the pair was still hours away from Iwa’s apartment.

He sighed and looked over to his right. In the seat next to him Maki was snuggled up to an old sweater that had been laying around in the trunk for who knows how long, and the emergency blanket Mattsun kept stuffed under the seat.

The omega was breathing softly his long lashes casting shadows across his rosey cheeks. His newly dyed pink hair was ruffled and messy as a result of the long car trip; he just looked so warm and soft. But what really was beginning to drive the alpha insane was the content, relaxed scent the omega was letting off. Maki had taken off the collar for the trip to Iwa’s house and Mattsun was beginning to wonder if he should wake the other and tell him to put the collar back on. The pheromones called to him making the alpha want to stop the car and take the omega to a safe warm place where he could claim and pleasure the other, hiding him from the rest of the world.

At the sight of the omega’s slightly parted plump pink lips Mattsun decided he had enough. Careful not to wake Maki the alpha reached into the glove department and patted around for _anything_ to keep his mind off claiming the omega.

Inside the glove department there were some manuals, receipts, a can of decade old trail mix, a water bottle and a tube of tooth paste. Pulling out the tooth paste he wondered why the hell he had it in the glove department in the first place.  Quickly the question was erased from his mind as a light bulb went off.

He carefully shut the glove department and proceeded to awkwardly uncap the toothpaste while keeping one hand on the steering wheel; fortunately the road was pretty empty with only the occasional car driving past them.

Once the cap was off Mattsun opened the visor and carefully applied a line of the minty fresh triple cavity protection under his nose successfully blocking the sweet maddening scent of the omega. Closing the visor the alpha chuckled proudly at his genius. Now all he had to worry about was his flattening butt…

 

It was already dark by the time they had arrived at Iwa’s apartment building, and Mattsun was more than glad to see the familiar tenement marking the end of their journey.

Happily the alpha reached over and gently shook the omega awake.

Groaning the omega peeled open his eyes and slowly looked around.

“We here?” He asked voice still heavy with sleep.

“Yeah, he lives on the second floor.” Mattsun said gazing out the window.

“What’s on your face?” Maki asked voice dripping with confusion.

“My face?” the alpha reached up, his hand was met with the _DIY_ scent blocker. He felt his face begin to heat up, “It’s, uh, a mustache?”

The omega laughed through his nose and gave him a weird look before putting his collar back on and getting out of the car to stretch.

Furiously Mattsun wiped away the tooth paste mentally scolding himself for being so dumb.

Outside the car the pair made their way to the building. Once inside they were met with an _out of order_ sign on the elevator pointing them in the direction of the stairs.

They began to make their way up the steps one by one. Mattsun _should_ be excited, he hadn’t seen his best friend in months; and yet…..Something didn’t feel right…

To make the mood worse, outside the windows lining the stair well rain began to pelt the glass and a bolt of lightning lit up the raging sky.

“What a storm.” Maki said solemnly glancing out the window. The omega looked lost in thought his face was serious, maybe even a little worried.

The alpha nodded and pushed open the door to the second floor waiting for the omega to go through before shutting it.

Mattsun lead Maki down the hall and up to the familiar door; he didn’t know why his anxiety was spiking so much. He stopped and spared a glance at the omega silently asking if he was okay; Maki just nodded solemnly eyes never once leaving the door.

The alpha rapped his knuckles on the wooden surface when no sound came a couple of seconds later he knocked again.

“Maybe he’s not home?” The omega muttered.

“That man is a literal hermit, he’s always home.” Mattsun knocked again and called out, “Hajime, it’s me Issei, open up.”

 Sighing Mattsun pulled out his phone, unlocked the screen and began scrolling through his contacts. He pressed on the name and waited; so much for this visit being a surprise. Through the door of the apartment the alpha could hear Iwa’s phone ringing.

“That’s weird.” He muttered to himself.

“Forgot his phone?” Maki supplied.

Mattsun put his hand on the door knob, his eyes widened in shock as the nob turned in his grasp. The feeling that something was wrong increased tenfold.

Cautiously the alpha pushed open the door all the way and walked inside.

 The inside of the apartment was a disaster. Furniture had been knocked over or moved from their original place; pictures and decorations had been smashed and were littering the floor. It looked like a rabid animal had come in and scratched up the walls tearing through the wall paper and leaving nasty marks. Dried splotches of blood stained the carpet in the living room; next to the nocked over couch a broken trophy lay on its side.

But the worst thing about it was the almost faded scent of rage, and _fear_.  

The alpha stared in shock at the disaster in front of him. Snapping out of his shock Mattsun began to look through the other rooms in the house futilely trying to convince himself that this was all so kind of sick prank.

“Hajime?” He called cursing his shaky voice.

Inside the bed room on the night stand Iwa’s phone, wallet and car keys lay in a tidy straight line. Next to the objects a neatly folded piece of paper had been placed.

Mattsun walked over to the belongings and nervously opened the letter. Written in -what Mattsun seriously hoped was _just_ red ink- fancy swirly letters read, “Do not fret alpha we will surely get to finish playing our twisted game the next time we meet. I’m coming for you my dear Iwaizumi. You have something I need and what the master wants, the master gets.” Signed _Nao._

“What the hell?” the alpha muttered to himself. He grabbed the rest of the objects on the table and stuffed them in his pocket.

He was beginning to panic.

Bursting his thought bubble sharply Maki ran into the room holding a scrunched up dirty piece of fabric. The omega’s pale face and scared expression ignited the alpha’s instinct to protect. Before Mattsun could do or say anything Maki breathed out a single word.

“Oikawa.”

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! XD Please tell me what you think your comments really keep me inspired to write!<3<3


	9. chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good things always come to an end, especially for Akaashi keiji.  
> Oikawa meets Iwaizumi's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow, I'm literally a month late on this update.... I can't even say how sorry I am.... I WILL be finishing this fic (already have the story plan completed) so even if I'm super (extremely) late I will continue to update. (Ｔ∇Ｔ) just a warning there is some "almost" smut in this chapter. Also in my version of omegaverse female alphas can get pregnant it's hist harder to do.anyway I Luv you guys pls don't be too mad at me.... I hope you like this chapter <3

Lively didn’t do the festival its justice. Sounds, smells, colors, people swirled around Akaashi in a whirlwind of motion. The once empty food stands now were full of people yelling out into the crowd, smells of delicious foods wafted into the air. The sounds of drums beating to the music, people screaming, laughing, and talking filled the air making Akaashi feel excited but antsy all at the same time. Lanterns hung from wires skillfully placed on the tops of building illuminating the path in a bright orange light. Decorations and fairy lights filled the autumn colored trees like stars in the night sky. People with masks, and other traditional outfits rushed by enjoying the festival.

He had never seen so many people in one place it was overwhelming yet exciting all at the same time. With all the different smells and so many people it was easy to forget what he was and why he was there. Here, everyone was the same, no alphas, no betas, no omegas, just people enjoying the night of celebration; the thought was euphoric.

 As he followed Aiko through the crowds Akaashi tried desperately to take it all in. Behind him Tsuki looked as shocked as he felt, eyes widened and darting from one thing to another in awe.

Ahead Aiko lead them masterfully through the crowed waving and occasionally saying hello the people they passed. She stopped abruptly causing Tsuki to stumble into Akaashi and let out a curse or two, turning the beta gave them a huge smile.

“Wow, I never get that much attention! The whole festival is staring at you two!”  

She was right all around them people’s eyes landed on the pair and lingered a few seconds more than necessary. Akaashi felt a feeling of panic in his stomach at the thought that maybe someone knew they were omegas but that feeling was quickly replaced when Aiko said, “It’s easy to say you two are the most beautiful people in this whole festival!”  She let out a hearty laugh and pointed up ahead.

“You guys see that food cart? That’s Morizono’s tempura stand, your friends should be waiting there. I would love to stay but I’m one of the drummers and I’m already running late.” The beta hugged them and ran into the crowd waving.

Tsuki blinked, “This is a great opportunity to esca-“

His words were cut off when a hand landed on his shoulder causing the omega to jump, “Great opportunity to do what?” Kuroo asked with a smile.

Tsuki ‘tsked’ and shrugged the hand off. “How the hell did you even see us?” he all but growled at the alpha.

“It’s hard not to. You both look so beautiful we could almost see you when you stepped out of the house.”

This time Tsuki did growl.

Bokuto walked over and offered a smile to Akaashi who was quick to look away.

“You look gorgeous.” The white haired alpha said reverently.

The ebony kept his eyes down muttering a pathetic, “thank you.” 

Upon further inspection Akaashi noticed the alpha’s did quite a bit of cleaning up as well. They were both wearing Yukata. Kuroo’s was a plain black with a white haori himo, sitting diagonally on his head was a black cat mask painted with thick red stripes and golden swirls, his black hair had been unsuccessfully tamed but at least looked clean, and his sharp golden eyes were lined with an extra thin line of eyeliner. Kuroo was definitely good looking, but then there was _Bokuto_.

The alpha’s hair had been washed free of the insane amount of hair spray and was now lying in a sliver mess atop his head. His yukata was a white with black and gray lines running up and down the fabric. Like Kuroo his golden eyes had been lined with an ever so thin stripe of eyeliner. Strapped into his obi was a small plastic light up samurai sword. A white owl mask had also been place diagonally on the alpha’s head. To put it simply he looked _hot._

The omega had to bite his cheek to keep from melting into a purring mess. _What’s wrong with you? Stop acting so horny!_ Akaashi mentally scolded himself.  At least his scent isn’t affecting me, he thought bitterly.

“So where’s Akio?” Tsuki asked looking around.

Kuroo shrugged and said something about drumming most of the comment lost to the sounds of the crowd.

Akaashi shifted from foot to foot wondering what would be happening now that the twins weren’t there to guide them.

Kuroo answered the question when he grabbed Tsuki’s hand and pulled him to the tempura stand. The blond omega visibly tried to pull his hand back but when the alpha laughed and said something about getting lost Tsuki gave up and bitterly let himself be dragged off.

“Are you hungry?” Bokuto asked almost _nervously?_

“I could eat something.” Akaashi said coldly not letting it be known that he hadn’t eaten since his waffle in the morning. But hell what’s one day without food?

“Great! Is there something specific you would like to try?”

What was almost as shocking as the festival itself was how hard the alpha was genuinely trying to be nice. Part of the omega wanted trying being nice back but the more logical part of him kept reminding him why he was there in the first place.

“I’m your prisoner. Why let me choose.” Akaashi deadpanned with a glare.

Bokuto looked away his smile fading; his whole posture wilted. _Good, I hope you feel awful._ Akaashi wanted to scream, to kick this piece of shit while he was down, to curse him out and make him feel awful for what he was doing; and yet, the omega side of him couldn’t stand the kicked puppy look on the alpha’s face….

Akaashi sighed, “I guess I’ve always wanted to try Takoyaki.”

Bokuto’s whole body seemed to light up, “Yeah, Yeah! That’s great! I love those things! I mean I’ve only eaten them a few times but I like them when I _do_ eat them!”

Akaashi almost laughed at how quickly the alpha’s mood changed. Bokuto looked around his golden eyes locked on something the ebony couldn’t see.

Smiling brightly the alpha grabbed the omega’s hand making Akaashi’s heart involuntarily do a summersault. Akaashi was dragged through the ocean of people in a daze, his mind only registering the alpha’s broad shoulders, his sliver hair, those long toned legs and firm ass hidden under the fabric of his yukata, but most of all the warm hand clasped tightly around his own. 

The daze ended when Bokuto came to a stop in front of a red food stand. A stubby man with a catfish mustache and a striped head band leaned out of the stand to take their order. Apparently the daze hadn’t ended because Akaashi’s mind didn’t register what was going on until Bokuto came back with two small paper trays full with gooey takoyaki balls.

“Here, these are for you.” He said handing one of the trays to the omega. “Try one, they’re really good!”

Almost hesitantly Akaashi picked up the round food with his chopsticks and raised it to his mouth. He stopped when he noticed the alpha’s staring at him intently.

“What?”

Bokuto chuckled sheepishly, “I don’t know why but I’m nervous you won’t like it.”

The omega looked away without thinking he shoved the whole thing into his mouth. Mistake number one.

“AH!”

The second the takoyaki hit his tongue, Akaashi’s mouth erupted into a painful burning sensation. The omega fought himself to keep from spitting the snack out to save himself anymore embarrassment.

He fanned his open mouth desperately, Bokuto seeing the current situation panicked. He lunged and grabbed the first drink he could find, which happened to be a soda from one of the people waiting in line at the food stand.

Akaashi grabbed the drink, practically pouring it into his mouth he gulped down the Takoyaki ball like a pill; mistake number two.

As the ball struggled to get down his throat the omega began to choke, causing the already panicked alpha to freak out even more.

“AKAAAAAASHI!!!! WHAT DO I DO!!!! WHAT DO I DO!!!!!!”

Part of the ebony kind of wanted to tell the alpha to let him die because living with the embarrassment of this whole ordeal was ten times worse; the other part just wanted to breathe……

Apparently deciding on a course of action Bokuto wrapped his arms around the omega ready to perform the Heimlich maneuver. Before he could Akaashi let out a strangled, “wait, wait!”

The omega could practically feel the snack falling into his stomach as he got his first good breath of air in what felt like forever; even if it was really just a couple of seconds.

“I’m….fine…” he wheezed

Bokuto spun him around cupping his cheeks the alpha stared worriedly into the omega’s eyes, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah..” Akaashi muttered weakly, casting his eyes away in embarrassment.

Bokuto let out a breath, a couple of tense awkward seconds of just standing there, the omega’s cheeks still squished in the alpha’s hands, before Bokuto began to laugh. Not the shy chuckle or modest laugh that Akaashi had been hearing all night, but a hearty laugh that had the alpha bending over and hugging his stomach.

Akaashi felt his face heat up to an unhealthy level. He looked down and began to sheepishly pick at one of the flowers on his kimono.

“I-I’m sorry!! I’m not laughing at you!! It’s just! It’s just I was so scared I thought you were going to die!! And and I!!! I almost!!! Heimlich!!!” Bokuto struggled to make any sort of coherent sentence in between his hearty laughing.

The omega chuckled, and before he knew it he was laughing unstoppably right next to Bokuto. What felt like minutes passed like that, just the two of them laughing at the absurdity of it all. They shut up when a very big man that towered over both of them tapped angrily on Bokuto’s shoulder apparently not very happy that he had gotten his drink stolen.

The alpha was quick to give the man some money, which just caused Akaashi to break out into another round of giggling.

They were both gasping for breath when they finally calmed down.

“So that happened,” the alpha said with a lopsided grin.

The omega gave the alpha a genuine smile, “yeah I guess it did.”

Bokuto was left staring at the omega in awe.

“What now?” Akaashi said his cheeks getting a little warmer then he would like.

“no, it’s nothing. You’re just so beautiful I couldn’t help but stare.”

Akaashi looked away in a vain attempt to hide his red face.

Noticing the omega’s discomfort Bokuto laughed the comment off, “Let’s go look around before the fireworks start?”

The rest of the night passed in a blur, it was the most fun Akaashi had ever remembered having in his entire life. The alpha had bought him a beautiful white fox mask and they played almost every game in the festival, Bokuto winning tons of stuffed toys for the omega who wishfully wanted to put them in a nest somewhere would he ever be allowed to make one. Akaashi wondered if he had ever laughed so much in his entire time of existence.

When a voice over an intercom announced that the fireworks would be starting soon Bokuto got extremely excited.

The alpha dragged the ebony through the crowd of people and up to the top of a secluded hill that had a great view of the sky. He flopped down on the grass and smiled up at Akaashi.

“Care to join me?” he asked patting the grass next to him.

The omega sat down happy to finally get a break from all that walking.

“That was fun.” Bokuto said turning on his side to get a better view of the omega.

Akaashi smiled –something he found himself doing a lot of recently- “yeah that was fun.”

The alpha rolled over again to stare at the sky, “best part is still coming. Have you ever seen fireworks Akaashi?”

The omega thought for a while before answering, “No I haven’t.”

“you’re going to love them!”

They sat in comfortable silence before the sound of the first rocket cut through the night. At first the sound scared the omega but that fear was quickly erased when Bokuto laid his hand on his knee. The rocket cut through the sky before erupting in a flower of reds and oranges.

It was incredible, unlike anything Akaashi had ever seen before. Its beauty rivaled the stars in the multiple eruptions of color.

The omega stared star struck at the sky. After a few minutes he dared to look at the alpha next to him.

Bokuto’s face looked beautiful illuminated with the colors of the fireworks, he was smiling softly staring at the sky with a look of tranquility and peace.

But of course all good things must come to an end…

Akaashi felt a familiar stabbing feeling coming from deep inside him. The omega winced and clutched his stomach as if that could somehow take away the pain. A burning sensation began to bloom from his very core filling him with a deep sense of dread and longing. _Heat._

No wonder I was so clingy and moody this week, he thought bitterly before his panic began to take over. All the smells of the festival must have been covering the scent of pre-heat up until now; what he thought had been a blessing turned out to be a curse.

Suddenly he was back in the HMOF in a crowded room full of fifty or so kids; all _omegas_. Among those kids was a seven year old Akaashi. He was sitting next to Tooru because the pretty lady holding a stick and pacing in front of a black board scared him, and Tooru always knew how to calm him down. The pretty woman, a beta, smacked her stick on the board to silence them.

“Now I think you know why we’re all here.” She said angrily liked she someone had forced her to come and talk to them.

“You all are _omegas_ ,” she spat in disgust. “I’m here to make sure you know what that means. You are useless, compared to the other dynamics you all are nothing but the whores of humanity; something that is not needed in the grand scheme of things, rather a play toy to pleasure those of importance. But you do have _one_ thing, something people futilely try to duplicate in perfumes and sex toys, a certain scent that only you whores can produce during that disgusting cycle of yours; heat pheromones.” 

She waited a few seconds before continuing. “It’s a scent that can drive both beta and alpha wild, with lust. It triggers something inside them that they cannot suppress. A will to claim so great it can turn even the gentlest of souls into slobbering _beasts_. So it is not their fault if you are forcefully claimed, it is yours, because you’re _omegas._ And so for the time that you are in _that_ you will be locked up in the heat room, where you will be given just enough, food and water, nothing more and nothing less. You will be stripped of all your clothes so that you don’t rub that putrid scent on them. You will not be able to bring anything or take anything out, not that you can there is nothing in that room anyway. Finally to keep your bodies from overheating the room will be kept cold night and day.” She laughed, “I’m not an omega, but I’ve heard it’s painful, _very painful_.  All you can hear are screams coming from that room; some even _die_.” She smiled, “but you should count yourselves lucky that you’re somewhere no one can get to you and not out on the streets. Can you imagine what would happen then?” Young Akaashi trembled and Tooru squeezed his hand tighter. _He didn’t want to be an omega._

And now there he was alone with an alpha going into full blow heat. He staggered to his feet and stumbled a few step before his legs went out and the omega hit the floor.

“Akaashi what’s wron-“ Bokuto’s words were lost as the alpha got a whiff of the sweet, maddening scent of the omega. His eyes darkened, “fuck.”

“P-please Bokuto.” The omega pleaded

The alpha crawled closer. He grabbed Akaashi’s ankle and dragged the struggling omega close.

“Bokuto! Please Don’t do this!”

It was as if the alpha couldn’t hear him, he pinned the omega’s arms above his head and pressed his face into the crook of Akaashi’s neck taking a deep breath of that intoxicating scent.

“You smell so fucking good.” the alpha pushed his knee between the omega’s legs, causing the ebony to moan.

“nnngh- stop- please.”

Bokuto’s free hand made its way into the omega’s kimono and began to explore pinching one of the hardening buds on Akaashi’s chest.

The omega arched his back and whimpered, “p-please… no….”

Akaashi could feel the alpha’s shaky breath on his neck.

“I want you, Akaashi. I want you to be _my_ omega.”

“S-stop.. please… stop” the heat was beginning to take over the omega’s mind, the thought of belonging to this alpha was a nice one. Would Bokuto make him laugh like he laughed today? But he barely knew the alpha….. did that really matter though? Yes of course, but the alpha just smelled so _good_ , and he was so _warm_. He could take care of Akaashi, couldn’t he?  But…

Bokuto shoved himself off the omega and crawled away gasping for breath.

“Bokuto, please? I want you, don’t you want me?” Akaashi slurred grabbing the alpha’s hand before he could completely get away.

“of course I want you Akaashi! But you- you’re not thinking straight… I have to get Tsukishima or Kuroo, they’ll know what to do.” Bokuto was beginning to sweat under the strain of holding himself back.

“you want Tsuki?” the omega whimpered and curled into a ball, “I’m not good enough.” The omega threw himself at Bokuto clinging to his shirt, “I’m sorry I’m so sorry… Please don’t put me back in that room! It’s so painful, and so so cold, it hurts! It hurts so bad!” Akaashi was straight up wailing now.

Bokuto was at a loss of what to do. Sure he wanted to ravish this beautiful omega that was begging for him to take him, but he also knew that this wasn’t Akaashi speaking. He wanted to help but if helping was going to make the omega hate him in the long run there was no way he was going to do anything the ebony didn’t give him permission to do before the heat took over.

Taking a shaky breath Bokuto tugged Akaashi’s hands off his shirt.

“Please! Please Bokuto! I need you, it’s so painful.”

Tears spilled from those sharp dark eyes and it took everything in the alpha to not jump the omega then and there.

“Akaashi you don’t know what you’re talking about. You hate me remember?” It was getting harder to pull away.

“No! NO I don’t!” Akaashi was frantic, “I _never_ hated you Bokuto! I want you,” the omega leaned in pressed those wet trembling lips to the alpha’s ear slowly grating his hips on Bokuto’s thigh. “Knot me, _alpha_.”

The word alone nearly sent Bokuto’s self-control out the window. He flipped them over pinning Akaashi’s hands to the ground as he panted looking down at the omega under him. He own erection was starting to become painful and the thought of relieving himself within the omega was beginning to be unbearable.

He recoiled in shock when he found himself mouthing the omega’s neck, a low growl vibrating deep in his throat. The alpha pushed himself away and sat down his back facing the omega. Akaashi whined at the sudden loss of contact. 

Bokuto _needed_ to get out of here, but he also couldn’t exactly leave a completely vulnerable omega in _heat_ alone. He pulled out his phone and with shaky finger dialed Kuroo.

Akaashi pressed himself to the alpha giving small humps to Bokuto’s back. He leaned down and nibbled on Bokuto’s sweaty nape forcing the alpha to hold back a moan.

“Kuroo speaking.” Snapping out of his daze Bokuto took a deep shaky breath.

“Hey Kuroo, you need to get here _now._ ” he pushed Akaashi away causing the omega to whine.

“What’s wrong? Dude I can barely hear you.” True to his word Kuroo’s voice was muffled by the noises of the festival around him and the fireworks.

“Akaashi went into heat. I don’t know if I can hold myself back much longer.” Bokuto swallowed the growl building in his throat.

“ _Shit!_ Where are you man?”

“Hill…. Big tree… ‘bout five…five minutes from festival.” Akaashi had gone back to nibbling Bokuto’s neck.

“How the hell am I supposed to find you with that?!” Kuroo was beginning to sound desperate.

“TRACK MY PHONE!” Bokuto growled and hung up.

He spun around and pushed the omega down, his golden eyes turned dark.  

“Don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt people when they’re on the phone?” Bokuto growled.

Akaashi whimpered under the intense gaze of the alpha, “’m sorry, can’t help myself.” The omega shuddered when Bokuto ran his hand up and down his leg.

“Can’t help yourself huh?” the alpha snuck his hand in the slit of the kimono he and squeezed the omega’s thigh.

Akaashi moaned and thrust his hips up begging for more.

“Please.” He moaned out, the heat already unbearable.

Bokuto went back to stroking his thigh. “Please? Please what, omega?” he said in a breathy voice, nibbling on the ebony’s ear.

“Knot me, I need you inside me. It burns.” As if to prove a point the omega guided the alpha’s hand right under his naval.

Bokuto was genuinely surprised to find that Akaashi was _literally_ heating up. He wanted to go further down everything inside him was telling him to take the omega, to touch the omega. But a small almost inaudible voice reminded him that when the heat was over Akaashi would hate him. So he kept his hand right there on the soft warm stomach of the omega.

The ebony apparently not very happy with the frozen alpha, tilted his head to the side submitting his scent glands; his everything.

Bokuto’s eyes widened, his pupils dilated to the point where the gold was almost completely blacked out.   

Only one word playing on repeat in his mind.  _Claim._

 

 

 

Whatever Oikawa had been expecting, it wasn’t this.

They were greeted at the door by a beautiful tan woman in an apron. She had long black hair that had been pulled to the side in a loose messy braid, the woman’s eyes, as tired as they were, still looked fierce colored in a startling shade of hazel; they look like a carbon copy of Iwaizumi’s eyes. She opened the door with an annoyed smile; in one arm she held a bowl of some kind of ground meat and the other was still on the knob making it clear she was fully prepared to slam the door.

“What can i-’’ the words where lost when her eyes landed on Iwaizumi.

“Hey mo-’’ the alpha didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence when the door was slammed with a force that rattled the house.

They stood there gapping at the door in shock. 

“I guess she wasn’t very happy to see you Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said breaking out of his daze.

Iwa just kept staring at the door his face frozen in an expression of pure shock.

The alpha opened his mouth to say something but before the words could leave his lips the door was opened again. This time the beautiful woman was wearing a thin layer of concealer covering the bags under her hazel eyes, her lips had been colored with a shiny pink gloss, the apron and the bowl of meat now nowhere in sight.

“MY SWEET BABY!” She flung herself at Iwa almost toppling the alpha into the patches of flowers near the door. The woman -apparently also an alpha now that she was close enough that Oikawa could smell her- nuzzled her face roughly into Iwa’s neck scenting her pup thoroughly.

The look of horror that crossed Iwa’s face was almost enough to make Oikawa double over laughing, but by some miracle he held it in by clearing his throat.    

“Mom _stop!”_ Iwa begged shoving the woman off him.

“Sweetie it’s only Julin- What happened to your face?!” she grabbed the alpha’s cheeks and turned Iwa’s head this way and that. In a cold voice she said, “I hope for your sake that this wasn’t another fight Hajime.” Before she could say more her eyes landed on Oikawa.

The excited screech that ripped from the woman’s throat was defining.

“You brought your boyfriend!? _Finally_! Thank you every merciful god out there for not letting my hermit son die lonely in that dirty apartment!”

“ _mom!”_

The woman practically teleported to Oikawa she grabbed his hands and gave him a beautiful genuine smile; Iwa _definitely_ got his mother’s looks. 

“Honey you don’t know how happy I am to meet you. I’m Hajime’s mother; my name is Iwaizumi Minako, but please just call me Minako.”

Oikawa forced a smile, “pleasure to meet you. I’m Oikawa Tooru. Also I’m not-”

“What a pretty name!” Minako wrapped her arm around the omega’s shoulder and lead him in the house brushing past Iwaizumi apparently having forgotten about the cuts littering her son’s face arms. “Hajime lock the door when you come in. Julin dear can you put on the tea?”

Iwa grumbled something; Julin laughed and patted him on the shoulder before joining Oikawa and Minako in the house.

The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside, decorations and potted flowers where everywhere. The whole place just had an incredibly homey feel. The only thing keeping Oikawa from relaxing completely was the fact that the home smelled almost completely of _alpha_.

 Minako sat the omega down on one of the couches in the living room and went to sit in the couch next the Oikawa’s. Iwa flopped down next to the omega, doing next to nothing to hide his pout.

“So Oikawa, tell me about yourself?”

He gulped, “there’s not really much to tell.”

“Oh that can’t be true. Where are you from? How did you two meet? Do you go to the same school as Hajime? Are you both the same age? How long have you been together?”

Iwa growled and muttered, “Mom stop grilling him. And plus he’s just a friend we’re not dating.”

The woman stared at Iwa and then back to Oikawa then back to Iwa before weakly saying, “Oh…”

“I’m sorry,” the omega said apologetically.

“No, not at all dear, I’m always happy to meet my son’s friends.” She smiled at Oikawa before standing up, “I’ll go check on Julin and the tea.” As she made her way to the kitchen she smacked Iwa atop the head.

He rubbed his head and grumbled something.

“Your mom is so nice.” The omega said chuckling a little at how childish Iwa was acting.

“When she wants to be she’s great.” Then in a softer tone, “You’re not as nervous anymore right?”

Oikawa looked down and nodded, not saying that what he was really worried about was meeting Iwa’s father.

As if reading his mind the alpha leaned forward and locked eyes with the omega, “My dad won’t be home for a while, but when he does get here I won’t let anything happen to you, Oikawa.”  He put a reassuring hand on the omega’s knee. The brunet took a deep breath and met the alpha’s eyes.

 Offering him a small smile Oikawa said, “thank you.” And he meant it. It was nice to hear that someone wanted to take care of him, he had heard so much of the opposite that the change was refreshing.  

Mrs. Iwaizumi walked back into the room she blinked in surprise at the sight before her. It was rare to see Iwa looking at anything with eyes as soft as the ones he was giving his so called “friend.”

Iwa looked up and quickly pulled his hand back when he noticed they had an audience. Minako gave him a sly smile and walked over setting a small try of tea cups on the coffee table.

“I hope you like Jasmine tea, Oikawa. It’s all we could find.” The woman offered the omega a small tea cup full of the steamy liquid.

Gratefully Oikawa took the cup happy that the heat of the cup warmed his hand, “This is great. Thank you.”

She nodded and handed one to Iwa. Julin walked into the room and let out a deep breath as she sat down.

Lying a hand on her swollen stomach the beta said, “Mina, I’ll help you cook but give me a few to take a quick break.”

The woman laughed, “Like hell you’re going to help me. You are going to sit right there and wait for your wife, son and my husband show up and we’ll all eat together.”

 “I’d feel like I’m imposing. And you’ve been working so hard you need a break more than I do.” The pregnant woman was already beginning to push herself off the couch when Oikawa cut in.

“I can help you cook. Back at the H- Campus I used to cook for my friends all the time.”

“No, Oikawa honey it’s alright.” Minako smiled.

Before the woman could say anymore the omega stood up, “Please I insist. I like cooking.”

“Well, if you really want too.” Her hazel eyes hardened in Iwa’s direction, “Thank you for volunteering, unlike _some people_.”

Hearing the threat in his mother’s voice Iwa stood up and made his way to the kitchen without them, calling out, “I’m already in the kitchen.”

Minako sighed and followed the younger alpha.

The kitchen was beautiful, the granite counters and polished kitchen ware was incomparable to the dirty stainless-steal cook house back at the HMOF.

“You have a beautiful kitchen ma’am.” Oikawa said looking around almost afraid of touching the spotless items before him.

Minako laughed and picked up the bowl that had mysteriously disappeared a while back.

“It’s nothing special dear. Hajime peel the potatoes.” Then in a softer tone, “Oikawa can you please dice the carrots for me? I’ll be right back I need to get something from upstairs.” The omega nodded and watched as the older alpha left the room. 

Iwa walked into the pantry to get the potatoes leaving Oikawa alone with the cutting board, a knife, and two carrots.

The omega eyed the knife and hesitantly picked it up. Gingerly placing the carrot on the board the brunet slowly pressed the tip of the knife to the vegetable. When nothing happened Oikawa pressed again this time a little harder, succeeding in cutting almost half way through the carrot. _This was hard…._

Iwa walked back in and stared at the omega failing at cutting the orange vegetable.

“I thought you said you could cook.” He said raising an eyebrow at the omega.

Oikawa growled glaring at the alpha before saying in a hushed whisper, “Yeah, I can cook the _extremely_ disgusting mush they serve at the HMOF. Most of that stuff is already some kind of jelly and the stuff that’s not is already cut up. Anyway do you really think they’re going to be stupid enough to give a _knife_ to an _omega?_ ”

Iwa looked away, Oikawa didn’t know if it was in guilt or embarrassment; probably both.

“Here.” The alpha walked over and placed his hands over the omegas, pressing his chest to Oikawa’s back.

The omega felt his face heat up at the sudden warmth enveloping him. Oikawa fought back the urge to lean back and relax in Iwa’s arms and just enjoy the soothing scent of the alpha.  

Iwa guided one of the omega’s hands to hold the carrot and the other around the handle of the knife. He used the brunet’s hand to slowly cut the vegetable into even slices; not too thin and not too thick.

Oikawa braved a glance at the alpha’s face. He mentally tranced the alpha’s profile, the curve of his forehead, the slope of his prefect nose, the plush of those lips that were locked in his signature frown. He was so close that Oikawa could feel the natural warmth radiating off the alpha. _If he were to get even a little closer maybe i could kiss him._ Hazel eyes locked to brown causing the alpha to raise a brow.

Oikawa’s face went an even darker shade of red he quickly turned back to the current task at hand, cutting the carrot. This beautiful, wonderful carrot that brought him to this magical moment wrapped in the alpha’s arms.

A small smile tugged at the omega’s lips, _thank you carrot._

“What are you smiling for?” Iwa asked, his breath tickling Oikawa’s ear.

The brunet chuckled, “I’m cutting the carrot.”

Iwa gave a breathy laugh, “You are insane Oikawa Tooru.”

“Boys I couldn’t find the-“ Minako’s words died on her lips at the sight before her.

Noticing his mother Iwa quickly let go of Oikawa’s hands and stepped back, his cheeks dusted with red.

The woman smiled as she walked further into the kitchen. “Boys, we’re out of rice, why don’t you _both_ go out and get some. I have a coupon for Mr. Abe’s corner store so why don’t you go there.” It wasn’t a question. Oikawa nodded and wiped his hands on a rag hanging from the handle of a cupboard. 

“It’s cold outside, Oikawa why don’t you use one of Hajime’s coats they’re hanging on the rack by the door.”

The omega thanked her and walked out of the kitchen to fetch a coat.

Minako grabbed Hajime’s hand and winked as she placed the coupon in his palm. “Go get ‘em tiger.”

The alpha sputtered for a response but the woman had already left the room.

Oikawa was waiting by the door holding out a coat for Iwa. The alpha stared at him before realizing that the omega _had_ in fact put on one of _his_ coats. Iwa’s inner alpha keened in happiness that ~~his~~ omega was wrapped in _his_ scent.

Iwa grabbed the coat being offered and pulled it on. He opened the door and wait for the omega to step out before calling that they were leaving.

Mr. Abe’s corner store was exactly that, a store in the corner of Iwa’s neighborhood. They walked through the streets the cool fall wind that was just cold enough to make the alpha happy he had worn a coat. Next to him Oikawa had his face nestled in the neck of the coat hiding his nose and mouth from the outside wind; he looked kind of adorable.

He wanted to talk but what could he say? So instead they walked in a silence bordering awkward up all the way to the corner store.

The inside was just as Iwa remembered it to be; a few shelves crammed into a tiny building and a small bakery in the back that sold the best Taiyaki known to human kind. The second the alpha stepped foot in the store he was bombarded with greetings and questions about school and when he arrived.

After a little while of catching up with the old store keeper and his wife that had joined them Iwa bought the rice and went to look for the omega that had wondered off in the time he was talking. It wasn’t at all hard to find the brunet because the store was so small.

Oikawa stood looking up at a list of items the bakery made. Iwa walked up to the omega.

“See anything you like?” He asked quietly not really wanting to be heard by the store clerk.

“I wouldn’t know.” The omega said in an equally quiet tone, “They never taught me how to read. I’ve always wanted to know how though. My best friend Maki used to know a few characters but he was a really bad teacher and I never grasped it.” Oikawa turned and flashed an almost sad smile at Hajime, “I wish there were pictures so I could see what they’re selling.”

Iwa couldn’t explain it but he felt his heart squeeze in anger and sadness. Anger that those monsters had taken everything little freedom from Oikawa, they abused and hurt him mentally and physically. And for what? For being born an omega, something Oikawa had no control over.

His hand moved before Iwa could get the chance to stop himself. His fingers wrapped themselves around the omega’s slim hand.

 Looking at Oikawa with a determination he didn’t know he could reach he said, “I’ll buy you everything on that menu so that the next time you’re here you can know exactly what you want. And Oikawa, if you want I can teach you how to read, and write and do math and _anything_ you want. All you have to do is ask.”

The omega’s soft dark brown eyes widened his cheeks went a shade darker. A shy but genuine smile lit up Oikawa’s doll like features, “Thank you Iwa-chan.”

The walk back to the house felt like seconds. Iwa hadn’t let go of Oikawa’s hand. It felt right, _natural_ to lead ~~his~~ this omega. _He didn’t want to let go_ …..

Looking back at the brunet Iwa pushed open the front door, inside a man sat his hand resting on Minako’s knee. The man had thick salt and peppered hair- more pepper then salt- his dark eyes were kind and yet seemed to be holding back a fierceness only an alpha could possess. His lips were pulled into a soft smile that only grew when he saw Hajime enter the house.

“Son, I’m so happy you’re back.”

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wowie, what a ride! XD Please leave a comment it's your amazing feed back that inspires me to continue writing and it just seriously makes my days! XD <3<3 Luv you and thank you for reading! <3


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's in heat and Mattsun/Maki don't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back with another super late chapter..... ugh i suck...sorry guys.... anyway so i'll keep this short (i would write more but it's three am right now and i need to wake up at six, and i'm srsly sleep dead..) I hope you like it Luv u all <3

_Claim, claim, claim, make this omega yours…_.

Bokuto lowered his mouth to the supple neck breathing in that sweet intoxicating scent of an omega in heat. _His_ omega in heat. The alpha’s lips parted, fangs elongating his teeth scraped the smooth skin making Akaashi whimper in need. Positioning his fangs over the omega’s scent glands he prepared himself to bite down. Just as his teeth were about to pierce the sweet skin another body slammed into his, tackling the alpha to the ground and away from Akaashi.

Bokuto saw red; it was another alpha that had stopped him from claiming his omega. He was going to kill this son of a bitch that thought he could hurt and claim _his_ mate.

 

 

Tsuki had never really prided himself with his ability to run. Back at the HMOF he was always told that it was a useless talent because what use would running be to an alpha? But now, more than ever before the omega was glad he had his long legs that propelled him forward almost keeping in pace with an alpha; especially a fit alpha like Kuroo.

Before Bokuto had called, Tsuki would almost say he was having fun.

Sure the festival was loud and overwhelming, but it was also so thrilling that it left the omega craving more. He loved the countless amounts of people rushing by; he loved the thousands of different smells merging together creating a blob that the omega could just lose himself in; he loved the food and the cheesy festival games that he didn’t know existed until he was surrounded by them. He loved it all. Tsuki would never admit it but most of all he loved spending the night with Kuroo.

The alpha was much like the festival; bright, loud, restless, always changing like an uncontrollable hurricane. His smile, voice, personality like winds dragged the omega into the storm that was Kuroo and Tsuki found he rather liked the exciting yet caring typhoon.

Of course he also wanted to hate him. It was Kuroo after all, that was leading him to a slow and painful death, probably locked in a cage somewhere in a dark room in the black market headquarters.

But it was _so_ hard to overlook that playful and caring personality, that body that made Tsuki want to drool, that soft hair that was an untamable disaster, that amazing scent that made the omega just want to curl up and purr, _Gods_ just _everything._ Tsuki wanted to know more about this alpha, he wanted to know why those fierce cat like eyes seemed to glow with power but at the same time held back a sadness in an almost haunting way. _Maybe he could be the one that took the sadness from those golden eyes._

But then then, of course, like everything good in Tsuki’s life this fun carefree night was ripped away from him.

Kuroo had just convinced the omega to try a fried squid when the alpha’s phone had rung and Bokuto told them of what just had happened.  

Tsuki had been taught to fear _heat_ , it was unstoppable and brought a pain so excruciating some omegas would rather kill themselves then go through it alone. The blond omega had already gone through his fair share of heats that even the thought of that damned cycle made him tremble.

And now Akaashi was alone going into heat with an _alpha,_ he knew nothing about. Tsuki was so shocked that Kuroo actually had to shake him to his senses yelling at him to keep it together. The alpha had used the tracker on Bokuto’s phone to find them and they began to run.

Tsuki had lost Aiko’s sandals; and his hair and kimono that had taken so long to make perfect where now a complete disaster. To make sure they would stay together Kuroo had taken the omega’s hand and now they ran side by side praying that they would make it in time to stop the irreparable.

“There! That’s probably the big tree Bo was talking about!” Kuroo called in a between his labored breaths pointing up ahead at a huge tree that stuck out of the side of a steep hill.

The alpha let go of the omega’s hand and began running harder pushing himself up the hill with a speed only an alpha could reach. The closer they got to the top of the hill the stronger the smell of heat got.

_Please, please, don’t let us be too late._

A few strides forward and Tsuki saw them. Bokuto was positioned over Akaashi his fangs elongated, the sharp edge of the alpha’s teeth were poking the skin of his best friend’s scent gland. Tsuki felt his heart stop. _No._

Just as Bokuto was beginning to close his mouth around Akaashi’s gland Kuroo flung his whole body at the other alpha tackling him away from the black haired omega and causing the two alpha’s to roll a little ways down the hill, far enough away that Kuroo wouldn’t lose himself in the scent of heat.

Tsuki ran to Akaashi falling to his knees the blond frantically checked to make sure the alpha hadn’t claimed him. When he saw no bond marks Tsuki let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he had been holding.

The ebony whimpered, as the blond pulled him into his arms hugging the other omega’s head to his chest.

“Thank gods we made it in time.

 Tsuki looked around worriedly for the two alphas. There was no telling what Bokuto would do now that all common sense had been drowned out by the scent of the heat. When he finally saw them all he could do was mutter out a worried, “shit…”

A few feet away the two alphas circled each other growling threateningly. Bokuto’s eyes had turned almost completely black, he bared his fangs and everything about him screamed murder; he was completely lost in instinct. Meanwhile Kuroo’s eyes remained the same golden hue as before; he was cautious as he circled the other alpha.

Things where obviously not going to turn out well.

As softly and nonthreateningly as he could Kuroo said, “Koutarou, listen man I’m trying to help you. I don’t want to fight.”

It was as if Bokuto couldn’t recognize or understand him. He silver haired male growled again, “Get away from my mate, or they won’t be able to recognize your disfigured corpse when I’m done with you.”

Kuroo snarled, “First of all _buddy,_ Akaashi is not your mate. And second, I’m trying to stop you from doing something you’re seriously going to regret, _so back off.”_

Bokuto didn’t bother retorting with another snarky remark, instead he lunged decking Kuroo across the face sending the other alpha slamming into the ground. Bokuto didn’t wait for the ebony to get back up before striking again. With a force only an alpha could possess the silver haired man kicked the other in the ribs so hard Tsuki was certain he heard something crack.

With a grunt Kuroo rolled away from Bokuto’s merciless beating. Getting to his knees the ebony lunged forward with a cry of pure rage. His body slammed into Bokuto toppling the other alpha to the ground.

With every attack one would throw the other would return tenfold. It was _terrifying_ ; even Akaashi who only a moment ago was an unraveled begging mess was frozen with shock and fear. The brawl was unlike anything Tsuki had ever seen before. He knew alphas were strong but this was insane, the way they attacked each other –it was like watching a pair of rabid wolves fighting to the death.

Akaashi began to whimper his body shaking in fear; with the omega’s heat still in full blow it didn’t come to a shock that he was so sensitive and emotional. In a futile effort to stop the ebony from witnessing anymore of the battle than he had too, Tsuki pulled Akashi’s head to his chest and with shaky hands covered the other omega’s eyes.

He knew that this was going to traumatize him if he kept watching the death match, but it was impossible to look away. It looked like both alpha’s were equally matched, both of their attacks strong and practiced; it made Tsuki wonder how many other fights those two had gotten in to.

Finally after a few more agonizing minuets Kuroo got the upper hand. With a move too quick for Tsuki to really catch the alpha ducked under Bokuto’s fist and brought his right foot into the other’s ribs. With the silver haired alpha on the ground Kuroo was quick to grab a fist sized rock laying nearby slammed it into Bokuto’s head with a sickening crack.

Tsuki winced, he of all people knew how much concussions hurt, and that was definitely going to be stinging for a while.

Nervously the omega’s eyes traveled from the unconscious Bokuto to Kuroo. The alpha was breathing hard, he had blood dripping into his eye from a gash in his forehead, his yukata was in tatters and his entire body was covered in bruises and random splotches of blood. It looked like it was taking everything the alpha had to just say on his feet. 

Gold met gold as Kuroo looked up and locked eyes with Tsuki who was staring at him in something akin to awe and fear.

 The ebony gave the omega a tired smile, “I won.”

With that Kuroo’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and the alpha fell forward.

 Tsuki hadn’t even realized he had moved until he was cradling the injured man in his arms. Behind him Akaashi dragged himself over to where Bokuto lay; the omega whimpered and nuzzled the alpha as gently as he could softly calling out his name.

Tsuki decided to ignore them for the time being, instead opting to put his focus on Kuroo.

He gently placed the alpha’s head on his lap and softly patted him on the cheek, “Kuroo, you need to wake up. Please wake up.”

The omega subconsciously began to scent mark the injured man whimpering slightly when no reply came. After a few agonizing seconds the alpha groaned and opened those pained golden eyes.

Kuroo forced a smile to his lips, “it’s night why you wakin’ me up?”

Tsuki growled ignoring the absolute feeling of relief that washed over him like a tidal wave. “ _Never_ do that again.”

“Don’t tell me you were worried about me, Tsuki!”

The omega growled and shoved the alpha’s head off his lap, Kuroo groaned again.

“I was _not_ worried, I just need someone to help me get these two, back to the hotel, I can’t do it alone.”

With a poorly concealed wince the Kuroo sat up rubbing the back of his head, “We better hurry, the fireworks just ended and I would like to avoid any more battles over the omega in heat….. Speaking of which, is he okay? Did we get here in time?”

Tsuki ignored the genuine concern dripping off the ebony’s words, “yeah he’s fine. We got here in time.”

Kuroo let out a sigh of relief, “that’s good.”

The omega stood up and extended a hand toward the alpha; Kuroo took it gratefully and let Tsuki help pull him up. It was pretty obvious how much pain the alpha was in; he shakily made his way over to Bokuto’s unconscious form. Akaashi was practically laying on top of the unconscious man; the omega’s face was pressed against the alpha’s chest and his arms were wrapped possessively around Bokuto’s chest.

Kneeling down Kuroo said in a gentle voice, “Hey Akaashi, I know you’re scared but I swear I’m not going to hurt you, or Bokuto. Right now I need you to go with Tsuki,” he paused and pulled off the tattered jacket part of Bokuto’s yukata, “you’re scent is really strong and I don’t want to take any chances so please put this on.”

Hesitantly the omega took the jacket and pulled it over his shoulders, his eyes never once left the alpha kneeing next to what Akaashi’s heat induced mind probably thought was his mate.

Tsuki walked over and helped Akaashi to his feet. “Will you be able to carry Bokuto?”

Kuroo just gave him a weary lopsided smile, “I’ll manage.”

The ebony pulled Bokuto’s arm over his shoulder and with a lot more effort than the alpha originally planned he got to his feet.

“Let’s go.” Kuroo turned and began to limp in the direction of the hotel.

I was obvious to Tsuki that the alpha was in pain, every step he would take was shaky and hesitant and Kuroo was doing a very bad job at concealing the scent of pain under his normal spicy cinnamony scent.

The omega wrapped one arm around Akaashi, and used the other to help Kuroo support the unconscious Bokuto. It wasn’t a comfortable position and he would be lying if he said this wasn’t taking a lot more effort than he had thought it would. With Akaashi’s legs as weak as they were from the heat the omega was leaning almost all his weight on the blond and Bokuto was by no means _light._ Still Tsuki would be damned if he let Kuroo take on this task alone.

“You don’t have to help me.” Kuroo said in a tone that seemed to scream _I really need the help_.

“Shut up and keep walking tough guy.”

Kuroo laughed through his nose. “You act cold but inside you’re actually a really good person aren’t you, Tsukishima Kei.”

“I wish I could say the same for you Kuroo Tetsurou.”

No reply came.

They made their way down one of the back passes and around the main commotion of the festival sneaking behind buildings to keep from being seen. The people that did see them stayed clear not wanting to find out the reason two alphas were in such a bad shape.

When they finally made their way into the hotel it took a bit a strategy to avoid the old woman at the front desk but when they finally made their way upstairs Kuroo stopped in front of Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s room.

“We can’t leave them alone together.” Kuroo said not taking his eyes off the door.

Part of Tsuki didn’t want to leave Kuroo alone with Bokuto either but the alternative would be worse. Already the ebony was letting out pained breaths, and the omega had practically gone limp forcing Tsuki to practically carry him.

Kuroo sighed deeply and pulled Bokuto’s arm form the blond omega’s shoulder, “Get in.”

When Tsuki just stared at him in confusion the alpha sighed again this time unable to conceal the pain in his voice, “you…. You and Akaashi will share a room see if you can do something about his scent.”

“but-’’ Tsuki started but was cut off with Akaashi’s pained whimper. “Alright.”

He pulled Akaashi into the room and stopped just before closing the door. He looked at Kuroo worriedly silently asking if he was going to be alright.

Kuroo forced a smile, “Good night Tsuki.” With that the alpha limped away dragging Bokuto with him.

Tsuki closed and locked the door. He helped Akaashi to the bed and pulled off the covers, unable to hold the other omega’s weight any longer he dropped the ebony on the bed and flopped down next to him with a long sigh.

Akaashi whimpered, and then in a small almost inaudible voice whispered out, “I’m so sorry.”

Tsuki turned his head to look over at his friend. Tears were running down the omega’s face leaving trails of black mascara on his flushed cheeks, he was curled up hugging his abdomen in pain small whimpers escaping his lips ever so often.

The blond turned his whole body so he was lying on his side facing Akaashi.

“It’s not your fault Akaashi. Heats are impossible to control there was nothing you could’ve done to prevent this.”

The other omega said nothing but closed his eyes and nodded holding back sobs. Tsuki sat up, “come on, as pretty as they are these kimono’s aren’t very comfortable. Let’s get changed, yeah?” when Akaashi did nothing Tsuki gently pulled him to a sitting position and undid the kimono pulling it off his friend leaving him in his boxers. Taking the kimono the blond got up and gingerly placed the beautiful garb on a small table on the other side of the room. He went in the bathroom in search of something with Bokuto’s scent; he hit the jackpot with a towel he found hanging on the shower.

Taking the towel Tsuki ripped a long strip of the fabric and went back in the room.

Akaashi was dead to the world, not moving not speaking, tears still pooling from his blank eyes. The blond took the towel strip and tied it loosely around the older omega’s neck, making due as a temporary scent blocker. Tsuki grabbed Bokuto’s tattered jacket and placed it around Akaashi’s head.

“You should try to get some sleep. You know it’s easier if you just sleep it off.”

The ebony said nothing but lied down and pulled the covers over his head. Tsuki sat at the edge of the bed mentally debating whether to go to sleep or go check on Kuroo. 

Akaashi poked his head out from the covers and gave a weak weary smile to the blond. As if reading his mind he said, “You should go check on him. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m sure he’s fine….”

“You should still go check on him.”

Part of Tsuki wanted to argue and say ‘why should I go check on that asshole? It’s better that he was hurt,’ but the part of him that thought that was vastly overruled by the part that really wanted Kuroo to be okay.

He stood up, “I’ll be right back I swear. Lock the door behind me and only open it if you hear six knocks.”

Akaashi nodded. Tsuki wasted no time running out the door and down the hall. He lifted the bottom of the kimono to not trip on the edge and felt a surge of sadness that the beautiful outfit was being treated with such little care; under different circumstances Tsuki would have treated it like gold.

Coming to a stop in front of the alpha’s door a little voice in the back of the omega’s mind told him that this was his last chance to turn back. Before he let that little voice change his mind, voice he tapped his knuckles on the smooth wood of the door.

A few seconds passed and Tsuki wondered if maybe they had fallen asleep. He was proven wrong as a surprised Kuroo opened the door.

“Tsuki what are you doing here? Is everything alright?”

Not bothering to reply the omega pushed his way into the room.

He looked around; on the bed Bokuto was laying peacefully, still completely oblivious to the world.

Tsuki turned to face the alpha, “Have you fixed yourself up yet?”

Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I was kind of planning on just sleeping it off.”

“In that case you’re stupider than I thought. Do you have any bandages?”

The alpha blinked in surprise, “don’t tell me you’re-“

“Do you, or not, It’s a yes or no question.”

Kuroo nodded and pointed at a small duffle bag lying on the floor; apparently too exhausted to bother teasing Tsuki. The omega went over and dug through the bag till he found what he was looking for.

Grabbing the bandages and a bottle of rubbing alcohol that he found the omega went into the bathroom calling for the alpha to follow.

When Kuroo walked in Tsuki unceremoniously said, “Take off your clothes.”

“You really don’t-“

“Sorry did you not hear me? Take off your clothes.”

Sheepishly the alpha pulled off his shirt and pants, standing awkwardly in the door way with nothing but his boxers, he said, “Yeah these aren’t coming off, sorry to disappoint.”

“Not a disappointment, more like a relief. Now come here and sit on the toilet.”

Kuroo limped over and sat on the lid of the porcelain seat.

Now that Tsuki was looking at the damage uncovered by clothes it was clear that the alpha was hurt, _bad_.

Deep gashes from Bokuto’s nails and teeth scarred his chest. One especially bad gash across the alpha’s shoulder oozed a dark crimson; Tsuki wondered if maybe it needed stiches. Yellow and purple bruises littered smooth plains of skin, one eye was swollen and purple, and a deep cut ran across his cheek.

“You look like shit. Were you really planning on sleeping this off?” The omega poked the gash on the alpha’s shoulder causing Kuroo to recoil and hiss in pain. “By the looks of it you would probably be dead by morning if this was left untreated.”

“wow, thanks. Just what I wanted to hear.”

Tsuki ignored the comment and set to work. He took a small towel and, using the cold water from the sink soaked it before placing it on Kuroo’s swollen eye, “Hold this here, it’ll help with the swelling. Using another one of the complimentary towels, the omega soaked it before gently beginning to wipe clean the alpha’s wounds.

He worked in silence neither one saying a single word. While the omega clean of the alpha’s chest and back he couldn’t help but notice the countless fading scars littering his tan skin. He chose not to say anything for the time being, the alpha was already hurt and if Kuroo wasn’t bringing it up Tsuki had no right to pry into the alpha’s business.

The omega wrapped the shoulder wound as best he could. Every so often he would pull the bandage to hard or pour just a little too much alcohol on the injury that would cause the alpha to let out involuntary pain pheromones. As much as he tried to hide it, Tsuki could tell Kuroo was in a lot of pain. The omega found himself wishing to be able to do _anything_ to help soothe the pain, unfortunately there was nothing to be done.

 His thoughts wondered off and he found himself thinking about an older silver haired omega that had always taken care of him, and made him feel safe when he was much smaller. That omega had always reminded him of his older brother, the way his eyes were so warm yet so sad, the way he would always put others before himself and stop at nothing until everyone was taken care of, even if that meant he would go days without eating a single bite. At the time it had been a painful reminder of what he had lost, but even then Tsuki would always find himself seeking out that particular omega when he was in need of comfort. Tsuki remember always calling that omega Suga or Sugar depending on his mood, but more than that he remembered how the silver haired man would always talk about an alpha named Daichi, _his alpha named Daichi._ Suga was one of the only bonded omegas in the facility a fact that he was very proud of. He would always tell the blond how much he loved his alpha and that Daichi was on his way to bust them out of that hell, and that once he arrived everything would change. Of course Daichi never did arrive and Suga was sold to a cruel abusive man that had no problem beating the omega inches from death the second they dragged him out the doors.

The thought made Tsuki pull a little too hard on the bandage and Kuroo hissed flinching away.

“Shit, sorry.”

Kuroo laughed weakly, “No problem, I’m just glad you’re doing this.”

The blond nodded not caring that the alpha couldn’t see him. Silently Tsuki got back to work putting all thoughts of Suga to the very back of his mind.

After what might have been hours Kuroo was covered in bandages and no longer leaking blood.

“Wow, you did a great job. It almost looks like I went to an actual doctor. Where did you learn to patch people up so well?”

“Everyone at the HMOF had to learn first aid basics.”

Kuroo nodded silently, “oh... I’m-”

 “It doesn’t matter.” The omega stood up and brushed off the kimono that was now covered in blood, sweat, and dirt. “I should patch up Bokuto and hurry back to my room. Akaashi is waiting.”

“Yeah.”

Tsuki nodded and walked to the door, he was about to close it when Kuroo grabbed his hand and locked eyes with the omega, “Thank you Tsuki. I mean it, thank you.”

The blond blinked in surprise at the genuine look and tone that the alpha was giving him. Not sure what else to do Tsuki nodded and looked away.  

He exited the bathroom and walked up to Bokuto’s unconscious form. Tsuki sighed and got to work, bandaging and cleaning the equally nasty gashes, cuts, and bruises that littered the alpha’s skin.  

When he finally finished the omega was about ready to pass out from exhaustion.

“Finished.”

Kuroo nodded and stood up from his spot on the opposite bed. Tsuki followed his lead and got to his feet.

Without sparing a glance the blond made his way to the door already wondering how the hell he was going to deal with Akaashi’s heat induced mind when he finds him covered in Bokuto’s blood. He opened the door and before he realized what was happening Kuroo had the omega wrapped in his bandaged arms pressing Tsuki’s head to his chest the alpha scent marks him gently. Kuroo pulled away and gave Tsuki a genuine smile so full of gratitude it made the omega’s heart ache, “Good night Tsukishima Kei.” With those words the alpha finished closing the door the rest of the way.

The omega stood frozen in shock for a few seconds before a bright blush colored his whole face and ears. As unexpected as the marking was Tsuki couldn’t say that it was unpleasant. The blond smiled as he made his way back to his shared room.

_Maybe Kuroo was his Daichi something beautiful that he would love with every part of his soul only to find out that he didn’t care enough to save him from a lifetime of pain._

 

 

 

 

Maki didn’t know whether to be pissed, scared or happy. He was angry that they had missed Oikawa and by the looks of things just barely, but he was also remarkably glad that he now had proof that his longtime friend was still in the country and not in Romania; a little detail Maki may or may not have “forgotten” to tell Mattsun. But that also lead to the question, where is Oikawa, and now Iwaizumi? And what happened to them?

Maki was sitting on the bed reading and rereading the letter they had found on the night stand.

“This doesn’t make any sense. Why would Oikawa be with Iwaizumi? Why are they not here?  And who is this Nao chick?”

Mattsun gave the omega an exasperated look, “if I knew the answer to any of those questions believe me, you would know.”

Maki sighed and ran his hand through his hair for the countless time, “Their scent isn’t very old; maybe we can still catch up to them?”

“It’s been days Maki, we have no idea where they could be by now.”

“Has it crossed your mind that maybe Oikawa ran from Iwaizumi? A lot of alphas can’t handle being around omegas, they lose it.”

Mattsun shot a glare at the omega, “Well for an _alpha_ I think I’m doing just fine, and believe me if I haven’t cracked yet there’s no way in hell Hajime has.”

Maki’s eyes widened for less than a second before he put on his signature shit eating smirk, he was about to say something witty before Mattsun growled so softly Maki wouldn’t have heard it if he wasn’t sitting right next to the ebony.

“look I get that in your mind all alphas are pieces of shit that rape and torture omegas, but that’s not true alright. I don’t know what they told you at the HMOF but in the real world we actually aren’t that bad, a lot of us don’t even care if you’re an omega or not.”

Years of pent up anger swelled up inside Maki and he found his mask slipping away.

“ _Excuse me?_ I’m sorry did I just actually hear you say that most alphas don’t care whether I’m an omega or not. Because that is the biggest pile of bullshit I’ve ever heard. Yeah I get that not all alphas are bad but most of you care so much that if I even _touch_ you I have to be punished, _I_ have to be beaten and locked in a fucking cage like an animal. So _don’t you dare_ tell me that in the real word that shit doesn’t happen because even if sheltered little puppies like yourself don’t see it, I do, I _live with it ever fucking day of my life!_ ” The omega was standing now a low growl escaping his scowling lips.

Mattsun was speechless, frozen in shock; if Maki hadn’t been wearing the collar the scent of anger would be rolling off him in waves.

The omega’s eyes widened the weight of what he just said registering in his mind. Sure Mattsun was a nice guy, but after an outburst like that there was no telling what he would do. Whimpering slightly Maki dropped his head submitting, the words that the HMOF had engraved in his mind since the moment he step foot in that place fell from his lips, “I’m so sorry, it wasn’t my place to say any of those things. Please punish me how you see fit.”

Mattsun growled making Maki flinch more violently than he would like to admit. The alpha stood and grabbed the omega’s chin lifting his head to meet his eyes, “First, don’t you _ever_ tell anyone that they can punish you as they see fit.” His voice got softer, “Second, you have no reason to apologize, I was the one in the wrong. I didn’t even stop to consider what you have been through and I opened my big mouth and said shit that I had no right to say.” He looked away the scent of guilt filling the room. Finding his courage he met the omega’s eyes once more. “For that I’m sorry, but Maki I need you to understand that not all alphas are monsters. As selfish as it is to say this, I think I’m a pretty good example of that.” Mattsun gave him a sheepish side smile his eyes begging for forgiveness. “Can you forgive me?”

_Can you forgive me…_ never once in his whole life had Maki been asked those four little words, it had always been him asking for the forgiveness, but now, here he was for the first time being the one to do the forgiving. It was overwhelming.  

What happened next wasn’t Maki’s fault, it was Mattsun’s because that soft comforting scent that made the omega wild was filling the room, those warm eyes that seemed to see right through him were gazing at him curiously, and mostly that feeling of, for once in his life, being an _equal_ forced Maki to lean forward and press his lips against the alpha’s.

When Mattsun didn’t do _anything_ Maki began to pull away another apology already on the tip of his tongue. All those thoughts were quickly erased from his mind when Mattsun wrapped one arm around the omega’s waist pulling him against his chest, the other went up to tangle in Maki’s pink locks, he pulled him closer and just like that their lips met again.

Maki made a noise of surprise that melted into a moan when the alpha’s tongue asked for entrance. The omega was happy to oblige opening his mouth ever so slightly letting Mattsun in and submitting. He whimpered and the ebony pulled him impossibly closer.

When Maki was beginning to feel light headed at the lack of oxygen Mattsun pulled away those eyes watching to see what the omega would do.

Maki gave him a drunken smile and in a breathy voice said the only thing he could think of, “wow.”

The alpha laughed; closing his eyes he rested his forehead on Maki’s. Whispering he said, “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Maki laughed feeling ridiculously happy, “Was it better than your perverted fantasy’s?”

“Much better,” the alpha leaned in again locking their lips for a third time.

“I’m…still…mad…at…you…” Maki slurred stopping after every word to kiss the alpha.

All he got for a reply was a low “hmm” as Mattsun pushed him against the wall.

Gaining confidence from the small whimpers the omega was making Mattsun began trailing kisses across Maki’s jaw and down his neck stopping to growl at the collar that stopped him from mouthing those sweet scent glands.

Maki laughed at the alpha’s obvious displeasure of the collar. Capturing the ebony’s cheeks in his hands the omega made it so their eyes met, never before had he felt more certain then he did right now. “Mattsun…. I know we barely know each other, but…. I think I might lov….”

His words were cut off when the sound of gun shots and a scream rang outside the window. Mattsun was already running out of the apartment before Maki had the chance to finish his sentence. The omega sighed and raced after him, the feeling of irritation at being cut off already replaced with worry at who exactly screamed.

 

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what a ride, lol. Anyway no IwaOi in this chapter but don't worry they will be in the next chapter :) sorry for any mistakes and i hope you all liked it please, please PLEASE leave a comment they honestly make me so happy ^^ Luv u all <3


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime's father/ Maki and Mattsun find out who need help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow let me just say it's been a little over a month since i last updated and i can't begin to say how SORRY i am.... These last few week have been shit, there have been family problems, medical problems and school problems (life has hit me like a fucking train this month) :( ..... So I've unfortunately had so little time to write anything (ｉДｉ）... Once again i am SO SO SORRY!! (i swear all i write in these note thingies is how sorry i am... ugh... ) Luckily now that school is out I'll hopefully get more time to write and won't be so late updating ALL the time... Thank you so so so so much for all of your comments i read them when i'm sad and they always make me feel a lot better. :) So thank you again. Enough of the gushy (me crying) shit. I made this chapter a little longer then the rest because of how late i updated so hopefully you'll like it. There is finally some of Kuroo/Bokuto's back story in this chapter (although it is just a hint ;) hope you like this chapter!

Hajime couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his father. “Hey dad.”

The older alpha stood up from his spot on the couch and made his way over to Iwa. Oikawa couldn’t help but flinch as the man got closer. Iwa shot him a concerned look and took a step back.

His father raised an eyebrow before spotting Oikawa. His obsidian eyes caught on the pair holding hands. Noticing this, the omega yanked his hand free of the comforting hold.

The man offered Tooru a warm smile the corners of his eyes crinkling. “You must be Oikawa. Please call me Gou.”

The omega forced a smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you sir.”

Gou walked over and pulled Tooru into a tight hug. “You can’t begin to understand how happy I am that Hajime actually managed to snag someone.” He pulled away and laughed warmly, “and especially someone so cute!”

Hajime sighed and grabbed Oikawa’s hand yanking him inside roughly. “We’re just friends.”

Gou laughed and winked at his son, “Okay, whatever you say.”

Iwa groaned and flopped onto the couch grumbling something under his breath.

Minako laughed and ruffled his hair.

The ebony growled and waved her hand away. In a blink of an eye the female alpha had Hajime in a head lock. “Don’t you go growling at me young man.”

Gou laughed and patted Oikawa on the shoulder, “I’m sorry, they have no manners.”

Not knowing what else to do the omega just nodded. This warm scene playing in front of him was nothing like he had ever experienced. Oikawa’s eyes wondered over to Gou who was staring fondly at his wife and son. Wasn’t this man supposed to be an evil alpha that tortured and hurt omegas? Why was he being so kind? Why were they all so happy? Even Iwa who was a shade of bright red was smiling as he wrestled with his mother.

Is this what it was like to have a family? To have a place where you were surrounded with loved ones, embarrassing you, laughing with you, greeting you with a hug.

Why was this warm place so different, so foreign, from the cold dark cells of the HMOF. There was no one to greet him with a hug, no one to embarrass him in front of his friends, no family, and no place to call his home.  

Oikawa hadn’t even noticed that the laughing had stopped until Iwa was shaking him gently, those beautiful hazel eyes stared worriedly into his own.

“Oikawa, are you alright? What’s wrong?”

When the omega gave him a blank look Iwa’s grip on his arms got tighter, “You’re crying.”

Tooru reached up and tentatively placed a hand on his cheek. Sure enough rivulets of tears cascaded down his face.  

“Oh, I’m so sorry I didn’t realiz-’’

Before he could finish his sentence Iwa grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs and into a room, that judging by the scent and boyish decoration Oikawa could only assume was Hajime’s. The alpha closed the door and sat the omega on the corner of the bed.

“What happened? My father didn’t do anything to you did he?”

“No! Your father is super sweet.”

Obvious relief washed over Iwa’s handsome features before going stony again. The alpha took a seat on the bed next to the brunet.

“Then why were you crying, Oikawa?”

The omega chuckled, “To be honest, I didn’t even know I was crying until you pointed that out Iwa-chan.”

“Don’t dodge the question.” The alpha’s worried eyes drilled into Oikawa, making the omega squirm.

His fake smile grew weaker as he said, “It’s really nothing.” Tooru cast his eyes away focusing instead on an old stain on the worn out rug.

“Don’t give me that bullshit.” The alpha’s voice got softer, “Hey look at me.” Iwa gently cupped the omega’s cheeks with warm hands turning Oikawa’s head so he had no other choice but to look into those beautiful hazel eyes. “Why were you crying?”

The omega gulped, Iwa was talking in such a gentle tone and that comforting scent was just so soothing. “I… I was thinking about how lucky you were to have such a great family…. I guess I just got jealous, I’m sorry for being for being such a crybaby.”

“You’re not…. I’m also sorry for-“

It was Oikawa’s turn to cut the alpha off. He slapped his hands on Iwa’s face and mushed his cheeks together, “Don’t finish that sentence Iwa-chan.  If you apologize for being happy then you’ll live your whole life in darkness.”  

A combination of Iwa’s squished up face and the intense stare he was giving him caused the omega to bust out laughing. Letting go of the alpha’s cheeks Oikawa leaned back, completely forgetting he was sitting on the corner of the bed. Tooru yelped as he felt himself falling backward Hajime lunged to try to break his fall.

They hit the floor with a crash. Iwa had his arms around the omega, one hand cushioning his head and the other planted on the floor to keep from crushing the brunet. Somehow still on the bed, their lower bodies pressed against each other in a not so innocent way.

Oikawa felt his face heat up and he wondered if he was as red as Iwa looked.

The door busted open and a very worried Minako rushed in, Gou right behind her, “We heard a crash! What’s-’’ The female alpha’s eyes landed on the pair taking in the sight before her. She smiled and backed out of the room, “Oh, my bad please continue.” The door closed.

Iwa scrambled off of the omega, finishing falling off the bed with a loud thump he frantically butt scooted to the other side of the room. “I’m sorry!”

Still halfway on the bed Oikawa couldn’t help it, he covered his face with his arms and started laughing, struggling to breath he wheezed out, “I’m…. sorry…. It’s... It’s just… Y-your face… And oh gods your mom!”

His sides were hurting he was pretty sure he was crying again, but he couldn’t stop the whole situation was just so ridiculous! After a few seconds Oikawa heard Iwa begin to snicker as well, and before long they were both laughing.

The omega took a couple of deep breaths to get himself under control. He raised his arms and did the grabby motion to Iwa who was standing up, “help me up, my neck is hurting.”

Iwa sighed and grabbed Tooru’s hands pulling him back onto the bed with almost no effort. Oikawa laughed, “Wow! Iwa-chan is so strong!”

The alpha smirked, “Or maybe you’re just too weak.”

The omega stuck his tongue out, “rude.”

Hajime eyed him before joining the brunet on the bed. It was pretty clear there was something on the alpha’s mind. Practically reading his mind Oikawa put a warm hand on Iwa’s knee, he smiled, “let’s go back down stairs? I need to apologize for busting out crying.”

“Don’t force yourself. If you want we-“

Tooru was already opening the door and walking out, “hurry up slowpoke.”

Iwa got up and followed the omega down the stairs, his worried eyes never once leaving the brunet.

No one was in the living room so Oikawa followed the sound of a radio playing, stopping at the entrance into the dining room. He stopped and let Iwa go ahead of him smiling gently when the alpha gave him one last worried look. They walked into the room and sitting at the table conversing was Minko, Gou, Julin, and Takeru sitting on the lap of a woman Oikawa had never seen before.

The omega bowed, “I’m extremely sorry for breaking down the way I did.”

Minko smiled and waved her hand in the air, “It’s already forgotten.” Her smile turned mischievous, “Although I must say, we weren’t really expecting you boys down so soon if you catch my drift.”

Oikawa vaguely wondered if his face was on fire. Next to him Iwa looked on the verge of fainting. “MOM!”

The whole table, except Takeru, who wasn’t really sure what was going on, burst into a round of hearty laughter.  

The youngest alpha looked around puzzled, “What’s funny?”

The comment just made everyone laugh even harder making Oikawa’s face go a shade darker.

When everyone had calmed down enough the unknown woman, also an alpha, stood up and shook Oikawa’s hand, “The name’s is Satsuki, I’m Julin’s mate. It’s nice to meet you.”

The omega returned the woman’s warm smile, “Oikawa Tooru. It’s nice to meet you too.”

“Wow, you really are quiet the looker!”

Oikawa not really sure what else to do rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Thank you?”

Satsuki laughed and patted him on the shoulder before going back to her seat at the table; she gave Iwa thumbs up before sitting down.

Hajime groaned and pulled out two chairs. The omega walked over and tentatively sat down.

Gou smiled, “So Oikawa we never really got the chance to get to know each other. Mind if I ask some questions?”

Minako put her hand on her husbands, and much to Oikawa’s gratitude said, “Honey don’t grill him.”

The alpha just waved her away, “It’s just a couple of questions, he doesn’t mind. Am I right?”

Even though the look Gou was giving him was necessarily demanding the alpha’s presence still had the omega shifting nervously and looking down at the clean plate him front of him. Giving him a small nod Oikawa answered, “No, I don’t mind.”

“Great! So where did you say you were from?”

Hajime cut in, briefly glancing at the omega worriedly, “He’s from Takayama.”

 “Wow, that’s not very close. What brought you to Tokyo?”

“I’ve just always wanted to see the big city.”

“Are you a student?”

Iwa stood up “Man I’m hungry! We should eat. Oikawa come help me serve up the food.”

The omega was more than happy to excuse himself and follow the alpha into the kitchen.

Hajime reached into the cupboard, took out some bowels and began serving the rice. “We really need to make up some kind of back story.” He said more to himself then Oikawa.

The omega leaned against the counter, watching the alpha take out the side dishes from the fridge. “Can I ask you something, Iwaizumi?”

Iwa stopped what he was doing and looked at the omega, weirdly concerned at the use of his given name. “Of course.”  

“I know this is kind of late to ask but, why are you helping me? What’s in this for you? I mean you’re breaking the law and almost got killed for some random guy you met, and on top of that I’m an omega and even if you don’t have any problems with that there are a lot of people that do, and it’s just going to make your life harder if you continue to help me.”

The alpha looked down at the bowel in his hands. He hadn’t really thought about it; _why was he helping him?_

“I don’t really know why. I guess it’s because that’s what any decent person would do in my situation.”

Oikawa snickered, “A _decent_ person would’ve called an ambulance and abandoned me in the hospital that first night.”

Iwa looked into Tooru’s eyes. They were so beautiful, so soft and kind, a light brown shade that made the alpha think of warm coffee and milk in the morning. But behind all that they seemed sad, like those coffee brown eyes had seen too much, suffered through _too much_. They seemed to plead with the alpha, begging him to show the omega any sort of kindness. They begged for a chance to be shown even the most minuscule part of a world that was taken from him before he even got the chance to know what he had lost.

Hajime hated that sadness, more than anything else he wanted to see those eyes light up with pure joy, light up at _him_.

Iwa set the bowl on the counter before striding over to the omega.

“Iwa-chan what are y-“

The alpha cupped the back of the omega’s head, his fingers tangling in those fluffy brown locks, his other arms wrapped possessively around the brunet’s waist as he pulled Oikawa against his chest. Closing his eyes Iwa pressed his lips against the omega’s. Tooru’s lips were so much softer then he had imagined them to be, like tiny cushions pressing against him.

Slowly, hesitantly Iwa felt Tooru ease into the kiss pressing back against the alpha. Gaining confidence Hajime began to move against those little pillows. The omega moaned and wrapped his arms around Hajime’s neck deepening the kiss. 

When they finally broke away both alpha and omega were panting, their foreheads pressed against each other. The scent of lust, mostly Iwa’s considering that Oikawa was wearing a collar, filled the kitchen almost overpowering the smell of miso cooking on the stove.

Oikawa was the first to break the silence with a warm chuckle, “You, Iwa-chan, are an amazing kisser.”

Hajime felt the corner of his lips tug upward, “You’re not so bad yourself, Shittykawa.”  

Tooru leaned in and smiled against the alpha’s lips, “Thank you, want another taste?”

Iwa was about to reply when Gou walked into the kitchen, “What on Earth is taking you two so-“

He froze at the sight of the pair in front of him. Immediately Iwa backed away from the omega a furious blush painting, both his, and Oikawa’s faces.

Tooru really didn’t know what to do,“I- uh.”

Hajime grabbed the miso bowel and speed walked passed his father, “We were just on our way.”          

Oikawa grabbed two bowels of rice and began to follow Iwa to the door when his entire body froze. Just for a moment Gou’s obsidian eyes drilled into the omega with a look pure and absolute hatred, and just like that he was smiling again gently patting Oikawa on the shoulder before grabbing one of the side dishes and following Iwa into the dining room.

“Oikawa?” Iwa called from the entrance.

Tooru shook his head convincing himself that he was seeing things. “Sorry Iwa-chan, I’m coming.”

 

 

 

 

 

“HELP ME!!!” The voice called out again, somehow making Maki’s legs move faster than he thought they could.

Up ahead Mattsun pounded forward running at full alpha speed. Maki wasn’t doing too badly at keeping up for being what Oikawa would always call, a ‘mat potato,’ but still it made him wish he took recreation back at the HMOF more seriously.

Mattsun rounded a corner, Maki followed not too long after just in time to see the alpha tackle a tall man with a gun to the ground.  They wrestled until Mattsun got an opening and pulled the man’s hand to his lips and dug his fangs deep into the guy’s thumb. The man screamed and dropped the gun all his attention turning to get Mattsun to let go. Another person Maki hadn’t seen previously scrambled off the concrete and lunged at the untended fire arm.

In one swift motion he turned and pulled the trigger. The man fell limp on top of Mattsun, a hole in his forehead oozing dark crimson.  

Mattsun shoved the man’s dead body off him and staggered to his feet taking a step back at the sight of the gun now pointed at him. Maki took a step forward but stopped when his alpha held up a hand at him. It appeared that the armed beta still hadn’t realized the omega was there.

Maki didn’t know what to do. If he were to attack Mattsun was going to get shot, but if he didn’t then Mattsun _still_ might get shot. He was about to damn the odds and jump the guy when the stranger spoke. “Are you here to kill me?”

“No. I heard you scream and came to help that’s all, I swear on my life.” Mattsun had his hands in front of him showing the guy that he meant no harm.

 “Who do you work for?”

Mattsun held back a growl, “I work part time at a gas station.”

“Don’t be getting all smart on me buddy, I’m the one with the gun.”

 Maki had to do something, his golden eyes landed on piece of wood left out to the elements. As quietly and carefully as he could he picked up the plank and made his way closer to the armed beta.

He mentally cursed as his foot splashed into a puddle, the beta turned with a start “wha-“

The omega didn’t give him time to finish before swinging the plank with all his might, smashing it against the guy’s head.

He crumpled in a heap, dropping the gun.

Mattsun rushed forward and kicked the weapon away and pulling Maki into a tight hug. He cupped his cheek and as his eyes frantically searched him.

“Are you okay?”

Maki nodded and stepped out of the hug. He poked the unconscious man with the plank, “Can’t say the same for him though.”

“yeah.” Mattsun bent down and turned the beta onto his back.

He looked to be around their age, with a buzz cut, ripped jeans and black tank top that did well to show off his figure.

“Why do you think this guy thought we were out to kill him?” Maki asked dropping the plank, his eyes widened and he turned locking eyes with the alpha, “do you think he’s the one that destroyed the apartment? Maybe he knows where Iwaizumi and Oikawa are.”

 Mattsun sighed, “Help me move him to the apartment? We can tie him up and ask a few questions when he wakes up.”

The omega nodded and helped the alpha lift the beta’s body. They made their way back through the alley; Mr Buzz cut’s feet dragging on the ground, his arms around both alpha and omega’s shoulders.

Maki tried not to throw up as he nodded at the dead body blocking the path, “What should we do about that?”

Making a face Mattsun stepped over the corpse and kept walking, “Leave him, if we call the police they’ll need to keep us as witnesses and we won’t get the chance to question this asshole.”

The omega didn’t bother saying that if anyone saw them leaving the alley they were probably going to be accused of murder. The omega took a deep breath and stepped over the corpse without a second thought.

They tried to be as inconspicuous as they could dragging an unconscious body across a parking lot and into a shitty apartment complex.

 When they made it inside Mattsun pulled a chair out with his foot and they dropped the body onto it. Maki went to close and lock the door as the alpha went to find something to restrain the beta for when he woke up.

“Here.” The ebony threw Maki a jump-rope.

Maki tried not to think about his own traumatizing experiences being tied up as he wrapped the rope around the beta’s torso. Mattsun tightened some zip ties he had found in the laundry room to the guy’s ankles and wrists bounding them to the leg and arms of the chair.

When they finished the alpha let out a frustrated sigh and made his way to the couch. He fell onto it and put his head in his hands.

Maki spared one last glance at the restrained beta before following the alpha to the living room and sitting down next to him, “What’s wrong?”

“ _What’s wrong_ is that we just watched a guy get murdered and _left_ him there. On top of that we kidnapped his murder and have him tied up with jump-ropes in the kitchen. We don’t know what that guy is capable of Maki! He’ll probably try to kill us when he comes to, not to mention that even if he _does_ know where Iwaizumi and Oikawa are, there is literally has no fucking reason _why_ he would tell us.” The alpha’s knuckled where white gripping his hair so tightly Maki was a little worried he was going to rip a chunk out. The scent of distress was beginning to leak out despite the alpha’s best attempts to keep it back.

Maki needed to calm him down, as happy as he was to know that Mattsun was comfortable enough around him to show him his feelings he also knew that the scent of distress was also going to make the alpha look weak around the beta in the other room, and that couldn’t happen if they wanted some answers.

Maki took a deep breath, _he could do this,_ after all aren’t omega’s known for being good at comforting people? Not for the first time he desperately wished Tooru was there, the brunet had a way with words and a comforting presence and scent that just made people really like him.

Hesitantly the omega removed the collar around his neck, he knew _very well_ that this plan could backfire horribly and they would be in even more shit then they were initially but if he knew anything for certain it was that scent was a very important part of comforting.

Mattsun’s head shot up at the sudden sweet smell of raspberries and something softer, something warm that made him want to tuck the omega in his arms and just _hold_ him.

Maki gave him his best smile without being too awkward and reached up to untangle Mattsun’s hand still fisted in his hair; the alpha let the other fall away and land in his lap. The omega swallowed and tried not to let it be known that he had _no idea_ what he was doing and the wide eyed shocked look the alpha was staring at him with was beginning to freak him out a little.

Having a vague memory of Tooru telling the younger omega’s that kisses made it _all_ better; he wrapped his hands around Mattsun’s hand and brought it to his lips planting a soft kiss on the alpha’s thumb.

“Don’t freak out Mattsun, first of all that man-,” Maki swallowed back _that died_ , “ _was_ trying to kill you after you tried to save a person you thought was innocent. And as for our hostage,” he looked away and thought for a bit before continuing, “if tying him up in jump-ropes is going to get us closer to finding our friends, especially after he pointed a gun to your head, I think we made the right call. Don’t you?”

The omega seriously _seriously_ hoped he didn’t make things worse; and that his uncertainty didn’t leak into his scent halfway through speech. Maki couldn’t look into the alpha’s eyes so instead he focused on his hands still gripping Mattsun’s tightly. He was shaking, _why the hell was he shaking when Mattsun was the one that was freaking out. Maki wasn’t freaking out, no way._

The pinket flinched when Mattsun’s other hand came up and joined the knot of hands. Nervously he looked up and met the alpha’s eyes. All traces of distress and panic were gone instead replaced with a look of- Maki actually didn’t know what that look was only that it made his heart flutter and his stomach do a back flip.

“Thank you Maki.”

_Damn_ was Mattsun voice always that velvety, _and hot, very hot._ His stomach was doing a whole gymnastic routine. Were they getting closer? Or was Maki going mental? The alpha’s eyes dropped to his lips before going back to lock brown with gold.

It was starting to smell like arousal, and Maki seriously hoped it wasn’t him, but judging on how dark Mattsun’s eyes became and how wet he was beginning to feel, that hope was probably in vain.  

The alpha locked their lips and was beginning to lower Maki on the couch when the completely forgotten beta called out from the kitchen.

“Hello, still here ya’know.”

Mattsun growled against Maki’s lips and pulled away, and normally Maki would _never_ want to submit but at that moment he was about ten seconds away from baring his neck and spreading his legs anything to get the alpha to do _something_ because as nice and warm the hand on his hip was, he wanted a little more.

The alpha stood up and sheepishly ran a hand through his hair trying to ignore the obvious blush on his cheeks. “Come on?”

Maki bit back a whimper at once again being cock blocked and nodded, he slowly got to his feet finding a spot on the floor very interesting. “Yeah.”

They spent another second just standing there in awkward silence until neither of them could handle the tension and they went into the kitchen.

When they walked in Buzzcut was giving them displeased borderline smug look.

“Guys just a little hint, but next time if you have a hostage don’t go into the next room and start making out. There’s no telling what I could do.”

“We weren’t-“

Mattsun was cut off as the beta shook his head and snickered, “I can literally smell your arousal from here.”

Maki’s face went a shade darker and to be completely honest he was to ashamed to see if Mattsun was blushing as well.

Buzzcut laughed at their flustered faces, “Now untie me. It’s a little embarrassing to be tied up like this by a couple of _noobs_.” Maki had no idea what a ‘noob’ was and it didn’t help that the beta had said the word in heavily accented English, but he guessed it was probably not very nice.

It appeared Mattsun did know, or just didn’t care because he scoffed and shook his head, “Like hell we’re going to untie you. You pointed a gun at my head and _killed_ a man.”

The beta shrugged, “To my defense he tried to kill me first. And anyway I won’t hurt you two.”

“We don’t have any reason to believe you.”

He looked up with a certainty that made shivers run down Maki’s back, “I guess not, but I have a reason to believe that _you_ won’t hurt me.”

Mattsun growled, “Oh yeah? And why wouldn’t we?”

The stranger looked over Mattsun’s shoulder and made eye contact with Maki, “because you have an omega.” The alpha growled at the mention of the omega, “And that means you aren’t with the people trying to kill me because there’s no way in hell an omega would be willingly getting chummy with one of those fuckers.” 

Maki wasn’t sure if he liked the sound of that or not. As calmly as he could he asked, “Who are you?”

The beta gave them a genuine side smile, “The name’s Tanaka Ryūnosuke.”

 

 

 

 

 

When Bokuto woke up with to a feeling of a drill cutting into his skull it was a good sign that he had _way too much_ to drink last night. But he couldn’t help it not when he knew that his omega was just out of reach suffering more then he could imagine, and what made it thousands of times worse was the knowledge that _he_ could end that suffering. But he also knew that there was _no way_ he could betray Akaashi and help him through this heat.

He had already fucked up big time as it is, sure he hadn’t mated the omega but that doesn’t mean he hadn’t put his hands all over that tight body in places he was sure the omega would not have wanted touched. On top of that he had nearly killed himself and Kuroo, in a fit of jealous rage. He doesn’t even want to imagine what would have happened if his best friend hadn’t shown up when he did; it was something the alpha would be eternally grateful for.

He had made a vow to never hurt an omega, not after what happened so long ago. Kuroo was not only his best friend but his savior, he had made the decision to protect Bokuto but the cost of that protection still haunts both alphas more than they would ever admit. Bokuto had been the reason Kuroo had to leave home, _he_ was the reason his best friend suffered, continues to suffer so much, and now with the price of redemption so _so_ close Bokuto wasn’t sure if he could go through with it; not after meeting Akaashi.

He knew he was being a sappy idiotic jerk but even though he only knew the omega a short while, he loved him. He loved those sharp intelligent eyes; he loved that pale skin so soft it felt like touching a rose petal, he loved those silky black locks that slid through his fingers like rivulets of water, he loved the sweet intoxicating scent of lavender and citrus, but mostly he loved the way it felt to _be with_ the omega. Akaashi just made him feel _whole_.

Yes he owed a debt, an _immense_ debt to his best friend, but if paying that burden off meant selling _his_ omega to dirty greedy marketers that would probably have no trouble abusing and defiling Akaashi until his pretty lavender scent stained with the permanent sour smell of pain and lost hope, then he couldn’t do it. He just _couldn’t._

And so he drank, he drank to numb the pain still hurting immensely even though it had been a couple of days after the fight, he drank to mute the muffled screams and whimpers he would hear every time he pressed his ear to the wall of his omega’s room, and he drank because even after Kuroo had given up _everything_ for him he couldn’t do the same.

Slowly Bokuto swung his legs off the bed and made his way to the mini-fridge the hotel had set up under the desk. He wouldn’t be surprised if Kuroo had emptied out all the alcohol after he teared up all the pillows, and mattresses in the room last night because he just _had_ to destroy something. The sheets on the other hand were sitting in  a nice pile by the door thoroughly scented and waiting for Tsuki to come pick them up to work as a make-shift scent blocker, and hopefully a little comfort, for the omega going through heat in the other room.

The alpha sighed when his suspicions turned out to be correct and Kuroo _had_ in fact emptied the mini fridge. He didn’t bother looking up when the front door opened and Kuroo walked inside.

“You’re finally up? You must feel like actual shit man. You were _wasted_ last night. Which by the way I’m not paying for _anything_ you ripped up.”

Bokuto ignored him instead choosing to crawl on his bed careful to cause the least amount of pain necessary to his pounding head.

“Tsuki said Akaashi is pretty much done with his heat now and that we can get on the road soon.”

At the mention of Akaashi Bokuto looked up much too quickly and groaned when he could feel his heart beat in his head.

“Is he alright? Is he still in pain?” the alpha asked through clenched teeth.

“Wow look at you going all lover boy.” Bokuto gave him a look but Kuroo’s smile never faltered, “Tsuki said he’s fine now, just minor aches and pains but nothing like it was. Although he said his scent will be a little funny for a couple days more.”

_Funny_ is most definitely not the word Bokuto would have chosen to use to describe Akaashi’s scent but he was in too much pain to argue.

Kuroo flopped onto his bed careful to avoid a spring that was sticking out due to Bokuto’s fit last night, “Man you look like _shit._ Will you be okay to travel?”

The other alpha groaned and shook his head, “dude, just get out, your voice is making it worse.”

Kuroo laughed, jumped off the bed and made his way to the door. Before going out the ebony turned and in a much softer voice said, “Just saying but we might make a couple of detours on the road.” with that he walked out and shut the door. He didn’t remember falling asleep.

The next time he woke was to a blurry image of a man sitting on the bed next to him gently combing his fingers through the alpha’s hair and humming a soft melody, the scent of lavender and citrus lulled him back to sleep; a soft smile tugging at his lips, he felt whole.

 

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please leave a comment and as always I luv all of y'all :)


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fluff before the shit storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys<3 So (as the chapter summery says) this is the fluffy chapter i decided to write before the shit hits the fan. Things are gonna get intense from this point on. This chapter was really fun to write, it makes my want to write more fluffy stuff some other time. I also wanted to say a HUGE thank you because i have 347 kudos (how did this even happen- like holy shit i am so happy) Anyway I hope you like it than you!<3

If Maki had to be completely honest he didn’t _not_ trust Tanaka; yes, the beta had tried to kill them and that by itself is an enormous red flag. It scared the omega to even have the slightest bit of trust for the beta, but at the same time when he said _that_ comment about how they were not going to hurt him with that look of pure serenity, Maki could honestly say that he felt like this beta was trust worthy. 

The omega studied Tanaka carefully taking extra care to keep his poker face refusing to show the beta just how much he was internally freaking out.

Mattsun shot Maki a quick glance before turning back to their hostage and growling, “First of all, I _will_ tear you to pieces if I have to, so get that thought about us not hurting you out of your head.” The alpha pulled another kitchen chair over, the back of the chair faced the beta so Mattsun sat legs spread his arms resting on the top of the chair. Making extra sure to make his pheromones threatening the alpha leaned forward, “Second, if you don’t want me to kill you slow and painfully, you’re going to answer a couple of questions, got that.”

Maki wiped the look of shock off his face. He wasn’t sure if the alpha was bluffing or actually serious but Mattsun’s face and pheromones were intimidating none the less.

Tanaka just smiled and narrowed his eyes, if he was scared he didn’t show it, “Ask away _tough guy._ ”

Mattsun began lifting fingers “Let’s start with; who was the guy trying to kill you? And _why_ was he trying to kill you?”  
Tanaka leaned back in his chair, “The _guys_ trying to kill me are like an upgraded gang, black market dealers, rich scum bags that do all sorts of bad; definitely not fun peeps to be around.”

Maki’s eyes widened at the words, _black market_ , instantly his mind shot to his other friends that had been taken by the two strange alphas he had narrowly avoided abduction from. He felt a shiver go up his spine.

Before the omega could think much more Tanaka continued on, “They’re trying to kill me because I want out. I joined because I was _stupid_ , and being in a group on the street sounded better than being alone. After I found out ‘bout some stuff I wasn’t supposed to I needed to get away from that hell hole. I may be trash but I there’s no way I would _ever_ join in with the shit they were doing in that place. Leave or stay they were going to kill me to protect their secrets, and there isn’t a way in hell I was going to stay after learning what I learned.”

Once again Maki was taken aback by the serenity and anger flashing in the beta’s eyes.

Leaning forward Maki asked almost hesitantly, “What did you learn?”

A wave of sadness flashed in Tanaka’s eyes, he looked away, “trust me you don’t want to know.” His voice was soft.

Maki shared a brief look with Mattsun, and they came to the silent agreement that whatever it was they would find out after Buzzcut finished answering their other questions.

Mattsun raised more fingers, “Who the hell is Nao and most importantly were the fuck is Oikawa and Iwaizumi.”

At the name Iwaizumi Tanaka’s head shot up, “How do you know that name?”

Mattsun furrowed his brow, “Nao?”

“No, I don’t know anyone named Nao, I’m talking about Iwaizumi.”

“You know where he is? Is Oikawa with him?” Maki couldn’t keep the hope out of his voice.

“I don’t know any Oikawas either, but I do know an Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi, don’t know his first name but they call him the Wolf of Japan, he’s one of the black market leaders. He’s second in command. The man’s a monster, kind of guy people tell horror stories ‘bout.”

Mattsun’s glared at the beta, he shook his head losing some of his calm disposure, “That’s a lie, I know Gou personally and he is one of the most caring, loyal, sweetest guys I have ever met. He is the only reason my mom and I are still in a house and paying the bills. I _know_ him, that man practically raised me after my own father died and there’s no way he would be caught up in something like human trafficking and the black market.”

The omega’s eyes widened at this new found knowledge.

Tanaka shook his head, “I don’t know man, maybe it’s a different Iwaizumi you’re thinking about, but what I do know is if you’re looking for the man _I’m_ talkin ‘bout,” the beta locked eyes with Maki, “I would stay as far away from him as I can. Especially _you_ I’ve seen some of the stuff those men do to omegas and it’s honestly something straight out of hell.”

Maki felt shivers run down his spine, he didn’t want to know what kind of torture Tanaka was talking about. What he _did_ want to know however was if his friends were prisoners in that horrible place. his voice was shaking but he couldn’t stop himself from asking, “do you know the names of any of the omegas in the market?”

Tanaka gave him an apologetic look, sadness swirled in those grey eyes, “I’m sorry,” he looked away, “most of them don’t even have names.”

The words felt like a punch in the gut. Of course Maki knew that he was one of the lucky omegas, one of the ones that had friends that would always have his back and make him feel _human._ He also knew there were others that were not so lucky. Take Tsuki’s brother for example, he had died alone on the streets with the only person that loved him being taken away.

He remembered the words he would always, _always_ hear at the HMOF, “ _you are nothing so you deserve nothing in return.”_

Maki closed his eyes stopping the tears that were threatening to fall, _they didn’t even have names._

The omega didn’t realize his distressed scent had begun to fill the room, Tanaka shifted uncomfortably and Mattsun shot to his feet.

“Maki-“ the alpha started his voice dripping with concern.

The omega cut him off, “I’m fine.” He forced a grin, “Keep interrogating I’ll be right back.”

“Where-“

“I’ll just be in the other room if you need me.” Maki didn’t wait for a reply before walking out of the kitchen and into the destroyed bed room.

He locked the door and sat on the unmade bed. Covering his face with his hands the omega tried to suppress the shaking in his shoulders or the quiver in his lip. _Get a grip Maki! You cannot be breaking down right now, Mattsun needs you!_ His inner self scolded him.

He took a couple of deep breaths, he froze when his nose caught whiff of Mattsun’s scent on his shirt from the fiasco on the couch earlier. He crawled further onto the bed and pulled the shirt up to his nose inhaling deeply. Somehow the scent soothed him, he inhaled again and found himself purring at the comfort.

He sat up when he heard soft knocking on the door. “Maki? Are you alright? Can I come in?”

The omega got to his feet and  after a couple of seconds let the alpha in, “I’m fin-“ he started to say before Mattsun pushed him farther into the room and closed the door. The alpha pushed him until his knees hit the bedframe sending him toppling back first onto the bed.

“Mattsu-!”

The alpha crawled onto the bed next to him and pulled the omega into his arms. “It’s okay to cry Maki.”

The omega felt his eyes well up and his arms wrap around his alpha _it’s okay to cry_ , a whimper broke passed his lips before the whole dam exploded. He knew he had been an emotional wreck these past few days, but he couldn’t help it. It had to be Mattsun somehow influencing his mood because he used to be _so_ much better at holding back.

Not caring, he sobbed in Mattsun’s arms holding on to the alpha like a life line, crying at the unfairness of the cruel world. And the alpha just took it all, holding the omega tightly almost afraid that if he let go Maki would disappear.

Maki didn’t know how long they stayed like that wrapped in each other’s arms, he didn’t remember falling asleep but he must have considering he woke up.

Groggily the omega sat up, noticing the alpha wasn’t there he pushed himself out of bed and followed the scent of Mattsun and something else that smelled delicious in the kitchen.

Instead of finding Mattsun like he had expected (and hoped) Tanaka was standing at the stove flipping a long yellow thing in a pan with a pair of chopsticks. It was a little nerve wracking to see Mattsun’s almost murderer making breakfast. _Why wasn’t he tied up?_

Hearing the Maki enter the kitchen the beta turned around and offered the omega an almost nervous smile, “Hey. How you feeling?”

“I- uh. Where’s Mattsun?” the words barely left his mouth before a pair of warm arms stunk around his waist from behind.

The alpha put his head on the omega’s shoulder, “Right here.”

Maki jumped a little at the sudden contact but quickly melted into the hug biting back a purr.

He remembered the current issue and pointed at Tanaka who was now putting the yellow thing on a plate. “Why isn’t he tied up?”

“He said he’s going to help us find Iwa and your friends.”

Maki raised a brow and turned his head to look at Mattsun, “you trust him?”

Mattsun looked at the beta in the kitchen that was cursing as a chunk of the yellow thing broke off and fell off the plate, “yeah, for some reason I do.”

Maki smiled, “then I trust him too.”

The alpha made a noise between a keen and a squeal and pressed his nose in the crook of the omega’s neck.

Maki just laughed and pulled Mattsun over to discover what the delicious yellow food was.

A couple minutes later they were all sitting at Iwa’s crappy table eating omelet, talking and laughing as Tanaka _really_ introduced himself to the pair.

Maki was _so_ happy it all felt perfect; he wished the moment would go on, and on, and on.

 

 

 

Oikawa was in figurative heaven; he and Iwa had snuck out of the house and were currently lying on a hill deep in a park behind the alpha’s home. The sun had already set and the stars shone patterns in the sky only being overpowered by the sliver moon and the far away streetlights. It felt almost magical with the trees and seemingly never ending soccer fields stretched out before them.

Oikawa rolled over on his side to get a better look at the alpha lying next to him. Iwa was sprawled out half of him on the blanket and the other half on the grass, because there wasn’t enough room on the blanket with the omega hogging all the space; because he refused to touch the grass in fear of spiders and other creepy crawlies.

The alpha was staring at the sky, a content look on his face that Oikawa could only make out because of the soft rays of moonlight illuminating his handsome features.

The omega smiled, he was just _so happy_.

Iwa turned his head locking eyes with the smiling omega, “What?”

Oikawa poked the alpha’s side, “nothing Iwa-chan!” he sat up and pulled the basket they had brought onto his lap. “I’m hungry.”

 Iwa had kept his word about buying everything on the menu of the corner store; but out of all the delicious food they served, milk bread was probably Oikawa’s favorite. He reached into the basket a pulled out one of the fluffy slices.

He practically moaned as he took bite of the delicious pastry. Iwa laughed a little looking away when the omega caught him staring a little too sweetly.

“Iwa-chan, stop laughing at me, I can’t help it this stuff tastes like heaven!” He took another bite and sighed contently.

This time Iwa smirked and torn a piece off the corner of Oikawa’s bread throwing it casually into his mouth. Tooru gasped in horror and held the slice away from the alpha, “Get your own!”

“I bought it!” Iwa retorted scowling.

Anyone watching from the outside would think the spiky haired alpha was just being mean but after spending so much time with him Oikawa knew it was just Iwa’s way of playing around.

“But then you gave it to me, therefore it is now _mine!”_ Oikawa said holding the slice further away as Iwa leaned in to take another piece.

The alpha tsked and leaned back into the grass, a fond smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He reached in the basket and picked up a simple ham sandwich. Oikawa carefully balanced his slice on his knee and did the grabby motion at the alpha.

“What no! This is mine.” Iwa snapped holding his sandwich defensively. The omega pouted and that was enough to make the alpha sigh in exasperation and hand him the sub.

Oikawa laughed and took a bite before Iwa had the chance to snatch it back. He gave the sandwich back and finished off his heavenly slice of milk bread.

The omega brushed the crumbs off his new pair of jeans. After a couple days of wearing Iwa’s clothes (which he personally didn’t mind in the slightest- aside from the pants always being just a little short) the alpha’s parents had gotten suspicious, forcing them to invent a story that someone had stolen Oikawa’s luggage and he was just too embarrassed to tell them. After that Minako personally dragged the omega to the mall and bought Oikawa practically a whole cabinet full of clothes. The mall was little overwhelming but all in all he was happy that he went and got to spend time with Iwa and the female alpha.

Oikawa found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with the Iwaizumi family. Minako was everything Tooru imagined a good mother was supposed to be. She was sweet and playful but also strong minded and never afraid to tell someone if she didn’t think they were right. Gou, was also the ideal father, he was kind, strict but soft spoken just a great guy in general, there was never a day where the older alpha wouldn’t greet him with a smile. Julin and Satsuki where also incredibly kind and loved Oikawa almost as much as he loved them, it helped that he was Takeru’s new best friend and was always willing to take care of the little alpha. It shocked the omega that he had been there less than a month and already felt like part of the family; although he wouldn’t lie and say that playing pretend beta surrounded by mostly all alpha’s wasn’t a little overwhelming and honestly  pretty scary.

Even still, it was the first time in all his life that he felt completely happy, and it wasn’t the clothes, or food, or getting to baby sit Takeru that made him to undeniably happy (although those were a very  nice added bonus) what really made his heart soar, was Iwa.

Whenever he was with the alpha he felt complete, safe, happy, you name it. He had really fallen _hard_. It was a little scary because he had no idea how Iwa felt about him, sure they kissed, _a lot_ but that didn’t necessarily mean that Iwa liked him. After all, almost -scratch that- _every_ omega he knew kissed alphas they didn’t love. It was a terrifying thought that maybe Iwa was just playing with him, and any day now the alpha would lose interest in this game and Oikawa would once again be forced back into the life he was so desperately trying to run from.

The omega was pulled out of his thoughts as Iwa gently nudged him with his foot, “You just love staring off into space don’t you.”

Oikawa smiled and laid back down snuggling against Iwa’s side, the alpha stiffened for a moment before relaxing into the touch. Tooru smiled eyes still locked on the never ending galaxies up above.

“Of course, you know I love space Iwa-chan.” He reached up like he was grabbing a distant star, “it’s just so beautiful. I mean can you even imagine all the galaxies, stars, and planets just passed our sky? It makes Earth seem like a _tiny_ hamster ball compared to the rest of the universe.” 

It was true, Oikawa loved space, he remembered watching one of the documentaries the HMOF supplied to “teach them” about the world just passed that prison’s walls. He had only seen the video once but still remembered it clearly as the British man explained the stars and planets above them. Since then, the omega would always look out the window of his cell and stare up like he was trying to see the vast universe above the sky.

The stars had also always been a source of comfort for the omega. Something constant, that whenever he got beat too hard, or had to sit and watch as his ~~friends~~ family get hurt, or when he felt like there was nothing left, he could always count on the stars being there to shine their soft silvery light and be there to comfort  him. It was sappy and he knew that the stars didn’t really shine for him but it was nice to pretend.

Iwa looked up staring at the fields of stars, “I guess if you put it that way stars are pretty cool.”

Oikawa smiled softly and dropped his arms onto the alpha, “yeah they are.”

 Iwa snuck his arms around the omega’s waist and held him against his chest. With the hand not currently holding Oikawa in place Iwa tilted the omega’s head upward and leaned down locking their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Tooru melted in the alpha’s arms and kissed back, unable to hold back the purr that escaped his throat. Iwa’s eyes shot open at the feeling of the soft vibration in the omega’s chest.

Oikawa pulled away his face turning red, according to the HMOF purring was a big _no_ , alpha’s don’t like being distracted by the sound,  “Sorry I-“

He didn’t get to finish as Iwa pulled him closer and kissed him again, this time a little rougher. The alpha pulled away for only a moment to say, “That was fucking adorable,” before locking their lips again, kissing him in a way that made Oikawa think he was silently asking for the omega to purr again. Hell, if Iwa wanted him to purr he would purr. So Tooru didn’t hold back he let the happy sound freely slip out.

The alpha got a little more confident and moved his hand under the omega’s shirt and began to explore Oikawa’s back. When his hand made its way Oikawa’s neck he tugged the omega’s collar silently begging for him to take it off.

As Tooru fiddled with the lock Iwa began to trail kisses down his jaw and shoulders stopping to nip the omega’s collar bone. Oikawa moaned, giving up on opening the lock he snapped the thing off, internally happy that the collar was so easy to break.

The minute the thick strip of fabric slipped off his neck Oikawa was assaulted with the full scent of Iwaizumi Hajime. Slick instantly gathered between his legs and he couldn’t help the desperate whine that escaped his lips.

Iwa growled and flipped Oikawa onto his back before nipping and licking the omega’s scent glands almost desperately. Tooru whimpered at another rush of slick pooling between his legs.

Oikawa’s eyes shot open at a sharp sting in his lower abdomen. He quickly shoved the alpha off him and scrambled into a sitting position covering his scent glands, brown eyes wide and afraid.

A growl instantly died in Iwa’s throat at the look on the omega’s face and the sour scent of fear, “What’s wrong?”

“I-I’m- you triggered my heat.”  

 

 

 

 

Tsuki didn’t want to admit that he was beginning to like the sing-along songs in the car, he didn’t want to admit he liked the way Kuroo smelled or how much the alpha was growing on him. He also wanted to deny that the way Akaashi and Bokuto looked at each other wasn’t complete and utter infatuation. He _really_ wanted to deny that the way he looked at Kuroo was the same. But he couldn’t, not really anyway, even if he denied the facts out loud he knew that they were true in his heart. He hated it, but not _really_ because he couldn’t lie to himself; that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t try though.

After they had brought Akaashi back to the hotel the following week passed in a blur. It had been his idea to have Bokuto scent mark all the towels and sheets they could get their hands on to cover up the scent of heat. It had worked better then Tsuki thought it would, not only did it trick passer-byers into thinking Bokuto was in rut or something but it also provided a huge comfort to Akaashi. Actually it was such a big comfort that the blond omega didn’t even have to help his friends through the heat, something he was _really_ happy about. He loved Akaashi but not in the way to want to help his best friend in _that way_ ; although the same couldn’t be said for _everyone_ in the group.

Bokuto had been on edge the entire week, snapping at every little thing and being forced to turn to alcohol to keep his nerves numb and his mind anywhere _but_ the omega hauled up in the room using _his_ scent to get through heat. Needless to say it had been a _rough_ week.

On top of the two person job of keep drunk Bokuto from doing something _seriously_ stupid, Tsuki had also been in charge of taking care of Akaashi, feeding him, keeping him hydrated, helping him bathe, that sort of thing, but he also made sure to check up on and take care of Kuroo despite all the alpha’s complains that he was “fine,” and that Bokuto was in worse shape then he was. He would also check up on Bokuto whenever the white haired alpha gave him the chance, which was almost never, Tsuki wondered if it had something to do with the fact that Kuroo had obviously beaten the _shit_ out of him in front of two omegas and his ‘alpha pride’ had taken a serious blow.

Tsuki was also forced to jump around and “ignore” Kuroo’s constant scent marking. The omega wondered if it had something to do with the fact that he smelled like Bokuto due to the fact that he spent so much time taking care of Akaashi, who was _covered_ in the scent. Although Tsuki had no idea why that would bother Kuroo so much as to scent mark him every time he got the chance, and when Tsuki wasn’t in a seriously cranky mood and would hit him if he got to close.

Over the course of the week Tsuki had done everything he could to fix the Kimono’s Akio and Aiko had lent them, but washing and sewing could only do so much. The fabric still unfortunately didn’t look the way it had when they had got it. Lucky for him the twins didn’t really seem to mind waving off the damage with almost identical smiles. Apparently the kimonos were old designs and they were going to get rid of them anyway. Tsuki wasn’t sure if that was one hundred percent true, but he was more than happy that the siblings didn’t ask for anything other than another makeup session to pay for the damage.

 

After “hell week”- name given by every omega everywhere- had passed the awkward faze came up. After Bokuto had sobered up and Akaashi was no longer a quivering mess the two would barely even look at each other only talking to when they _had_ to. It was something Kuroo loved teasing them about considering that it was pretty obvious that they liked each other.

Currently the blond omega was packing up the few pairs of clothes Kuroo had bought him and a whole bunch of snacks into the car. It was so so easy to forget where and why they were traveling with the alphas in the first place Tsuki had all but forgotten that he was not supposed to _like_ a certain raven haired man.

He pushed those thoughts in the back of his mind as Kuroo walked over, his signature side smile claiming his face.

“Hey Tsuki, are you and Akaashi ready to go?”

The omega didn’t even look at him as he brushed passed the alpha; Tsuki ignored the hurt flashing across the ebony’s face.

The blonde found Akaashi having a small conversation with Bokuto in the entrance of the inn. It was progress from the awkward silence that was usually shared between the two as of late. He held back a snicker; he was spending way too much time with Kuroo.

“Akaashi, you ready?”

The ebony just nodded, he said something to the alpha and made his way to the other omega.

“Did you say goodbye because from this point on we are once again merchandise.” Tsuki said coldly, totally _not_ thinking about Kuroo and his sweet goofy smile and soft messy hair.

Akaashi just gave him a cold look and went to the car where the alphas were waiting for them.

“Ready to hit the road?” Kuroo asked again trying to get Tsuki to talk to him.

Akaashi nodded for him and got in the auto, Tsuki didn’t even spare Kuroo a glance before getting in the car.

They drove for hours only stopping for the occasional bathroom break or to fill up gas. And the entire time not once did the thought of using the breaks as an opportunity to escape crossed the blond’s mind. To be completely honest that alone scared him.

A couple of hours into the night Kuroo decided that they needed to find place to sleep. They decided on a crappy motel that probably only had one or two other people crashing there. The privacy was nice after their hectic week at the inn.   

The room arrangement was the same as last time, the two omegas together and the two alphas together.

Tsuki didn’t ask why Kuroo trusted them enough to put them in an unguarded room together, but it made him happy that he did.

Akaashi curled up on one of the bed and pulled the covers over his head muttering something which was either a ‘goodnight’ or complaining that he missed being surrounded by Bokuto’s scent. Tsuki waited a while until he was sure that the ebony was asleep before slipping out of the bed and slowly and carefully opening the door. He snuck into the hall and carefully closed the door, making sure to have his room key for later. He walked to the end of the hall and down the single flight of stairs that lead to the open parking lot. He made his way to the car and pulled himself onto the hood careful not to trigger the alarm.

He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky; the stars where only a little visible due to the streetlights and lights from the motel but they were still beautiful and comforting in a way only stars could be. Tsuki didn’t know why he felt the urge to cry; maybe it was because after getting closer to Kuroo to the point where he would almost consider them friends, they were still headed to hell on earth. Maybe it was because even though he had plenty of time to escape he wasn’t going to because that would mean leaving Kuroo, and it was insane and seriously stupid but he would rather go to hell and get to spend a little more time with the alpha then leave sooner and never get to see him again.

The omega entertained the dark thought that maybe if he was lucky enough, he would still get to see Kuroo bringing in other unlucky omegas through the bars of his cage. He whined and pulled his legs to his chest hiding his face in his knees. He didn’t want to be the stereotypical omega that would throw away everything for an alpha but he couldn’t help it. As much as he _really_ didn’t want to, he also _really wanted_ to be with Kuroo, so much so that ‘everything’ seemed like a small price to pay to get to spend a little more time with him. He was _scared_.

Tsuki yelped and almost fell off the hood of the car when he felt someone place their hand on his back.

Kuroo held up his hands in surrender, “sorry, just me.”

The omega glared at him and once again got comfortable on the car.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” The alpha nudged the blond over and sat down next to him. “I couldn’t sleep and when I saw you out here- I don’t know I guess I wanted some company.”

Tsuki didn’t say anything a little concerned with how sad the alpha sounded.

“Tsuki I-“ he closed his eyes and sighed running a hand through his messy locks. “It’s not my-“ his head fell in defeat apparently giving up on whatever he was going to say.

Faster than Tsuki could process the alpha jumped off the car and was standing in front of him both the omega’s hands squeezed tightly in Kuroo’s.

His golden eyes where sparkling, “Run away with me Tsuki.”

“W-what!?” the omega sputtered not quite sure what was going on.

“You and me, let’s just leave! Let’s go wherever we want whenever we want. No one to telling us what to do or where to go, we can do whatever we want!”

The blond’s face was a bright red, “W-what the hell are you spouting.”

“Why not?! We can take Bokuto and Akaashi and _never_ look back. Who cares if we’re alphas or omegas let’s just be _us._ ”

The omega studied the alphas face trying to find a sign that this was some kind of joke, but there was nothing but sincerity sparkling in those eyes.

“Are you serious?”

A huge grin spread its way on Kuroo’s face, “completely.”

Tsuki knew his face was tomato red but somehow he still had enough courage to look in the alpha’s eyes as he said, “Alright then, let’s run away, Kuroo.”

Kuroo laughed before leaning forward and capturing the omega’s lips with his own.  The omega’s yelp was cut off by a moan as the alpha pushed closer pulling Tsuki’s waist off the car and deepened the kiss. 

Kuroo pulled away and rested his forehead on the dazed omega’s shoulder. In almost a whisper he said, “let’s never look back.”

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fluff was so fun to write! Sadly things are not going to be as cute from this chapter on (even though they really haven't been "cute" at all). We are -sorta- coming to the end of this story! I'll work hard to get updates in time (next time) thank you all again, please leave a comment i live for them, and as always luv you all SO much!


	13. chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the latest chapter EVER!! HAHAHA i'm so sorry....... My only excuse was writers block... (oof i suck i know, lol) Anyway thank you all so so MUCH for your patience, and super sweet comments probing me on to write i SERIOUSLY appreciate it, so thank you guys!<3 DISCLAIMER there is smut in this chapter!!! Hopefully i did okay, i usually don't write smut.... Since i felt so bad for making y'all wait so long for my lazy ass to update i made this chapter longer than the rest, hope u like it and as always Luv u all!<3<3<3

Iwaizumi’s whole world seemed to freeze.

“W-what?” was all he could really say because the words the omega just said were not registering in his mind.

_He’s in heat. I triggered his heat. How’s that fucking possible?!_

Oikawa was shaking, he smelled _amazing_ ; it was beginning to make Iwa’s mind fuzzy. The alpha pushed himself away from the brunet trying to get a firm grasp on his self-control. He covered his mouth and nose he let out a shaky, “ _shit.”_

All rational thoughts were combusting in Iwa’s head. Part of him –an admittedly larger- part of him wanted to just ravish the omega right there and then, but the other part didn’t know what the fuck he should do. He couldn’t take him home, who knows the kind of problems that would lead to, but he also couldn’t stay here. Oikawa’s scent was growing stronger by the second and while the park was safe and empty in the middle of the night that sure as hell wouldn’t be true when the sun came out; or with their luck even sooner.

Oikawa curled in on himself and whimpered in pain hugging his stomach tightly. The noise snapped the alpha back to the present like a slap to the face. _He’s in pain_.

Iwa wanted to help, he _could_ stop that pain, but he also knew _couldn’t_. Maybe temporarily but once the heat was gone Oikawa was going to hate him, he wasn’t sure he could handle that.

“I-Iwaizumi I can’t stay here.” The alpha didn’t want to admit how much it hurt being called _Iwaizumi_.

 A high pitched whine tore its way from the brunet’s throat and Iwa had him caged in his arms in seconds, nuzzling him gently. He blinked in shock not even remembering moving. It was terrifying he was losing himself, he couldn’t control his actions.

The omega slowly relaxed as Iwa’s scent enveloped him. Iwa on the other hand tensed up, Oikawa was right they couldn’t stay here.

Iwa racked his brain for places that would be safe to take the brunet. His mind uselessly supplied a grand total of nothing until a very risky and probably horrible idea came to him. A place he hadn’t been in years, he wasn’t even 100 percent sure the building was still standing, the city could’ve nocked it done ages ago. Unfortunately it was the only thing he could think of and his fuzzy mind wasn’t helping him come up with anything better.

“Can you walk?” He whispered gently into the omega’s fluffy hair. He was honestly surprised at how well he was keeping it together considering the fact that the alpha part of him was tearing its hair out trying to get closer to the omega.

Oikawa shook his head and pressed his face deeper into Iwaizumi’s chest. The alpha stood up and scooped up the brunet bridle style; internally happy that he was a regular at his local gym. Oikawa yelped at the sudden motion and clung to Hajime not wanting to be dropped.

“I-Iwa-chan, what are you doing?!”

The alpha began to speed walk, trying to block out the sweet smell of vanilla and coconut that was bringing him closer and closer to the brink. _Damn he smelled good._

As nonchalantly as he could, he said, “You said you couldn’t walk.”

Oikawa couldn’t really argue with that so instead he tried to make it easier on the alpha awkwardly covering his scent glands, trying to keep his scent at a minimum. It really didn’t help.  Iwa bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself grounded.

They were making good progress, Iwa thought miserably trying to keep his mind off his growing hard on and instead focus on the pain of his chewed up cheek. The omega was doing a relatively good job at keeping his heat at a bay, and his squirming and whimpering to a minimum. Although it was pretty obvious it was taking all of his concentration.

They had passed a couple of streets from the park when it seemed Oikawa mustered up the courage to ask where exactly it was that they were going.

Iwa just kept looking ahead afraid that if he _did_ look at the warm, wiggling omega in his arms he was _really_ going to lose it.

“Hopefully somewhere safe,” his voice sounded winded and strained.

They walked a little ways further until they reached a tiny abandoned nursery. It had a long driveway that lead into a shabby little building that had a rusty playground in the front lawn. The colorful paint had worn off and now the only color on the crumbling brick walls was graffiti and a couple of creeping vines.

Despite the pathetic creepy outside, nostalgia welled up in Iwa’s gut at the sight of the place. This was where some of his fondest childhood memories had been made. He remembered a miniature version of himself and Mattsun crawling onto the rusty playground equipment and claiming that this was now there secret base. He remembered playing volleyball in the court always careful not to trip on the over grown weeds popping out of the cement. It was also the place where he went to cry his eyes out when his first real girlfriend dumped him, in high school; then later the place his closest friends had brought him and forced him to chug an entire bottle of vodka to try and cheer him up.

A whimper from Oikawa snapped Iwa back to the present. He made his way to the back of the building and set the omega down gently in the grass next to the back entrance.

“Give me one sec alright? I need to open the doors.”

Oikawa didn’t bother replying he just curled up and choked back a sob that made Iwa’s heart constrict painfully.

The alpha got up and ran to the side of the building. He climbed up some wooden crates he and Issei had set up for easy access to a window they had broken the lock off of that lead into the ex-playroom, and more recently “the party room.” Crawling into the building was almost second nature to him, he had done it so many times with his best friends. He dropped into the empty room and made his way down the hall stopping at the back door. He pushed it open causing Oikawa to yelp in surprise.

“How the-“ the omega cut himself off as another whine tore out of his throat, he hugged his stomach tighter not bothering to wipe away the tears streaming out of his shaky brown eyes.

Iwa propped the door open and picked up the omega once more, he walked in and let the door slam shut with a satisfying click as it locked from the inside. Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwa’s neck and began nibbling on the alpha’s earlobe.

Iwa let out a _very manly alpha_ whimper. He moved his head away from the omega’s warm mouth but unintentionally left his neck exposed. Oikawa took the opportunity to lick his scent glands, he nipped him gently with a murmur, “ _alpha.”_

Iwa momentarily lost control leaning in and forcefully kissing the omega tugging on his lip and wrestling with his tongue. Oikawa moaned and Iwa snapped out of it pulling away so fast he almost dropped the omega. Said omega whimpered at the loss of contact and leaned in for another kiss, Iwa growled and Oikawa wilted curling up as much as he could and began he do something the alpha really couldn’t handle at the moment. He began to cry.  

 Iwa tried to let out calming pheromones but he was too panicky and aroused for it to really work. Instead he quickly decided that the middle of the hallway probably wasn’t the best place to be right now. He decided to take the omega to the old nap room considering that there were mattresses there they could use.

Iwa ran through the nursery –which wasn’t very big- until they reached the nap room. The walls where a shade of fading dark blue and had glow in the dark stars painted on the walls and roof, most of the furniture had been emptied out save for the two twin mattresses Issei’s mother had wanted to get rid of and had no other place to put them, where pushed up against the wall covering the big glow in the dark smiley moon.

Using his foot Iwa pushed the mattresses to the ground, careful that Oikawa wouldn’t get hit as the bed fell to the ground with a thump. He gently laid the omega on one of the mattresses and quietly apologized that it was dusty, grimy, and over all just a plain piece of lopsided junk, also that he was a piece of shit that made him cry. Iwa was beginning to stand back up when the brunet wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck and pulled him closer. The sudden motion brought Iwa toppling onto the bed and to an embarrassingly _close_ plank position over the omega. Their chests were brushing against each other and Hajime’s face was practically pressed against the omega’s glands, not to mention that both of their extremely hard ‘nether regions’ were rubbing together.

Oikawa panted his breath tickling the alpha’s neck, “don’t go.”

Iwa was seconds away from losing himself. He had done surprisingly well keeping himself together on the way here but being less than a centimeter away from those delicious glands had his alpha tearing him apart from the inside to mate, to make this omega _his._

The alpha quickly pushed away, covering his nose he stumbled onto his feet.

“I’ll be outside if you need me.” his voice was an octave higher than usual.

He turned to bolt out of the room when Oikawa let out a practically pained whine. The omega was calling for his alpha.

Shakily Iwa faced the sprawled out brunet, his hand still firmly placed over his nose.

“P-Please Iwaizumi, please don’t leave,” tears were streaming down those flushed cheeks, “I-it hurts alpha, help me.”

The words alone nearly broke him. “You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about Oikawa. If I stay I won’t be able to hold myself back. I-I might claim you.” His voice cracked and he could feel his facing lighting up like a Christmas tree.

Oikawa squirmed on the bed he spread his legs and pawed at the buttons on his shirt, “Claim me alpha, heat or not I want you Iwa-chan.” He looked _amazing,_ “I-I think we’re fated, from the moment I saw you something in me just _knew_.” Big shaky coffee eyes locked with Iwa’s hazels, “Don’t you feel the same?”

Iwa’s eyes widened, _fated_ , it seemed to echo in his mind linking all the feelings and urges he had felt for the omega to that one little word.

The brunet cried out and withered in pain, snapping the alpha out of it. Iwa couldn’t control himself, he fell over the omega once more, this time he gently nibbled the omega’s neck, earning him a mewl as Oikawa gripped his arms.

“You sure? There’s no going back after this.” The alpha all but growled, with every second he felt rationality slipping further and further away from his grasp. He put his knee between the omegas legs and pressed against his groin.

“Yes! Please alpha.” Oikawa was sobbing now, bucking on Hajime’s thigh.

“Please, _what_ omega.” Iwa whispered nibbling on his ear. He put both his legs between the omega’s legs and thrust against him, their pants rubbing together uncomfortably; the brunet groaned deliciously.

“Fuck me Iwa.” Oikawa whispered against his ear.

Iwa pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room; the omega greedily eyed the alpha’s chiseled chest. Hajime growled and crawled on top of the omega, he put his hands in his shirt and let his hands explore the lithe body under him noticing just how wide the omega’s hips were; something about it, strangely, made the alpha _very_ pleased. With his mouth he unbuttoned Tooru’s shirt and reached over to slip it off those shaking pale shoulders. He got straight to business and planted a wet kiss on the omega’s nipple before taking it in his mouth gently nipping on the warm bud.

Tooru arched his back and moaned, the brunet’s face was a dark shade of red and Iwa couldn’t help thinking just how beautiful he looked. _This was all for him._

The alpha ran his hand down Oikawa’s side, pausing to massage his hip with his thumb, before planting a trail of wet kisses down the omega’s flushed body.

“I-Iwa please, h-hurry.”

 The alpha smirked against the omega’s navel, “Impatient are we?”

Tooru whined and as Iwa pulled away looking up into those watery brown eyes. Oikawa yelped as Iwa reached into the brunet’s pants and began to massage his groin through his slick soaked underwear.

The alpha pulled off Oikawa’s jeans and underwear throwing them to the floor with his shirt. With the barrier gone the smell of slick, arousal, and heat exploded tenfold, Iwa let out a pleased growl and claimed the omegas lips sucking and tugging on the soft little pillows till they were red, and swollen.

He sat up and took in the sight before him. Oikawa was a dark shade of red, his coffee eyes were watery and dilated to the point they almost looked black. He had his arms over his head and his legs were spread showing off his dripping cock and throbbing pink hole.

He whimpered, withering under the alpha’s stare.

Iwa’s pants were beginning to become painful so he unzipped his jeans smirking at the needy whine the omega let out. He peeled off his pants and leaned down to kiss the brunet once more before taking his cock in his hand giving it a few pumps.

He swiped his tongue over Oikawa’s bottom lip asking for entrance which was quickly given. The alpha let his tongue re-examine the warm cavern languidly lick the inside of the omega’s cheek before winding together with Tooru’s own tongue.

Iwa reached up with the hand not currently pinning the omega’s hips to the bed and tugged at the disheveled fluffy brown hair.

Hajime didn’t want to pull away, but was unfortunately forced to when the need for air became too great. Oikawa was panting under him his arms wrapped around the alpha’s neck, he looked so beautiful.

Iwa pecked him on the lips delighted at the little disappointed pout. _How the hell was he so fucking cute!_

Unceremoniously Iwa sat up and reached under the omega’s thighs hoisting them over his shoulders. He couldn’t help lick his lips, it was actually a little surprising to see that the text books were right and omega’s _did_ in fact self-lubricate; but the sight, smell and feeling of it all drove Hajime _mad_.  He leaned forward and swiped his tongue over the rim of the leaking pink hole in front of him.

Tooru let out a yelp and tried to pull away, an action Hajime immediately cut off with a growl. The omega stilled and Iwa leaned in again, this time he planted a kiss on his entrance, weirdly content with how wet it got his lips afterwards. He plunged his tongue in and licked up the river of slick that rushed out of his soon to be mate. Tooru threw his head back with a moan and clenched his thighs around Hajime’s head.

After the alpha _thoroughly_ ate out the omega he dropped his legs and flipped him onto his back before pulling his hips upward. He reached under the brunet and began pumping, drinking in the lewd sounds coming from his lover with pride; _he_ was the one making his omega feel like _this_.

Iwa kissed Oikawa’s scent glands muttering an apology of not being able to hold back any longer before pushing a finger into the warm velvety opening, enjoying the long moan he got in response. He waited for the omega to get used to the feeling of being massaged on the inside before putting in a second finger and began to scissor stretching him thoroughly. The noises coming from the brunet’s trembling lips were music to the alpha’s ears. Hajime could already feel his knot at the base of his cock.  

When he figured he was loose enough he leaned in and nibbled on Oikawa’s ear, in a gentle voice he asked “Ready Tooru?”

Oikawa nodded and moaned pushing his face deeper into the bedding.

The alpha lined them up and pushed in; groaning at the wet, _tight,_ warmth that suddenly enveloped him. It felt _amazing,_ the omega’s heat felt better than anything he had _ever_ felt before.

He planted a couple of loving kisses on Tooru’s back, “Baby I’ll take care of you but you _gotta_ relax.”

With a shuddering breath Oikawa tried to unclench. Hajime smiled and pet him, “Good boy.”

He began to thrust each motion harder and quicker than the last. Under him Oikawa was a mess, moaning and crying at the pleasure. Hajime grabbed Oikawa’s cock and began to pump in rhythm with his thrusts completely unraveling himself and the omega.

“H-Hajime- _close_!” His lover couldn’t even string together a complete thought; that had Iwa’s alpha _very_ pleased.

“Me too babe.” He slammed his cock as deep as it could go groaning as his knot caught on Tooru’s rim.

Oikawa moaned and clenched around him as he came on the bed giving Hajime that last bit he needed before coming loose entirely Oikawa moaned louder and Iwa took it as an opportunity to sink his teeth into the back of his mate’s neck as he emptied into the omega. Tooru screamed and came instantly once more; he was crying when Iwa was no longer seeing stars.

Hajime maneuvered Tooru onto his side before wrapping his arms around _his mate_ and began gently licking and kissing the new bond mark.

Iwa tightened his hold, “I love you Tooru.”

The omega went ridged before crumbling into a sobbing mess. Iwa began keening softly and letting out pheromones to calm _his_ omega. _Holy shit HIS omega._

Oikawa purred wetly and snuggled deeper into the alpha’s arms still hiccupping away his tears.

“I love you too, Hajime.” He let out a choked sob, “Thank you.”

Iwa cupped his cheek and tilted his head so their lips met tenderly. He pulled away and nuzzled his mate, loving the soft purrs he got in return.

 He smiled against the omega’s neck, “So we kinda skipped the whole courting thing but, do you wanna be my boyfriend Tooru?”

Tooru let out a genuine but wet laugh still blinking back tears, “ _Obviously_ Hajime.”

The alpha _really_ liked how _Hajime_ sounded coming from those lips. The alpha smiled and kissed the bond mark again

“Go to sleep you need to rest.”

Oikawa pushed closer to Hajime’s chest, careful to keep his hips from moving not wanting to shift _anything down there_.

He purred and smiled, “If anyone needs rest it’s you. After all there are 5 more days of this, _alpha_.” Tooru snickered at how ridged Iwa became. He closed his eyes enjoying the warmth surrounding him, soft smile still on his lips.

“G’night” Iwa murmured happily.

 Vague thoughts of having to call his parents and explaining that he and Oikawa would be AWOL for the next week passed briefly through Iwa’s mind, and of course how the hell he was going to hide the whole mated thing, but he put it off for a problem he would deal with tomorrow when he wasn’t knotted into _his mate_ –damn that made him feel fuzzy inside.

Tooru purred, “Good night Iwa-chan.”

Iwa bit back the urge to let out a girlish squeal and scent marked Tooru happily. He honestly couldn’t be happier.

 

 

 

Maki woke cocooned in Mattsun’s arms his head resting heavily on the alpha’s chest. The omega would’ve been embarrassed if this hadn’t become such a daily occurrence. Not that he minded of course, quite the opposite actually. He _loved_ waking up snuggled in the alpha’s arms.

The omega let his eyes wander around the dark room. After they had decided to “recruit” Tanaka, Mattsun suggested that they stay in his apartment to let the whole dead body thing die down, and just in case the ‘Nao’ chick showed up at Iwaizumi’s. Of course Maki didn’t openly say how much he loved the idea of being in a house completely covered in Mattsun’s scent, but he had no trouble agreeing, because “yeah that’s a good idea, safer and all that.”

Maki looked up at Mattsun’s sleeping face and smiled, he pressed his face further into his chest and let out a quiet purr -seeing that the alpha was asleep and wouldn’t be able to hear him. The soft moment was cut short as the sound of something breaking and an annoyed, “ _fuck me in the asshole,”_ came from the kitchen. Maki bit down the urge to get up and strangle the beta in the other room. Tanaka had been _the biggest_ cock block for the past week. Every time Maki thought he had a good opportunity to get closer to the alpha maybe steal a kiss or two, maybe _more_ Tanaka would show up with his loud yelling and annoying habit of always – _always_ \- coming in at the wrong moment.

  Mattsun groaned and pulled the omega onto his chest. Maki laughed and rested his chin on his hand propping his head up look at the alpha that was looking down at him with a half asleep smile and lidded eyes.

“Good mornin’ Maki.”

Maki seriously loved how rough his voice was in the morning, “mornin’.”

Mattsun rested his head on his hand, reached up grabbed a strand of the omega’s pink hair and ran it between his fingers, “How’d ya sleep?”

Maki licked his lips, _this was his chance, Tanka would be busy cleaning whatever unfortunate object he had broken and the mood was perfect._ The omega shifted so he was looking down at Mattsun, a smile pulling at his lips, his legs framing the alpha’s hips, and his hands on his chest their lips inches apart.

Mattsun gave him a lazy smile and peered up at him, “I’ll take this as a good.”

Maki smirked and leaned forward, they were so close he could feel the warmth of the alpha’s breath against his lips-

“Hey Mattsun was this bowl important? Cause I’ll buy you another one- oh.”

Maki’s eye twitched, of course, _of fucking course_.

“Uh, sorry I’ll ask later. Y’all keep doing what you were doing,” He was closing the door. “Just pretend I wasn-“

Normally Maki was a _very_ laid back person, but he was fed up. “JUST GET OUT!”

 

 Tanaka slammed the door in shock.

Mattsun sat up, staring wide eyed at Maki like he had grown a third eye. The omega shrunk under the alpha’s stare, “ uh’’

He was promptly cut off as Mattsun smashed their lips together a low growl in the back of his throat. When he pulled away he laughed, with adorable laugh that made Maki feel fuzzy and massaged the back of omega’s neck. He didn’t know if the alpha knew that a massage in that particular place was a sure fire way to get _any_ omega to melt, but in seconds the pinkett turned into a purring puddle. He snuggled against him sweetly.

Mattsun nuzzled the top of his head not-so-discreetly scent marking him. “I’ve never seen you get so snappy, babe. You must have really wanted that kiss.”

Maki just hummed enjoying the scent marking and the massage too much to come up with a snarky remark.

The alpha kissed the top of his head in what could only be described as reverently and said, “I love it when you purr.”

Honestly the omega hadn’t even realized he _had_ been purring, but hell, if Mattsun “loved it” then he had absolutely _no_ problem purring. The HMOF could shove its stupid rules up its ass for all he cared, the only thing that mattered in that moment was Mattsun.

After a few more minutes of early morning snuggling the alpha gently pushed the omega off him and got off the bed. He stretched and Maki purred again at all that _shirtless alpha glory_.

Mattsun pulled a stray shirt over his head, “Let’s go find out what Tanaka broke.”

He strode across the room and opened the curtains ignoring Maki’s pained whine at the sunlight that came flooding in.

“You coming?”

Maki really didn’t want to, ‘come on,’ the bedroom was warm and he was still mad at Tanaka, but he also couldn’t really avoid it.

So might as well milk it. The omega sat up, opened his arms and batted his lashes, “carry me.”

 The ebony sighed and bent down so Maki could crawl onto his back. He smirked triumphantly and wrapped his arms loosely around Mattsun’s neck, he almost wanted to quip a ‘ _you are so whipped’_ but ultimately decided against it.

In the kitchen Tanaka was busy trying to fix the broken bowl with duct tape. Maki rolled his eyes at the beta’s logic.

Tanaka gave up on the bowl and nodded when they walked in. “So…. Sorry I guess.”

Maki wanted to hiss at him and yell at how much he had cock blocked them that week and that there would be no way he would forgive him, but instead he grinned, “Nah don’t worry ‘bout it. I should be the one apologizing for snapping at you.”  

The beta returned his grin, before snickering at Mattsun, “Dude, you are so whipped.”

Maki couldn’t help but laugh. The alpha sighed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like an “ _I know.”_

He dropped the omega onto the couch and walked into his kitchen.

Tanaka walked over stirring sugar into his morning coffee, and flopped onto the couch next to Maki. He looked at him and Maki grinned at him before rolling onto his back and laying his head on the beta’s lap. Tanaka wasn’t fazed at all, over the past week Mattsun and he had learned _why_ people would always say that omegas were _“clingy pieces of scum_.”

It was another thing Maki didn’t really care about, omegas like attention it was just part of their biology, why waste his time fighting it?

“So what’s the plan?” Tanaka asked taking a long sip from his mug. “As much as I love stayin’ here and all, I think we should really start to focus on what we’re gonna do ‘bout finding your friends.”

“I agree,” Mattsun walked in and lifted Maki’s legs to make space on the couch before joining them.

Maki turned so his head was resting on the alpha and his feet on the beta.

 Mattsun ran his hand through the pink hair that was tickling his thigh through his sweat pants; the omega purred.

“You know Iwaizumi better than anyone, Mattsun. If you were him, where would you go?” Maki asked staring up at the alpha.

He sighed, “I- don’t” his eyes widened and he sat up a little straighter, “Never mind, I might have an idea; three actually. First his parents’ house but I doubt it. Second there’s this old warehouse near our high school that we used to play volleyball at. Third, there’s a nursery close to where I used to live, we _always_ went there. He might be one of those places; keyword, _might_.”

Tanaka let out a sigh of his own, “Well it’s a start.” He rubbed his buzz cut, “As for the other two-” His voice died off and he glanced worriedly at Maki.

The omega sat up staring at the floor and _tried_ for an, _I really don’t care_ look, he doubted he pulled it off. “I know.”  

After they had told Tanaka about everything they had gone through and what they were doing, the beta had broken the hard truth that if Akaashi and Tsuki really where with scouts from the black market, it was already too late to save them.

“The black market doesn’t play around; it’s a miracle _you_ escaped.” He had said.

Maki would be lying if he said that hadn’t fazed him. They were his family, he practically grew up with them. It hurt to acknowledge that while he was here, happy and as safe as any omega could get in this messed up world, they were off being sold off to people that put the clients of and places like the HMOF to shame. He didn’t want to think about it, he _couldn’t_ ; it would kill him.

So instead he decided he was going to focus on saving Tooru and once he was safe, he would spend every waking moment and drop of energy into finding and saving Tsuki and Akaashi. (Of course, Mattsun and Tanaka didn’t need to know that little detail.)

Maki broke the awkward silence, “So where should we try first?”

The alpha ran a hand through his dark curls, “I guess the warehouse is the closest. We could start there.” Something in his voice made Maki wonder if Mattsun _actually_ thought their friends were at this warehouse. He decided not to mention it, after all it was the only lead they had.

The omega stood up and picked up his collar from the coffee table, he clipped it on and turned to grin at the two still on the couch. He hoped he looked more confident then he felt. “Let’s hurry then, we don’t wanna miss them.”

 

The drive to the warehouse took longer than what Maki would’ve liked but complaining about it wouldn’t make them go any faster. The tension also didn’t help the time pass by. They were all anxious and Maki could’ve sworn that a something horrible was going to happen. He kept the feeling to himself though, no need to make the others think he was completely off his rocker. Instead he tried to force his mind away from the negativity and hopelessness and focus on the lull of the rap music Tanaka insisted they listen to.

They drove until the sun was beginning to duck behind the horizon, and all three of them were fidgety and desperate to get out of the car.

Mattsun slowed down in front of an old run down warehouse. It looked like miserable, weathered down by erosion and barely standing. The building was surrounded by a pathetic fence that was bent and covered in holes. A big sign over the main entrance had been painted over in fading graffiti and stickers, covering whatever this place used to be called in its prime.

“This it?” Tanaka asked when Mattsun parked the car in a parking lot that was completely empty save for a couple of beer bottles and a broken tire.

The alpha looked at the building nostalgically, “Yeah.”

“It looks like the place my dad used to take his junkie buddies to inject.” Tanaka grinned at Mattsun mischievously, “didn’t really take you for the kind of guy Mattsun. Can’t imagine all the fun you guys used to have here.”   

The alpha growled and threw the keys at Tanaka’s head, “Shut the hell up.” He looked at Maki and quickly said, “I swear on my life all we did was play volleyball.”

The omega could tell he wasn’t lying but grinned anyway, “Okay, sure, whatever you say.” Just to annoy him Maki winked.

“I swear we didn’t!”

He winked again, and Mattsun growled and got out of the car. Tanaka was laughing in the back seat hitting the back of Maki’s chair, “ _nice¸_ pinkie pie.”

Pinkie Pie, or pinkie, was what the beta always called him. _Why?_ He had no idea, but common sense said it probably had something to do with his hair.  

They got out of the car and Maki grabbed Mattsun’s hand to show that they came in peace wand were only messing with him. The alpha gave him a weak smile and looked up at the crumbling warehouse, his face deathly calm.

“Let’s see if they’re their.”

The playful mood evaporated instantly, the feeling that something was going to go wrong came back sending shivered down the omega’s spine.

They walked in.

The inside wasn’t much better than the outside. Holes covered the walls and roof letting in streams of the receding sunlight. Dust was so thick it seemed to swirl around them with every step. In the corner a big hole that seemed to lead into endless black, had fallen bricks, abandoned construction equipment and more beer bottles surrounding it, showing off just how worn the building really was. More faded Graffiti had been painted onto the columns holding up the roof.

Two words to describe the place were, _dead inside._

Tanaka whistled, the sound echoed off the empty tin walls, “You’re telling me you went in this place voluntarily? You were either extremely stupid or stupidly brave.” He ran his finger on one of the sprayed gang names sending another wave of dust off the wall and staining the beta’s finger gray, “No one’s been here for a _long_ time.”

“We never really went inside the building, we mostly just hung out in the parking lot.” Mattsun looked uncomfortable even with his claim of having been there before.

Tanaka nodded, “I can see why.”

Their words sounded louder, creepier in here.

Maki wouldn’t admit it but this place scared him. He stepped closer to Mattsun, the alpha squeezed his hand, “There’s no way Oikawa would stay in a place like this.”  

Mattsun nodded, “I think we should go, I have a bad feel-’’

“Why leave? You just got here.” The voice was female, with a little bit of a European accent; it seemed to come from all directions echoing in the empty building.

All three of them tensed up and looked around trying to see were the voice was coming from. Tanaka growled and they quickly faced the direction he was looking.

Standing in front of the open door way a beautiful woman stood watching them. Her foreign face was a steely mask with a hit of a smile, she had brown hair that was tucked away neatly in a bun, and she wore an elegant white top with a matching pair of elegant white pants. Something in her eyes made Maki nervous; there was nothing there, no emotion, just dull brown.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Nao Constanta, I here to retrieve something you have.”

 

 

 

 

After almost a week of bad ~~screaming~~ singing in a little car with almost no breaks, Akaashi was pretty sure he was very close to becoming permanently deaf. Beside him Tsuki groaned and shrunk in his seat muttering something about murder.  

It was the fourth time in the hour the two alphas had decided to rock out to that particular song. Akaashi wasn’t really too happy either to listen to a guy sing about highways going to hell, although it was kind of ironic if he thought about it. Two alphas two omegas driving to who knows where, ‘ _running away’_ from the black market, if anything they were escaping the ‘highway to hell.’

The omega still found it odd that he was in this situation. A week ago Kuroo broke into his room dragging a frazzled looking Tsuki and an extremely shocked Bokuto by the arms and proudly declared that they were running away and that he had too pack quickly, because “what better time than the present.”

At first Akaashi didn’t know what it was that they were running away from (he still wasn’t) but from what Tsuki told him, they were no longer headed toward the black market, which was _perfectly fine_ with him.

Tsuki still wouldn’t tell him how he managed to convince Kuroo to not send them to their doom, but hey, what worked worked, Akaashi wouldn’t complain.

On top of that –aside from the bad singing- it had probably been one of the best, if not _the_ best week Akaashi had ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

Most of their time was spent cramped in the car, but those hours where precious to him. He spent the time laughing with Bokuto at the petty fights Tsuki and Kuroo would get into, talking about _anything_ really, subtly teasing the other omega, stuffing his face with the bags of gas station junk food they bought and just having a great time.  When night rolled around or they got hungry the car would pull over and they would dine at little restaurants along the way and sleep in crappy motels.  The alpha’s didn’t watch them or stay with them 24/7, they were actually permitted a huge amount of freedom, they could do pretty much anything they wanted, except have phone calls (but they didn’t own phones and there was no one to call, so it was a pretty stupid rule,) they couldn’t run away from the group, they  and they weren’t allowed to go anywhere without the presence of another person in the group, be that one of the alpha’s or even Tsuki.

Normally Akaashi wasn’t a very expressive person but when he was with Bokuto he felt like he didn’t have to hide anything, he was safe. The alpha was an exhale after years of holding his breath. It was _great_.

The swerved into the parking lot of a tiny run down motel; Kuroo slammed on the breaks, something he was unfortunately _very_ fond of doing, and opened the door. He ran around the car and opened Tsuki’s door before bowing deeply, and sarcastically saying, “your palace awaits your highness.”

The blond omega shook his head and stepped out of the car, “I’d like a refund, this palace looks like shit.”

It was true the motel looked, in lack of better words, _like shit;_ unfortunately beggars can’t be choosers.

His staring was cut short as Bokuto opened his door and extended a hand at him with a smile. He said something that Akaashi didn’t catch because his brain was too busy uselessly supplying that, _wow is he hot or what?_

He gave the alpha a tiny smile and took the hand offered. It was harder then he thought it would be to let go of that hand when he was out of the car.

Up ahead Kuroo and Tsuki where checking in and completely ignoring them. Bokuto started to follow after but stopped when Akaashi tentatively pulled on his back.

The omega gulped he was nervous and didn’t really think he had the guts to talk to the alpha alone, but he had a question that had been bugging him for a long time now, and it seemed like as good a place as any to ask it. Of course Akaashi was still hesitant though, in the back of his mind he knew he should probably wait longer, become better friends with Bokuto, but something told him the alpha would answer.

“Um, do you want to take a walk before we go in, Bokuto.”  The omega kept his poker face hiding his internal panic.

Golden eyes lit up like head lights, “Yes!” he coughed, “I mean yeah, sure let’s go.”

The omega held back a smile and began to walk, a shy alpha shuffling next to him.

He didn’t know how to go about this, fortunately Bokuto was the one to break the ice.

“So how are you?”

Akaashi smiled, “I’m fine, how are you?”

The alpha blushed and looked away, in a tiny voice he muttered, “never better.”

A couple of tense seconds passed and Akaashi decided they were far enough away from the motel, he took a deep breath preparing himself for whatever reaction the alpha was going to give him. “I forget my place by asking you this,” _this was a REALLY bad idea. “_ You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to of course and-“

Bokuto laughed, “What is it Akaashi?”

The omega bit his lip and finally gave in, “if you don’t mind, what got you into your, uh, current occupation?”

Akaashi wasn’t sure he could handle hearing an answer like “hatred for omega scum,” but he didn’t think that was it. It just made _no_ sense to him, Bokuto was sweet, caring and gentle, he had never done anything but help him. Akaashi couldn’t understand why a nice guy like him was working for a place as vile as  the black market, if it was for the money couldn’t he work at a restaurant or something, or if he was only doing this for the thrill, he could always do something like be a stripper –the alpha definitely had the body for it- the only other thing he could think of was that all _this_ was a trick and he was just playing with his food before throwing him back into the jaws of the black market.

Akaashi _needed_ to know if he wanted this crush to go anywhere.

Bokuto stiffened at the question, his eyes hardened, his smile instantly melted, “Do you mean the black market?” his voice was dark.

A voice in the back of the omegas mind growled, _I told you this was a bad idea._

“Please forget it, it wasn’t my place to ask.” he forced himself to stay calm.   


“No- I- you deserve to know.” Those golden eyes softened and looked away. They looked weary and sad.

 The alpha took a seat on the grass and waited for Akaashi to join him. “Kuroo will kill us both if he finds out I told you, and if anyone else were to find out we’re all dead.” He took a shaky breath, “I shouldn’t be telling you this.” Akaashi could see an internal battle raging in his eyes. Defeated he locked eyes with the omega, “You have to swear on your life that you will not tell anyone; not even Tsuki.”

A small part of Akaashi was hesitant, he was scared he wouldn’t like the answer, scared to find out why this secret was so important he had to swear away his life, but he _needed_ to know; damn the rest. He took a deep breath, steeled his nerves, and nodded.

“I swear it on my life, please tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nao i back!! and my IwaOi bbys finally mated! YAY \\(^x^)/ I hope you liked it as always pls comment and i luv u all<3<3  
> also i'll do my best to update sooner next chapter- if i take longer than two week feel free to tell me to get off my lazy ass XD   
> thanks again<3<3


	14. chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Maki meet Nao in the warehouse and IwaOi finally mated. And after so long bokuto is going to tell Akaashi the reason he and Kuroo are 'omega hunting' (if you can call it that.) XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's been SO long! I've had school and a whole lot of other shit that i feel like i can never get around to write. anyway I feel really bad about making you all wait so i made this chapter hella long. I hope you like it! <3<3

Mattsun pulled Maki behind him protectively and growled at the strange woman. It didn’t seem to faze her though because she just laughed and took a step forward.

This time it was Tanaka that growled, “What the hell do you want, we don’t have anything of yours.”

She stared at him with her steely eyes, and offered them a cold smile, “No I’m sure you don’t,” her dark eyes lost some of their ice and were instead replaced with a glitter of madness. “Unfortunately I don’t see my darling Iwaizumi with you, I thought that if I tracked his phone I would be able to catch him.”

Mattsun’s went ridged, his face paling as he reached in his pocket and grasped Iwaizumi’s phone.

“Him, and of course that _disgusting_ omega that’s leaching onto him.”

Maki ignored the “disgusting” comment and instead focused on the ‘omega’ part.

“What omega?”

She looked at him with something akin to hatred in her eyes; it was a look that no longer had any effect on him.

“A dirty bitch that my master sent me to retrieve. If it were up to me, I would kill the vile thing and help clean the world of your putrid kind.”

Mattsun stiffened his hold on Maki’s hand tightened protectively.  Maki squeezed his hand trying to reassure him that comment had no affect him. Unfortunately the alpha took it the wrong way and saw it as a sign of fear. He growled so deep and dangerously it gave the omega chills. Trying to save the situation from becoming dangerous Maki did what he knew best, sarcasm.

He swallowed back his fear and smirked, “wow I’m impressed you even used fancy word’s to insult me. I woulda just called you a bitch and been done with it.”

 Tanaka smirked though his eyes were still locked on the other beta analyzing her every move.

Nao glared at him, “Of course you would have you uneducated _omega_.” She sounded disgusted like even saying his dynamic was garbage in her mouth.

Maki would normally protect his pride with another snarky remark but before he could say anything Mattsun tore his hand out of the omega’s grip and lunged at the beta, Nao was obviously expecting an attack because she gracefully jumped back, spun on the top of her left foot and jabbed the heel of her stilettos into the alpha’s stomach so hard Maki winced. Mattsun stumbled back clutching his abdomen swallowing back the bile that threatened to surface.

Without wasting anytime Tanaka attacked, he threw himself at her his eyes full of fury, “You fucking bitch!”

The female beta effortlessly stepped out of the path of his punch and grabbed his arm yanking him off balance and toppling him to the floor. While the face-plant did not look comfortable, it did give Mattsun enough time to recover and attack again this time from behind.

The alpha’s kick hit its mark and Nao had to duck and roll to get back on her feet. He didn’t give her enough time to recover and threw a punch his fist connecting with her face and sending her stumbling to the side where Tanaka was waiting.

The beta tackled her and for a little while it seemed that they had the advantage, but of course the universe loved to prove Maki wrong. In a move that was too fast for the omega to process she flipped Tanaka over her shoulder slamming him into the ground with a painful thump.

The beta lay on the ground gasping to regain his breath. Nao tucked a couple of lose strands of hair back into her bun. She looked at the gasping beta like one might look at a dirty banana peel. She sighed and put the toe of her dainty shoe onto Tanaka’s neck.

He immediately reached up and began to claw at the foot blocking his air supply but it wasn’t doing much except making Nao look even more bored.

Maki was frozen, he wanted to help but his body wouldn’t listen to him no matter how much his mind screamed.

Tanaka was beginning to go slack. The omega felt tears prick his eyes, his friend was being murdered and he was being about as useful as a potted plant. He wanted to scream but no sound came out he wanted to lunge sending Nao toppling but he was a statue.

He felt something bolt past him and the next thing he knew Mattsun had tackled Nao off of their friend.

Tanaka rolled onto his side gasping in as much air that his lungs could hold. The sound of coughing finally brought the omega out of his frozen state. He rushed forward and dropped next to the beta.

One look from Tanaka’s fiery eyes and Maki knew what he needed to do. He turned and saw his alpha throwing punch after punch, not one hit making its target. Nao stepped and blocked every punch like she was swatting a pesky fly. 

Mattsun was beginning to get tired the omega could see it in the sluggish way he was throwing each attack.

Maki had to do something. He looked around the warehouse desperately searching for something he could use. His eyes landed on a metal pipe near the large hole in the back of the building. He looked back at Tanaka who was coughing less. Deciding he was okay enough to leave the beta on his own Maki shot to his feet and raced across the warehouse.

A quick glance at the alpha and he knew Mattsun was in trouble. Nao had waited for him to tire himself out and was now throwing in some attacks of her own. Unlike Mattsun her hits were actually connecting.

Maki willed his legs to go faster, stopping for only a second to snatch up the pipe and turn around darting to the direction of the fight.

Now that he was nearing the battle he began to see many faults in his attack plan. For one thing he had never really attacked someone. The man in the alley didn’t count seeing that his back was turned and he was obviously not as good a fighter as Nao was. Maki wasn’t sure he could even land a single blow on this woman, but that wasn’t going to stop him from trying.

Getting closer he also realized that not only did Nao still have full stamina but she was also well enough to talk without sounding breathy.

“You’re nowhere near as fun to play with as my sweet Iwaizumi. We only fought for a little while, you see, but it was love at first sight! He’s just so handsome! Not to mention my ideal alpha, toned body, dark eyes, and such a powerful aura. A serious turn on, if I may say so myself.” She squealed like a teenage girl and effortlessly dodged another kick. “Of course I have to deliver that _omega_ first, but after that master says I can keep Iwaizumi to myself.” She licked her lips eyes going impossibly darker, “I can’t wait to break him. I want to see that alpha curled up at my feet begging for sweet release.”

Her words ignited a spark of anger in Mattsun and he yelled defiantly managing to place a small nick on the woman’s cheek. She giggled delightedly, “Oh, are you jealous? Don’t worry you’re not so bad yourself. I can probably take you home as a nice pass time to relieve stress.”

She ducked under his punch and brought her fist so hard into the alpha’s chest a sickening cracking noise of broken ribs had Mattsun crumpling to the ground with a strangled yelp.

Nao smiled cruelly and began to laugh but was abruptly shut up as a metal pole smashed into the back of her head with a sound that echoed around the warehouse. She fell to her knees eyes wide in shock as a dark rivulet of blood stained her white pantsuit. Maki straightened up catching his breath.

The omega snarled his eyes flashing red, “He’s mine you bitch.”

The woman collapsed to her side, alive but unconscious.

From the ground Mattsun looked up at him in shock and awe.

Now that the adrenaline was passing Maki noticed just how beat up the alpha really was. Deep gashes and dark bruises cover his tan skin sickeningly. He had blood running down the side of his face and he was hunched over hugging his broken ribs. 

Maki felt a lump begin to grow in the back of his throat, though he quickly forced it down. He dropped to his knees, metal pole clanking to the ground next to the unconscious beta. Ever so gently he reached out and put shaking hands on cut cheeks.

“A-Are you okay?” He voice cracked but he was too worried to be embarrassed.

In a blink of an eye the alpha pulled the omega into his arms pressing Maki’s body against the side that was less painful.

“I am now.”

Maki made a weird chocked whimper sound and shoved his face in the crook of Mattsun’s neck wrapping shaking arms around the other careful not to put pressure on his ribs.

A little ways away Tanaka got to his feet and stumbled over. He offered them a tied smile. “That was rough.”

Mattsun laughed, a sound that made Maki feel fuzzy, “That’s the understatement of the century.”

Tanaka looked at Nao’s unconscious form, “We should get out of here.”

Maki pressed himself harder against Mattsun not really ready to leave the warm comforting embrace.

“Yeah probably,” Mattsun agreed tiredly. He loosed his grip on Maki and began to push himself to his feet. He hadn’t moved even an inch when he hissed through his teeth and went back down.

Maki stood up, “Stay there. Tanaka and I will go find something to move you with.” He smiled softly at the alpha.

Mmattsun was clearly not happy about it but grumbled out an “alright” when another jolt of pain flared through his chest.

Maki and Tanaka went toward the entrance of the warehouse where an abandoned cart was lying on its side. Tanaka lifted it up and Maki began to brush off the dust deciding it was probably better to limit the amount of grime that got into the alpha’s wounds. The beta saw what he was doing and began to help.

A stifled grunt and a ‘click’ noise had both of them spinning around to face Mattsun.

Maki dropped the cart.

A couple of feet away Nao had one arm locked around the alpha’s throat and the other held a small hand gun that was positioned at Mattsun’s temple.

“Move and I shoot.” Her eyes were blocks of obsidian, “I’m going to make this very simple. You are going to leave the building and never come back or I _will_ blow out his brains. Do I make myself clear.” It wasn’t a question.

Maki took a shaky step forward, “M-Mattsun.”

Nao growled and pressed the gun harder against his head.

“Get. Out. Do _not_ test me.”

Tanaka grabbed Maki’s arm keeping him from taking any more steps forward.

Mattsun’s eyes hardened and locked with the beta’s, silently begging him to get the omega out of there. Tanaka stared at the alpha, his first real friend, as he silently pleaded to save his mate. It was all grossly cliché and yet that made it so much more painful.

He stared at his friend begging him not to make him do this, but the alpha’s eyes were hard, completely set and sure. They seemed to say, “I trust you to save my omega. Don’t let me down.”

Tanaka shook his head begging his friend not to make him do this. But the alpha just continued to stare at him with those hard eyes. Tanaka couldn’t say no. He couldn’t betray that trust.

He nodded and he knew what he had to do. In one swift motion the beta hoisted the omega over his shoulder and began to walk away. He ignored the fists pounding against his back, he ignored the pained screams of his friend fighting so desperately to get back to Mattsun, he ignored Nao’s cruel chuckling, and the smell of pure anguish coming off both alpha and omega in waves as he walked away. He also ignored the river of tears now making their way down his cheeks. Tanaka couldn’t remember the last time he had cried but he knew that never before had he cried for someone other than himself. Now he cried for the whole damn heartless world.

He walked out of the warehouse and didn’t stop walking until they reached the end of the parking lot almost a mile away from this friend.

As he reached the car all his strength disappeared and he fell to his knees. Maki lunged from his arms and was only able to take one step before an explosion shook the ground and the warehouse erupted in flames, spitting out the shattered windows and burning away the wore out building with a moan.

Maki screamed in pure anguish and Tanaka had to launch himself at the omega, wrapping his arms around his back and stopping him from running into the flames.

Maki struggled in his hold letting out a call for his alpha. It was a high pitched noise so full of pain Tanaka could only squeeze his eyes shut and try to block out the sound with his apologies. He wasn’t really sure who he was apologizing to, maybe to Maki for putting him through this pain, maybe to Mattsun who he was too weak to save, maybe to himself for losing the only friends he had ever really had.

The omega in his arms broke down sobbing, trembling and begging for an answer that wouldn’t come. Tanaka turned him so he wasn’t watching the building crumbling into dust. The omega pressed his face in the beta’s shoulder and fell apart, his body shaking from broken sobs and a high pitched whine that only an omega in extreme suffering could produce; another sound that the beta had to drown out.

Tanaka looked through watery eyes at the blazing building, “I’m so so sorry.”

 

 

 

 

When Oikawa woke up he felt happier than he ever had before. Almost a week had passed since his heat had started and he was pleasantly surprised to find that with the help of an alpha not only was the heat a _lot_ less painful, (actually _extremely enjoyable)_ but also a lot shorter.

Normally a week into heat he’s be curled up on the ground withering in pain on the cold ground wet with his own body fluids. Not fun.

But here he was snuggled up warmly against _his_ alpha enjoying the comfort and one hundred percent done with his heat. He sighed happily loving the feeling he got being caged against Iwa’s chest, his strong arms wrapped around his waist. The alpha’s chin resting gently on his head.

Oikawa purred softly and snuggled closer taking in the relaxed scent of his sleeping mate with another soft sigh.

Iwa stirred muttering something incomprehensible and pulled Oikawa closer. The omega giggled, Iwa was obviously worn out and needed his sleep. Oikawa’s heat had given his stamina a run for its money. Iwa shifted again his hazel eyes fluttered open.

“Hi Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said softly a gentle smile tugging at his lips.

Iwa groaned and rolled over pulling the omega impossibly closer to his chest.

“Go to sleep.” His voice was a deep rumble that sent sparks through Oikawa’s body.

He nuzzled closer and began to draw lazy circles around the alpha’s peck. “My heat ended Iwa-chan.”

Hajime let out a not so subtle sigh of relief, the omega chuckled quietly.

A couple of seconds passed before Oikawa broke the comfortable silence.

“We should probably call your parents. They must be worried about you.”

“Nah, I’m sure it’s fine.”

Oikawa sat up leaning on one arm looking down at his alpha.

“You ran off in the middle of the night with a guy they know nothing about and haven’t called or sent them any signs that you’re still alive in almost a week. They’re worried about you Iwa-chan.”

Hajime reached up and gently massaged the omega’s neck, his fingers tracing soft circles around his bond mark, leaving him melting back against the alpha’s toned chest in a purring puddle.

“Yeah they just met you and somehow they like you more than they like me. Plus I’m a big boy I can take care of myself.”

At that Oikawa looked up with a grin, “Yeah a _real big boy-_ ow ow ow! Mean Iwa-chan!”

Iwa pulled his ear in mock annoyance though his eyes glittered with pride.

“Shittykawa, get your mind out of the gutter.”

After some gently probing the alpha got the omega to get off his chest and stood up. He turned and looked at his mate, “You’re 100 percent certain your heat is over right?”

The brunet sat up and winked, “yup! But I wouldn’t mind going another round if you want to make sure.”

Iwa brushed off the comment with an unimpressed look, “I’ll go get our clothes.”

Hajiime had stashed both of their clothes in a different room so they wouldn’t smell too much like the heat when the whole thing was over. Then again they weren’t really sure the plan had actually worked.

The alpha walked back into the room and handed Oikawa his clothes.

“It sorta worked. The smell is still there but the airing it out made it faint.”

Oikawa sighed and took the clothes, he stood up and pulled the shirt over his head and tugged on the pants. When he was fully clothed Iwa came up from behind and wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist and began to nuzzle his neck, scenting away what little heat smell that remained with his own powerful alpha smell. The omega leaned back resting his head on Iwa’s shoulder and purred.

Iwa began to nip at his glands and Oikawa pushed away, “we’ll never leave if you keep that up Iwa-chan.”

The alpha sighed and grabbed Oikawa’s hand leading him to the door in defeat, “I really don’t know if I’m in the mood to face my mother’s wrath.”

“Might as well get it over with now, the longer you wait the angrier she’ll be.”

Iwa let out a pained sight and unlocked the door of the nursery stopping only to kick to pile of milk bread wrappers that had accumulated by the exit. Iwa had made sure Oikawa had been eating, even if it was just trashy food that he had gotten after a _very_ rushed trip to a gas station about a mile down the road.

“Let’s get this over with.”

 

The walk home was a little chilly but overall it was nice to be able to walk alongside his mate, just enjoying each other’s company. When Iwa’s house did come into view Oikawa reached over, grabbed Iwa’s hand and offered him a smile. The alpha just sighed accepting his fate and walked over to his front door.

He only nocked once and the door flew open so fast a gust of wind ruffled Iwa’s spiky hair. Minako stood frozen at the door. A series of emotions flew across the female alpha’s face. First was pure relief that quickly melted into a look of utter fury.

“Hey mom.”

Her scent become so angry Oikawa instinctively took a couple steps back.

“so, uh.”

Iwa didn’t get a chance to explain himself when Minako reached up and hit him upside the head. The alpha let out a strangled yelp and cradled his head.

Minako growled forcing down tears that threatened to leave her eyes, “dinner is almost ready, but while you’re waiting why don’t you make yourself useful and go clean your room it looks like a pig sty.”

With that she smiled and Oikawa and stomped into the house leaving the two boy staring at her retreating form in shock.  A couple of crashing noises later and Gou came racing out of the house throwing his arms around his son and Oikawa.

“I’m so happy you boys are alright! We’ve been so worried about you!” the older alpha took a step back and gave them a once over. He let out a sigh that the omega wasn’t sure if it was a sigh of relief or a disappointment. “I don’t care what you boys do, you’re adults and can think for yourself but next time give your mom a heads up before you disappear in the night without even a word. You know how you mother gets after watching those American mafia movies.”

Iwa sighed his shoulders slumping, “I’ll talk to her.”

Gou laughed and put his arm around Tooru’s shoulders “While you do that Oikawa and I will finish setting the table.”

Iwa glanced at the omega checking if that was alright with him, when he nodded his alpha went inside muttering something about his mother being over the top.

As soon as Iwa disappeared into the house Gou took his arm off Oikawa and gave him a smile that for some reason gave sent shivers down his spine.

“Do you like Teriyaki chicken Oikawa?”

He nodded and smiled, saving himself the bother of having to explain why he had never heard about ‘Teriyaki Chicken’ in his life.

Gou led the omega into the kitchen, “I’m glad. My wife isn’t a very good cook but I’m proud to say she makes a mean Teriyaki.”

 

The kitchen smelled amazing with the perfect amount of tangy and sweet. Gou went over to the cupboard to take out tea cups. “So, Oikawa, I can’t help but notice you smell very strongly of my son. Are you two finally a couple now?”

The omega swallowed nervously tugging on a stray piece of string that had gotten stuck in the duct tape they had used to fix his collar. Anxiously he wondered if it would be wiser to not tell the other alpha but finally he pushed away his worries deciding it wouldn’t matter if he told or not.

“Well I guess we are.” He chuckled trying to ease the awkward tension that was stuffing up the room.

A cup fell and shattered on the floor next to Gou’s feet startling the omega.

“Oh my, I’m so clumsy.” The alpha bent down and began to pick up the broken shards of glass.

“Let me help you.” The brunet went to help but the alpha grabbed his wrist roughly halting his movements.

“No please I wouldn’t want you getting hurt. You might cut yourself.” His grip tightened causing Oikawa to wince. “Did you know that blood carries one’s scent better than scent glands do? It’s how wolves find their injured pups or mate.” His eyes were obsidian staring deep into the omega. “It’s also why alpha’s claim omega’s with a bite to the neck. One of the major arteries is located there and the powerful smell of an omega’s blood triggers an alpha’s brain to release a chemical that makes them want to bite and claim, in hopes of getting to be closer to that scent we love so much.”

“So you see there’s no love involved in bonds between alpha and omega, just chemicals and instincts; something the alpha has no control over. The very idea of bonding and claiming disgusts me, honestly it’s much better to just make the omega bleed instead of getting emotionally trapped in something like bonding.” He grinned, “then again some alpha’s just need to relieve some stress, and what better way then pounding into a willing slut for some fun. You know how omegas are; they’ll do anything to get an alpha to shove something up their ass. What do you think? Isn’t it just repulsive?”

Oikawa felt like throwing up, his blood was running cold; he was rooted to the spot.

Iwa pocked his head thought the door saving the omega from having to respond. “Everything alright? We heard something break.”

Gou let go of Tooru’s wrist and chuckled, “Yeah everything’s fine. Clumsy me just dropped another cup.” He picked up the last of the shards and stood up, ruffling the omega’s hair. “Also congrats on you and Oikawa here finally becoming an item.” He winked. “It’s about time really.”

Iwa blushed growling at the older alpha as he made his way to Oikawa’s side, “get lost…”

Gou laughed and walked out of the kitchen. Hajime noticed his pale frozen state immediately. 

He bent down and put a warm hand on the omega’s cheek, “Tooru what’s wrong?”  Worried hazel eyes landed on his bruised wrist, “What happened to you wrist?”

Tooru took a shaky breath for what felt like the first time in ages, “he-he”

He knows.

Gou stuck his head in the kitchen once more, “boys it’s time to eat.” He saw them couching on the floor and his face twisted into a mask of worry.

“Is everything alright?”

Iwa didn’t even look up keeping all his attention on his panicking omega, “yeah, just give us a minuet.”

Minako peeked in, not even wasting a second before she was darting over to Oikawa’s side, “Honey what’s wrong?”

Iwa growled at her to back up. She did without much fuss still watching him with worried eyes.

Oikawa’s eyes shifted off of Iwaizumi and landed on Gou’s face. His mask of worry disappeared for half a second being replaced with a fearfully calm expression that scared the omega more than any of his caretakers ever had before. At least in the HMOF he knew none of the people there would ever kill him, he was their merchandise after all. But this alpha, Oikawa knew it wouldn’t take much for him to decide to get rid of him once and for all.

So when Iwa worriedly called his name again he smiled and put on a mask of his own.

“I’m fine, my leg just cramped up for a little bit.”

Hajime still looked worried but helped him to his feet, he was about to say something when Minako cut him off throwing her arms around Oikawa.

“I’m so happy you and my idiot son are finally together! I swear the whole house saw you two making googoo eyes at each other for weeks.” She laughed seemingly having forgotten all about their week long disappearance, not that Oikawa really cared. Instead of being comforted by the sight of her like he once had been before now all he could think was, ‘does she know?

Minko pulled away with a smile, “well I’m assuming you guys are hungry so why don’t we go eat something before it gets cold.”

Gou wrapped his arms around his wife and nuzzled her happily, “an exhalent idea as always love.”

The female alpha waved him away with a laugh. She linked arms with the omega and led him to the dining room. Words were coming out of her mouth but they never registered in his head, so he just smiled and laughed when she laughed, his mask never once slipped.

Dinner went by in a fuzzy blur, he made sure everything was normal, he ignored the worried looks Iwa would send his way. Gou left the room to refill the teapot but even out of the room his silent threat gagged the omega.

Oikawa lost track of time, he used his greatest defense mechanism and did exactly what was expected of him. He laughed when he was supposed to smiled when he was supposed to talked when he was supposed to but his mind wasn’t there. No _he_ was five years old again curled up in the corner of a dark room hiding from the people that hated him for no particular reason, people like Iwaizumi Gou.

Finally Minako cut off the conversation with a yawn, “Well I think I’m going to take a nap I’m exhausted.”

She gave them all one last smile and headed upstairs. Oikawa stifled a yawn of his own. It was strange that he was so tired especially with the amount of adrenaline running through his veins.

Iwa stood up and grabbed the omega’s hand, “I think we’re gonna retire too, we’re both tired.”

The alpha didn’t wait for a reply before dragging his mate up to his room. Iwa shoved him in and slammed the door. Oikawa stood frozen staring at him, not really sure what to do.

Hazel eyes softened and he pulled the omega too the bed. He took off the collar and gently pushed him onto his back. His alpha wrapped his arms around his waist the kissed the omega’s bond mark.

“Now cut the shit and tell me what’s wrong, Tooru.” The harsh tone of his voice was lost in the soft ministrations he kissed onto his omega’s neck.

Oikawa took a shaky breath, _Iwa needed to know._ He breathed in his alpha’s scent forcing himself to calm down.

“Y-your father knows I’m an omega Hajime.”

He waited in tense silence for a reply hating the total stillness of the room. He turned around expecting to see the alpha angry or something along those lines, instead he was met with the peaceful face of Hajime completely asleep.

Oikawa sat up angrily hitting the alpha’s chest. “Are you seriously sleeping right now!”

He hit him again, “This is fucking important you fucker!”

Iwa didn’t stir.

“Iwa-chan?”

Iwa’s arm slid off Oikawa’s waist limply. The omega grabbed his shoulders and began to shake, panic starting to take him over.

“Hajime?! Wake up!”

He gasped when his vision began to blur his limbs became heavy. He knew this feeling, someone drugged him. He forced his eyes to remain open as he crumpled helplessly onto Iwaizumi’s chest.

 The door opened and Gou stepped in with a smile, in one hand he carried a large sack in the over a two long strips of black fabric and some zip ties.

“Unfortunately Hajime won’t be waking up for another couple of hours. But don’t worry the tea I gave him is all natural and completely harmless, just helps him relax for a little while, I would never intentionally hurt him. You on the other hand, I’m going to take on a little surprise road trip. I know someone that’s going to be very excited to meet you.”

Oikawa looked at him through half lidded eyes unable to do anything. He watched helplessly as Gou chuckled to himself like the maniac he was.

The world went black as the blindfold forced his eyes to close the rest of the way.

 

 

 

 

Even though Bokuto said he would tell Akaashi the reason they did this, it didn’t mean had had to like it. He stared at the focused beautiful face of the omega in front of him.

Wow. Akaashi Keiji was really something. His gorgeous dark almond eyes sparkled with curiosity even though the rest of his face, from his perfectly formed nose to his soft plump lips that would pull up into a cute tiny crescent when he smiled, seemed not at all interested. Curly ebony locks framed his face and curled around his face making Bokuto want to run his hands through that fluffy mess and never let go.

_Shit_ , he had really fallen hard. He swallowed and looked away not knowing if he could handle looking at the omega so close. Even after scenting him he could still smell the faintest twinge of the omega’s comforting scent.

“I was born from two alpha mothers.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened and Bokuto chuckled, “Yeah it’s not very common.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, my moms were jacked up fucks. When I was ten years old one of them got involved in with some shady people trying to get a bigger dosage of junk since her old supplier wasn’t selling as much as she needed. She got the stuff and a couple of days later a man showed up at my house….” Bokuto trailed off staring at the dark forest ahead of him. He remembered that day as clear as glass.

\---

_10 years prior_

Bokuto had been out all day. He had been at the park a couple of miles away from his shitty apartment. He had walked around, swung on the swings, and played with an old volleyball he had found a week ago, lying abandoned in a ditch on the way to his house. Not his home, would never consider the place he lived as his home, it was only the place he slept and went to take a dump.

Today had been a good day; he had actually talked to one of the kids playing on the jungle gym and saw the potential for a possible friendship. It wasn’t very often Bokuto talked to other kids his age, not because he was shy or anything but just because he didn’t really like to associate with other people. Other people meant pain and Bokuto got enough of that as it is.

When he _was_ at his house it was like he really _wasn’t_. It wasn’t like his mothers used every chance they got to use him as a punching bag- not saying that he hadn’t been hit a couple of times, but then again what kid hadn’t? Instead he just wasn’t there. He could try to talk to one of his parents but they would always be so cranked with whatever they had gotten from their supplier that they would just pretend his didn’t exist. There was never a meal waiting for him on the table, not even leftovers from whatever they had eaten the night before. Instead he went out and got his food and everything he needed by himself, mostly he would bully weaker kids into giving him some money but he wasn’t above stealing if he had to; it was survival after all.

He walked up the creaky stairs up to the top floor of the apartment building and stopped at the familiar peeling wooden door. He bent down and pulled at a piece of the wall that had come undone unveiling the spare key he had stolen from the female alpha that had given birth to him. Originally he had stolen the key to see if she would throw a fit and scold him for taking her things but, not surprisingly she had just shrugged it off and decided that wasting five bucks on another one was easier than talking to her son.

The young alpha unlocked the door and stepped inside. He had long since gotten used to the putrid smell of body fluids, alcohol, and a lot of things other ten year olds wouldn’t even know exists.

He didn’t bother with an ‘I’m back’- he really didn’t care if his mothers were there or not, and they sure as hell didn’t care if he was- instead he went straight to his “room,” otherwise known as a mattress thrown in the corner of the laundry room. The young alpha dropped his volleyball in the laundry basket. He stepped on his bed, reached behind the washing machine, and pulled out his favorite hoody. The hoody was gray with black and yellow stripes running up the sides and seams, it had been the first and last gift he had been given by his moms on a birthday long since passed.

The nights had begun to get colder and he had finally accepted his fate seeing that sleeping in the tube slide and the park was no longer an option. He pulled on the hoody and felt around in the darkness that was behind the washing machine until his small hand landed on what he was looking for. Bokuto smiled and pulled out a tattered picture book, much like most of his possessions this book had been something someone had forgotten and Bokuto had found. The alpha never really learned to read but he still enjoyed looking at the pictures of the little girl riding on a raft into a city in the sky. The nice thing about not knowing what it was the book actually said was that every day he could make up a new story for the same faded pictures.

 Bokuto heard the front door open and the baritone sound of a man’s voice followed but the raspy squeak that was his mother’s. He brushed it off as one of the female alpha’s drinking buddies, best not to get involved, unlike his mom’s, “drinking buddies” _did_ like to make a punching bag out of him.

Still he was curious and his picture book could only be interesting for so long. Bokuto crept to door way of the laundry room and peeked out showing as little of himself as possible.

The man was one Bokuto had never seen before, unlike the dirty, smelly and often fat, alcoholics that normally came over, this man was clean and well-kept. His dark hair was gelled back and he wore a black suit that made his sharp golden eyes stand out all the more. But more shocking then his eyes was the fact that this man did not smell like a dump truck. Instead he smelled like the expensive stores in the mall with a powerful background smell that screamed alpha. Bokuto knew his mothers were alphas as well –so was he- but never before had he seen _an alpha_ , not like this man, he was dangerous  it was as clear as day. And yet Bokuto couldn’t look away.

“Please sir, I’ll pay you back as soon as I get the money. I have a wife and son to feed and it’s been so hard. Please give me more time.” _Son to feed my ass._

The man’s golden eyes bore into her, “Really? That must be so difficult to provide for a family of three.”

Bokuto recognized the exact moment his mother realized she had the man’s pity, she maybe shit but she wasn’t stupid. Her scent was tired and her eyes filled with tears, “Yes sir it really is.”

  His other mom walked in from the bed room. The female alpha went over and grabbed her wife’s hand, “please sir, I swear we’ll pay double the next time it’s due.”

The man regarded her with the same unreadable look, “unfortunately, I can’t let you do that. If you don’t pay there will be consequences, not to mention the fact that you lovely ladies took more from my dealer then you were supposed to. That, of course, was a mistake on his part and believe me, it has been dealt with. But  unfortunately I can’t give you two anymore time then I already have.”

The two other alphas hugged, one of his mothers even began to cry, “please sir, we have a son.”

The man looked at them his eyes cold, “Like I said you have to pay, we all have to make ends meet and I need to feed my family just as badly as you do.” Considering the appearance of the man Bokuto seriously doubted he was just “making ends meet.”  
His birth-giver began to sob, “please sir have pity.”

He gave her a sad smile, “I do have pity.” The sadness melted away into a cat like grin, “I pity the sorry state your shriveled up insides must be in after being pumped with so many drugs. Then again I suppose I must be thankful for braindead idiots like yourself to keep me rich and happy.”

His mother’s stood frozen in shock, they could only watch as he began to walk around the room. He kicked a crushed beer can out of the way and grimaced, “anyway please do pay up. I’m a busy man, places to be things to do as they say.” He turned giving them a modest smile, “in simpler words, pay or die.”

He reached into his expensive suit jacket and pulled out a white polished pistol.

At the sight of the gun his mothers got over their shock and really began to beg. They dropped to their knees and grabbed his polished dress shoes. “Please sir! We’re begging you! We have a son, there’s no one else to take care of him!”

He pulled his feet out of their dirty hands and sighed, “so you can’t pay.” It wasn’t a question, more like a statement he had expected but really didn’t want to have to say.

“Sir PLEASE-“

“Don’t worry about your son I’ll deal with him.”

“PLEA-“ two gun shots rang throughout the house and it went completely quiet except for the ringing in Bokuto’s ears.  He stared in horror at the crimson liquid pooling around the corpses of his two dead mothers. He never knew blood was so dark.

“so you’re the son?”

Bokuto had even realized he had ran into the living room. He looked up at the man with shaky eyes; he fell to his knees and sat frozen staring up at his parent’s murderer.

“are you addicted?”

The words weren’t registering in the young alpha’s mind, his eyes welled with tears. He didn’t love his moms but no one deserved to die like _that_.

  
“The drugs boy! Are you addicted?”

Bokuto slowly shook his head not knowing what else to do. Golden eyes drilled into him, “get up. You’ll be coming with me. I have a son around your age and I did promise your mothers I would take care of you. If there’s one thing I pride myself in, it’s keeping my word.”

He put the pistol back in his jacket and stepped over the corpses with a look of disgust. “Don’t lag.” With that he strolled out of the house just like he had come in, completely calm and in control.

Bokuto got to shaky legs and edged around the bodies on the floor not willing to admit what just happened. He sprinted out of the apartment and down the stairs. He stopped and threw up in the grass,  he couldn’t breathe, he was so scared. Looking up with wide eyes he saw a beautiful slick black car sitting in the parking lot with the door open. He stared at the car not knowing what to think. The murderer rolled down the passenger seat window, not even bothering to look at Bokuto, he calmly said, “Hurry up, I won’t ask again.”

Bokuto wiped his mouth on his sleeve and got in the car. He didn’t know why he did it, maybe it was the overwhelming scent of alpha that radiated off the man, maybe it was because for the first time in all of Bokuto’s lonely miserable life, someone was waiting for _him_. Maybe both. So without a word he closed the door and sat quietly as the car drove away from his old life.

 

When the car finally stopped, the sun had already gone down. Outside the window a manor bigger than Bokuto thought it was even possible loomed in the darkness. Their driver got out of the car and went to open the man’s door.

Bokuto began to open the door but quickly froze when the man began to speak, “From this point on you will address me as sir or Master Kuroo. I will only accept the upmost respect and anything less will result in consequences.”

The young alpha shiver at what those consequences could be.

“You are now property of my son. If he says jump you say how high, he says shoot, you say what target. Any disrespect and he will kill you.”

Bokuto nodded numbly, it was too late to run away now. “yes sir.”

Mr.Kuroo nodded, and looked at the driver who was patiently waiting to close the door, “get him cleaned up, and find him a room. Preferably one next to Tetsurou.” The driver nodded and the alpha got out of the car. He didn’t wait for Bokuto, just got out and disappeared into the house.

“You’re right to be scared of that man.” The young alpha jumped forgetting that the driver was even there. He took a good look at the man, he was old with gray hair and kind of pudgy but he seemed nice.

“the name’s Yasufumi Nekomata, and you are?”

“Bokuto Koutarou.”

“You’re lucky that Kuroo-sama stuck you with Tetsurou and not someone else. I’m sorry to say but you’re not going to find very many good people in a place like this.”

“Can I ask where exactly this place is?” Bokuto hated how small his voice sounded.

Nekomata put a comforting hand on his shoulder, “You’re not gonna like it. Still want to know?”

He nodded  nervously.

“Well then Bokuto Koutarou, welcome to the Japanese Black Market Headquarters, the playground of demons that call themselves human.”

Bokuto stared at him wide eyed, “Black Market? I thought that only existed in movies.”

Nekomata leaned back and laughed, “I wish it only existed in movies boy.”

“But then, why do you work here?”

The old man’s eyes softened, “Because I did something in my youth that forced someone into this hell hole, and working here is my pathetic way of punishing myself.”

“What do you mean?”

Nekomata chuckled sadly, and lead the young alpha into the house, “you’ll learn in time, boy. But for now let’s get you cleaned up and settled in a room next to Master Tetsurou.”

Bokuto nodded too tired to do anything else. He followed the man through the ever ending halls of the mansion. It was beautiful but somehow threatening at the same time. They stopped in front of a polished chestnut door.

The old beta turned and looked at him, “there’ll be a fresh pair of clothes waiting for you in the bathroom when you’re done bathing. Be awake and dressed at eight sharp tomorrow, if ya need I’ll come in and wake you at seven thirty be you’ll not be getting anymore help from me from there on, ya hear.”

The young alpha muttered out a tiny “okay” and shuffled into the bedroom.

The room wasn’t like what he was imagining the servant’s room would look like at all. It was big, with a fuzzy rug in the middle and a queen sized bed that looked warm and inviting. On the wall, a large window had been closed off with a pair of red curtains and next to that a little book shelf with an add on desk made the room look homier. Snuggled in the corner a closet had been filled with multiple pair of clothes- how they had gotten his measurements he had no idea but he wasn’t going to complain. An open door in the far corner of the room lead into a bathroom, complete with a sink, toilet and bath. He loved it, if this really was a demon’s playground like Nakomata had said, Bokuto could see why the demons chose to stay.

 

Waking up the next day had been extremely easy considering that the ringing of a bullet kept echoing in his head not allowing him to sleep. So when Nekomata had come to “wake him” at seven thirty he was already dressed and waiting for the old beta.

“Remember, mind your manners, you don’t want to find out what happens to people that offend Master Kuroo.”

In the sunlight the manor took on a whole new kind of beauty. In the dark the old building had been full of shadows and scared the young alpha, but now that the building was illuminated the intricate rugs, fancy furniture and everything else you would imagine in a place like this took his breath away. Although he did notice that red and black were reoccurring patterns throughout the house.

They walked up countless flights of stairs, down winding never ending hallways; the house was more like a maze then a manor. Finally they stopped outside a pair of large wooden door.

Nekomata nocked, he gave Bokuto a look that seemed to say “good luck” when a voice from the inside ushered him in. With a deep breath the young alpha pushed open the door and stepped into the largest library he had ever seen. On almost every wall shelve upon shelve filled the room with books and strange and exotic trinkets, most of which Bokuto couldn’t name. In front of him sitting at a large mahogany desk placed in front of an enormous window that showed a perfect view of the manor’s grounds, was Master Kuroo himself.

The alpha was flipping through some papers not bothering to look up.

“Come closer but do not touch anything.”

He did as he was told, stopping when he reached the edge of the desk. Bokuto had almost forgotten just how powerful the scent of alpha radiated off the man. He fought away the feeling to submit.

Bokuto shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, the room was deathly quiet; it was beginning to unnerve him.

Just when he thought he couldn’t take the silence any longer someone nocked on the door. The sound echoed around the room, this time Master Kuroo did look up.

“Come in.”

The doors were pushed open and in walked a boy around Bokuto’s age, he was a tall lanky kid with messy black hair and piercing eyes that could only belong to one other person. So this was Kuroo Tetsurou, his new master.

Tetsurou walked over and bowed at his father giving a polite greeting. Master Kuroo ignored the greeting, stood up and walked to a shelve next to the desk where he began to flip through more files.

“Tetsurou this is Bokuto Koutarou, he will be serving you from this point on. If you don’t like him or you get tired of him,  kill him.”

The boy spared Bokuto a glance before bowing once more, “yes father, thank you father.”

Master Kuroo nodded and dismissed them with nothing more than a wave of his hand. Tetsurou’s golden eyes turned to him, the boy stared at him calculatingly like he was deciding if he liked his new present or not.

“Come with me.” the young master walked out of the room. Bokuto sped walked after him and closed the large door when they were finally in the hallway.

The second the door closed all the poise and posture of the young master wilted away and slumped forward shoving his hands in his pockets.

Kuroo grinned mischievously, gold hues twinkled with delight, “let’s start over out of that stuffy ass library,” he out stretched his hand, “Sup the name’s Kuroo Tetsurou, let’s be friends.”

Bokuto stared at Kuroo in shock, he was like a totally different person away from his father, and what was up with being “friends?”

“Come on man, don’t leave me hanging.” The other alpha wiggled his hand.

Koutarou hesitantly took Kuroo’s hand, “Nice to meet you, I’m Bokuto Koutarou,” he thought for a second before looking up with a smile of his own, “it’ll be a pleasure being your friend.”

Kuroo took his hand back and stuffed it once more in his pocket.

“Come’ere.” The ebony walked passed Bokuto down the hall. When they had made significant distance from the library Kuroo abruptly yanked him down behind a vase that probably cost more than he did.

Golden eyes pried into him, completely serious, and almost _deadly?_ “Since we’re friends now I’m gonna show you something I haven’t shown anyone else. And it _has_ to stay like that, you don’t tell no one ya hear.”

Bokuto nodded his eyes wide, Kuroo’s expression softened, he opened his mouth to say something but Bokuto threw his hands over the other alpha’s mouth.

“Wait how can you trust me?!”

The ebony stared at him through wide shocked eyes, it was at that moment Bokuto realized he had just physically shut up the person that with one word could send him six feet under.

He pulled his hands away like they had been burned, dropping to the floor bowing he yelled, “I’m _so_ sorry! Please it’ll never happen again.”

The couple of seconds of silence that followed were probably the most suffocating he had ever experience in his whole ten years of life. Just then Kuroo doubled over clutching his sides laughing so hard literal tears sprung out of his eyes. The other could just stare at him in shock as he rolled around laughing like a drunken hyena.

When he had finally calmed down enough to actually make coherent sentences Kuroo jumped up and grabbed Bokuto’s hands, “well now I _really_ know I can trust you.”

He just kind of stared at him processing what just happened. 

Kuroo took a deep breath and lifted his hand for a pinkie promise, “okay now swear you won’t tell no one.”

Bokuto interlocked their pinkies, “yeah I swear.”

The other alpha’s face broke out into a Cheshire grin that was too similar to his father’s for comfort.

“Come with me.”

Kuroo led him out of the house and what felt like miles into the manor’s grounds. When they stopped they were in front of an old shed that did not look like it belonged in a house like this. It was dirty and falling apart.

The ebony nodded and tapped a series of nocks onto the splintering wooden door. A similar nock sounded from the inside and Kuroo tapped a couple more nocks, the door opened relieving a very petite boy with black hair that fell down a little ways passed his chin and the most cat like eyes Bokuto had ever seen on a person. 

The second the boy’s eyes landed on Bokuto his soft smile melted into a look of horror, he stumbled back into the shed, “Kuroo- who?”

Kuroo ran in and grabbed the pretty boy’s hand, “don’t worry Kenma we can trust him.”

Kenma stepped behind the other alpha, looking down he hid his face under a blanket of dark bangs. “Are you sure.” His voice was soft and hesitant.

Kuroo beamed genuinely happy, “Yup, he’s my friend! Plus, he’s under my control so if he does think about spilling I’ll just kill him.”

Bokuto took a step back eyes widening. Was everyone in this place completely mental?

Keman looked up through his bangs, “hello Bokuto……. my name is Kozume Kenma.”

At a loss for what to do he ignored Kuroo’s “I’ll just kill him,” and put on his best smile offering his hand, “hi Kenma.”

The petite boy stepped out of Kuroo’s shadow; cat like eyes still locked on the ground though a small smile was tugging at his lips.

The boy tentatively grabbed the alpha’s outstretched hand. The second he did Bokuto yanked his hand away stumbling backward, “You- You’re an omega!”

Kenma’s eyes got wide and glassy, tears threatened to fall as he rushed back to his previous position behind Kuroo.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have touched you without your permission.”

Bokuto felt his heart break at the trembling body cowering behind a now growling Kuroo.

“Please don’t apologize. I was just startled I’ve never met an omega before that’s all.” The omega looked up, “Actually I think it’s kinda cool.”

Kenma pressed his face into the alpha’s back, “You think I’m cool?”

 Kuroo stopped growling and Bokuto decided to take that as reassurance that he wasn’t going to get killed, at least not yet. “Yeah, really cool!”

Kenma pressed his face harder into the ebony’s back muttering out a tiny, “thank you.”

 

From there on out the three of them became inseparable. Kuroo and Bokuto got closer and closer, you could never find one without the other. They got into all sorts of trouble only behaving when Master Kuroo was in the house and it was dangerous to play around. And the two boys made sure that at least twice a day they would sneak out to the field and spend time with Kenma. They would bring the omega food and spend as much time as they could with the other boy without it being too suspicious.

The years they spent together were happy, and taught Bokuto so much about his new family. Like how Kenma had escaped being caught by omega facilities and had been living in the shed for about a year before Kuroo had found him. He also learned just how smart the omega was, even without a proper education Kenma was still a whole lot sharper than Bokuto ever was. The omega was also the laziest person Bokuto had ever met, he would much rather spend his time napping in a sunny patch in the barn then playing volleyball and preforming the uncountable pranks with the two alphas.

Bokuto had also learned that Kuroo loved breaking the rules but would never do anything bad enough that it had to be reported to his father. Kuroo was a fast learner and always did his very best to impress his father and gain the older alpha’s approval. Nothing he ever did was enough though and the older man barely acknowledged his son’s existence; a situation that hit Bokuto a little too close to home. He had gotten to see how his two best friends started to develop feelings for each other, but were both either too shy or too prideful to actually confess to the other. A fact Bokuto loved teasing them about. He had never been happier than he was with Kuroo and Kenma.

 

But like all good things those happy days had to end….

 

Tbc

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a ride! so i was going to have Bokuto's whole back story on this chapter but it was just way too long so i split it in half. that is why the ending is so rushed.... anyway this chapter killed me to write. I luv you all SSSOOO much like always please comment and thank you for reading<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! And thank you again SO much for reading! If you would be so kind it would be AMAZING if you could leave a comment because they really make my day! Thank you again and know that you all are fabulous! XD


End file.
